


Island Enchantment

by Tatsumi Senpai (Trinket)



Series: The Tyrants' Island Adventures [1]
Category: Koi Suru Boukun | Tyrant Falls in Love, tyrant falls in love/恋する暴君
Genre: Adventure, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 75,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Tatsumi%20Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Morinaga Tetsuhiro is away on a business trip, his Senpai, Tatsumi Souichi is given a shock which involves Morinaga's plane. With everything that's happening to both of them, so many miles away, will they ever be reunited?<br/>This takes place after the end of Volume Six and will differ from the following volume(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The characters found within this fanfiction belong to Takanaga Hinako, the manga-ka behind the series Koi Suru Bo-kun and Challengers in which one will find said characters. I would suggest that you purchase your own copies of The Tyrant Falls in Love _and yes_ they are being released in the _English Language._ Try Barnes &Noble or amazon.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Tetsuhiro cast his eyes out the window as the plane flew over the Atlantic. He wasn't really paying any real attention to the endless blue ocean, letting out a weary sigh. Had the upcoming seminar not been mandatory, he never would have left Japan. Not when he wanted to be with Senpai, especially not after their last and most recent encounter.

Senpai had been wonderful, calling his name, with his arms wrapped around him. At that thought his eyes closed half way as a smile formed on his visage. Recalling that time alone could send him into a state of arousal if he weren't careful. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back into his seat with yet another sigh. It wouldn't be appropriate to be turned on amongst the rest of the passengers. When they landed and he was able to book into the hotel he could take a moment for himself. Although it would never be as good as actually having Senpai in his arms and writhing beneath him. Without further thought, his eyes drifted closed, not wanting to embarrass himself among the rest of the individuals whom had chosen to fly over the Atlantic that day.

It had seemed only a moment ago that he'd drifted off, but he wasn't able to snooze for long, because the plane began to shake. His head bumped against the window. With a groan, he placed his hand where he'd hit his head, "Ouch..." but the airplane continued to shake. His heart took a dip as he felt it take a nosedive, picking up speed. They were moving too quickly for his liking. He heard too, the frightened murmurs of the other passengers as a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Please stay seated, we've hit a bit of turbulence and are working to correct this matter. We may however be in for an emergency landing, so please brace yourselves."

Despite the reassuring voice of the captain, not many of the others had calmed down, though the stewardesses were trying their best to alleviate the passengers fears.

Tetsuhiro himself was worried, but unable to voice his anxiety as his heart pounded an uneven tempo. He didn't quite believe that the captain and his co-pilot would be able to correct the matter. Furthermore he could have sworn he'd heard the faintest quiver in captain's voice.

It became even more worrisome to him, when he gazed out the window. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, and finally his ears had registered the strangest sound. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, it was loud and frightening and was only getting louder.

His gut clenched as the plane started to spin, around and around, turning upside down and back again. Every movement was too quick, too sudden, far worse than any roller coaster he'd ever been on. At least one could prepare themselves for that, but the current situation, one could hardly have prepared for it.

He was sure then too, that the pilots had lost control of the aircraft and all of their lives were in danger. The only thing left that he could do was pray for a miracle of some kind, because he didn't want to die or for anyone else to perish for that matter. Some of the passengers were just little kids after all, they'd hardly begun life. _'Please, let us get out of this alive. I want to be able to see Senpai again, I am not prepared for death.'_ As he thought this, he reached above his head for a life jacket. He wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

Again, the captains voice came in over the intercom. "It looks like the worst of the storm is over, but one of the engines blew. We're going in for an emergency landing. However since there is no land, it's going to be a bumpy landing, so please bear with us and prepare yourselves."

Just at that moment however, the plane took another dive as Tetsuhiro finished putting on his life jacket. One could feel the pilots struggling to at least keep the plane in a position that would help keep the damage minimal. It felt like they were going to have a crash landing, Tetsuhiro would just be happy if everyone got out of it alive. He did doubt however that there wouldn't by any serious injuries, but as long as there were no deaths he would be somewhat content.

A moment later, the plane hit water, bobbing for a moment. At the moment of impact, Tetsuhiro's head hit the window again, but this time it hurt like hell. His eyes rolled back into his head, so that only the whites of them could be seen, just before his eyelashes fluttered and they were closed. A trickle of blood ran down over his temple, trailing down his cheek and dripping from his chin.

* * *

Souichi stretched an arm over his head, his eyes turning to look toward the clock. _Morinaga should be half way across the Atlantic by now. It's the first time I'll be here alone for such a length of time._ He frowned, wondering why he was even dwelling on that. In order to take his mind off of that direction, he picked up the remote off the glass coffee table and hit the red button at the top.

Color faded into the blank screen and as he was about to flip the channel the news castor spoke earnestly. "Flight 103 from Nagoya, Japan to Windsor, Ontario has hit turbulence. The flight towers have been unable to get in further contact with the pilot, but we fear that the plane has crashed somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Souichi's grip loosened on the remote, the sound of glass shattering wasn't even noticed as he stared wide eyed, mouth agape at the television. "No way..." his hand went over his heart, feeling as though one of those shards of glass had pierced through him.


	2. Flight Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souichi had been stunned by the news which had been announced even as he'd turned on the television. It took him a few moments before he came out of his stupor and finally realized that he'd dropped the remote and that in doing so, glass had scattered across the floor. It was lucky for him that none of the glass had ricocheted toward him, but that would have been less painful than the possibility of Morinaga being...

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Tetsuhiro cast his eyes out the window as the plane flew over the Atlantic. He wasn't really paying any real attention to the endless blue ocean, letting out a weary sigh. Had the upcoming seminar not been mandatory, he never would have left Japan. Not when he wanted to be with Senpai, especially not after their last and most recent encounter.

Senpai had been wonderful, calling his name, with his arms wrapped around him. At that thought his eyes closed half way as a smile formed on his visage. Recalling that time alone could send him into a state of arousal if he weren't careful. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back into his seat with yet another sigh. It wouldn't be appropriate to be turned on amongst the rest of the passengers. When they landed and he was able to book into the hotel he could take a moment for himself. Although it would never be as good as actually having Senpai in his arms and writhing beneath him. Without further thought, his eyes drifted closed, not wanting to embarrass himself among the rest of the individuals whom had chosen to fly over the Atlantic that day.

It had seemed only a moment ago that he'd drifted off, but he wasn't able to snooze for long, because the plane began to shake. His head bumped against the window. With a groan, he placed his hand where he'd hit his head, "Ouch..." but the airplane continued to shake. His heart took a dip as he felt it take a nosedive, picking up speed. They were moving too quickly for his liking. He heard too, the frightened murmurs of the other passengers as a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Please stay seated, we've hit a bit of turbulence and are working to correct this matter. We may however be in for an emergency landing, so please brace yourselves."

Despite the reassuring voice of the captain, not many of the others had calmed down, though the stewardesses were trying their best to alleviate the passengers fears.

Tetsuhiro himself was worried, but unable to voice his anxiety as his heart pounded an uneven tempo. He didn't quite believe that the captain and his co-pilot would be able to correct the matter. Furthermore he could have sworn he'd heard the faintest quiver in captain's voice.

It became even more worrisome to him, when he gazed out the window. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, and finally his ears had registered the strangest sound. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, it was loud and frightening and was only getting louder.

His gut clenched as the plane started to spin, around and around, turning upside down and back again. Every movement was too quick, too sudden, far worse than any roller coaster he'd ever been on. At least one could prepare themselves for that, but the current situation, one could hardly have prepared for it.

He was sure then too, that the pilots had lost control of the aircraft and all of their lives were in danger. The only thing left that he could do was pray for a miracle of some kind, because he didn't want to die or for anyone else to perish for that matter. Some of the passengers were just little kids after all, they'd hardly begun life. _'Please, let us get out of this alive. I want to be able to see Senpai again, I am not prepared for death.'_ As he thought this, he reached above his head for a life jacket. He wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

Again, the captains voice came in over the intercom. "It looks like the worst of the storm is over, but one of the engines blew. We're going in for an emergency landing. However since there is no land, it's going to be a bumpy landing, so please bear with us and prepare yourselves."

Just at that moment however, the plane took another dive as Tetsuhiro finished putting on his life jacket. One could feel the pilots struggling to at least keep the plane in a position that would help keep the damage minimal. It felt like they were going to have a crash landing, Tetsuhiro would just be happy if everyone got out of it alive. He did doubt however that there wouldn't by any serious injuries, but as long as there were no deaths he would be somewhat content.

A moment later, the plane hit water, bobbing for a moment. At the moment of impact, Tetsuhiro's head hit the window again, but this time it hurt like hell. His eyes rolled back into his head, so that only the whites of them could be seen, just before his eyelashes fluttered and they were closed. A trickle of blood ran down over his temple, trailing down his cheek and dripping from his chin.

* * *

Souichi stretched an arm over his head, his eyes turning to look toward the clock. _Morinaga should be half way across the Atlantic by now. It's the first time I'll be here alone for such a length of time._ He frowned, wondering why he was even dwelling on that. In order to take his mind off of that direction, he picked up the remote off the glass coffee table and hit the red button at the top.

Color faded into the blank screen and as he was about to flip the channel the news castor spoke earnestly. "Flight 103 from Nagoya, Japan to Windsor, Ontario has hit turbulence. The flight towers have been unable to get in further contact with the pilot, but we fear that the plane has crashed somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Souichi's grip loosened on the remote, the sound of glass shattering wasn't even noticed as he stared wide eyed, mouth agape at the television. "No way..." his hand went over his heart, feeling as though one of those shards of glass had pierced through him.


	3. Upheaval

* * *

Souichi, upon his arrival at the airport had not waited for anyone to let him cross, even though there were those security guards that were running behind him, trying to stop him as he made his way to the tower. He was quick footed and breathing erratically, more from being upset than from being out of breath.

He simply had to know what was going on, and he aimed to hear what the idiots in charge of the airport towers had to say about the latest predicament that flight 103 had fallen into. _'How could they knot absolutely nothing! Don't they have some kind of tracking device? Damn airport...'_ he glowered silently as those thoughts ran through his head.

Just before one of the security guards was able to catch a hold of his arm, he crashed the door open to the airport radio room at the top of the tower, startling the people inside.

The security men behind him tried to apologize to the people working inside the radio room as Souichi stomped inside without a smile, his eyes moving over everyone in the room with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Exactly what the hell is going on?"

The radio workers cast a glance at one another, then gazed back at the obviously angry individual whom had just invaded their workspace. Although the guards had caught his arms by then, he seemed to be an unmovable force, as they each shivered from fear at the aura he emitted.

One brave soul, answered his question with another. "Do you mean about the missing airplane?"

Souichi continued to glower, as he grunted, "YES!"

"We don't know that yet yourselves, but rescue helicopters have been sent to search for them, since at the time of turbulence they should have been around a specific latitude and longitude."

Despite hearing that, the angry man was not at all satisfied, "And when do you think they'll find the plane?" His voice was low, but frightening, although the person speaking to him didn't seem to be that scared, perhaps due to the security guards there to make sure nothing got out of hand.

"It may take a couple of hours. As long as the plane didn't sink, or if it did we can only hope that the survivors were able to get out and use the lifeboats."

Souichi's eyes widened for a moment at the word _survivors_ , or the possibility that the plane had sunk and no one had gotten out. He felt a sharp painful jolt, but clenching his teeth together he tried not to think so pessimistically.

"Then, until you know, you wont mind me staying here... will you?" He said that with such a hushed tone that it again sent shivers down the workers spines, even the security guards.

Those in the radio room looked from him to the security guards. "That's not possible. People who don't work in this department, let alone people who don't work here at all are not supposed to be in this room."

Souichi was about to take a step forward and raise his fist, but the security guards stopped him from doing so.

"You can however wait in the waiting area, we'll send a security guard to tell you whats going on... if you need to know whats going on that badly."

Although Souichi was shaking with rage, he whirled around, out of the security guards grip, "Fine! You had better hope however that that plane is found and there are no casualties..." although his main concern was for Morinaga, he was not so cold hearted that he'd wish for others to have died in a crash.

Walking to the area where he'd been directed, he took a seat and noticed the colorless faces of others who were waiting. He didn't think everyone was waiting for their plane to arrive, because some of them seemed quite shaken. Perhaps they were friends and family members of the other passengers whom had been on the same flight as Morinaga.

 _'Idiot, you'd better be okay.'_ He tried not to let the fear of the worst get to him, especially not in front of a bunch of other people, even though his eyes were beginning to water. However he did not allow the tears to slip from him, if they did start, he could however use one of the washrooms available.

The waiting however was torturous and one minute seemed like an entire hour and an hour seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

Overhead the Captain and the passengers whom had made it safely away from the scene of the crash heard a whirring sound. Lights reflected off the ocean surface as the evening had grown long, no one speaking other than to perhaps calm the young children who remained confused and frightened. There too were a few women and even a man or two who remained quite shaken, in a state of shock, but luckily there were those who tried to keep them calm. It didn't seem as though they would be in need of a sedative and for that the Captain was relieved otherwise it could have complicated matters still further.

Looking up, they saw what had caused the whirring sound and the bright blinding lights. A couple helicopters had spotted them, but neither were large enough to carry everyone to land. The people determined that the pilots of the helicopters, once having found them would send for a rescue boat, however many were needed.

Several hours later, their assumptions were correct as a large rescue boat appeared for them. There were warm blankets and hot cocoa to warm them, even a doctor or two to help those whom had been in to much a state of shock to really realize what was going on and to help anyone else who seemed to notice it.

Once things had calmed down a bit, as they were on there way back to the closest land, the Captain and his crew were asked if everyone was accounted for.

The stewardesses eyes met one each others with a frown, worrying their bottom lip between their teeth even as the Captain spoke.

"No, not everyone is accounted for. We are missing one passenger, who apparently died on impact of the crash."

Mai and her fellow stewardess confirmed this, "Yes, the man was white as a ghost and there was a pool of blood flowing from one side of his head. Then before the Captain could do anything, the plane began to sink." They failed to mention how they had kept the captain from trying to endanger his own life by returning for what was believed to be a corpse.

Their conversation had been caught on tape, recorded live as it was played across news channels, including a television which had been turned to the news where sat the people waiting to hear about flight 103 and its passengers. They could only wonder at that moment which passenger it was whom had been left to go down with the plane.

Only a few moments later, was the name of the passenger revealed as someone had gone around to collect the information on those who had escaped from the crash with nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises.

"The missing passenger, presumed dead on impact appears to be one Morinaga Tetsuhiro."

The was only one pale face which remained in the waiting area where others had gathered as they awaited the news about the passengers of flight 103.


	4. Shocked Disbelief

* * *

Although his head still ached, he didn't have time to tend to his wounds, not if he wanted to escape sinking with the airplane. His life was at stake and there was no one around to help him, but at least it seemed that the others had gotten away safely, even if they had left him behind. There was no time for him to dwell on just why they had done so as he got up, very slowly despite his mounting panic as he looked around for something he could use to get him to safety, or at least safely out of the ever sinking vessel.

As he moved through the slanted isle, holding onto the back of each seat with every movement he made in order to keep from loosing his balance, something caught his attention out of his peripheral vision. Turning his eyes toward the bright orange, he heaved a sigh of relief. Reaching up he grabbed the folded up polyurethane coated fabric, holding it beneath his arm as he made his way toward the still open door.

When the plane began to rock precariously again, Tetsuhiro fell forward, but caught himself by gripping the handles of a seat. Cursing beneath his breath as he carefully got onto his hands and knees, making sure not to lose his life line, he finally managed to make it to the exit of the craft. His pant legs were soaked as the water began to seep inside at a quicker pace. With trembling hands he untied the knot wrapped around the bright colored fabric, pulling on a black string, holding it in his hand as it began to expand.

The dark haired man fidgeted as he watched the once folded material turn into a life raft. He prayed that there were no holes in it, because then he really would be in trouble.

Once the inflation of the flotation device was finished, Tetsuhiro got on, even as he heard a loud grunting sound as the plane slipped off of the rock it had landed on hours ago. The tide had gone out, the water no longer helping to support the weight of the craft. Hearing it, he winced, holding the side of his head in his hand, while the other gripped the side of the boat. The final movement of the plane sent the water in all directions, nearly unseating the injured man from safety, sending the boat spinning in an unknown direction.

The whole thing had taken a bit too much out of Tetsuhiro as he fell back moments later in the boat as it drifted to some unknown and unheard of location somewhere lost in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

Among the sighs of relief, the sound of a chair clattering to the floor was lost on the ears of those who had reason to rejoice.

Souichi had suddenly stood, his fist clutching his shirt over his chest where he could feel the beat of his heart. It was a painful tattoo, the likes of which he had known truly, but one time before, when his mother had passed.

 _'This...this can't be true...'_ He couldn't quite bring himself to believe what he had just heard on the news. He wanted to deny that he'd ever heard it, to scream, to hit something or someone. He didn't know quite what to do, how to react, it was just too painful to bear as his knees wobbled due to the overbearing grief which assailed him. Dropping to them, he just stared at the television screen blankly as it echoed over and over again in his head.

As it repeated itself again and again in his head, he clutched at what others might have considered to be nothing more than a straw, the word _presumed_. His eyes narrowed as the wheels in his head turned and he stood up, but before he could do anything one of the security men caught his arm. Apparently they had been keeping an eye on him and had noticed the tumult of emotions cross his face once the news had been cast.

"We're sorry sir, but we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Souichi turned one of his heated glares on him, and if only looks could kill, the security man surely would have been a goner.

At least the security people realized that the man was simply to shaken to realize what he was doing. "We'll have someone escort you home. You should direct your questions to the search team when they return. We're sure that they'll look for the sight of the crash to gather more information, until then you might want to get some rest and confer with your family."

Souichi irate though he was, shrugged his arms and grunted, "Yeah..." In that moment he felt too exhausted to do anything, even though he'd been prepared to break into the radio room again and demand an explanation. He could only hope that those morons had been wrong in their presumptions and that the plane would be found not fully submerged, with a still living Morinaga, even if he'd have to spend time in the hospital.

While he didn't like the possibility of Morinaga being hurt, he liked even less the possibility that the man really and truly was dead. He shuddered at the unpleasant thought as one of the security men offered him a ride home as he was going off duty. Souichi accepted it, though he didn't seem to be aware of him or his surroundings. Those who knew him, would have thought his attitude very strange, since it was quite unlike him. Then again, he was still in a state of shock and it wasn't unusual for someone to act out of character under those circumstances.

It took a few moments for him to realize that the driver had been speaking to him, but he finally caught what he was saying.

"Huh, what?" He blinked.

"This is your place, right?"

Souichi turned his head to gaze at the apartment complex. It was the first night he'd ever spend alone in that place, thinking that, he nearly told the driver to take him somewhere else. However, with a weary sigh, he mumbled his gratitude and exited the car.

"Take care now," said the man behind the wheel of the car before driving off as Souichi made his way to the door of the apartment he shared with Morinaga. His hand trembled as he gripped the door handle.

 _'I hate this...'_ his eyes scrunched shut as he opened the door, a tear trickling from the corner of his eye as he entered the building and shut the door behind him. Opening his eyes, without even realizing that he was crying. Never before had the apartment felt so empty, or so lifeless.

Completely exhausted he walked into Morinaga's room and fell onto the mattress, gripping a pillow between his hands, burying his face in it. _'That damn idiot, what was he thinking? If he's still alive I'm going to kill him for this.'_ With that he fell into a restless sleep.

Somewhere, a bright orange raft landed on uncharted territory, causing a stir among the locals as they gazed down at the unconscious body of a dark haired man.


	5. Welcome, Ou-Sama

* * *

Tetsuhiro groaned as he felt himself being lifted up by any number of hands. However, when he tried to open his eyes again, they felt far to heavy, shivering as the cool air hit him. He was unaware of his surrounding, though he could hear whispered murmurs, though he couldn't quite make out what was being said. Again he shivered, perhaps he should have removed his soaked clothes when he'd gotten onto the lifeboat instead of passing out first.

However when he felt himself placed onto a soft surface and someone beginning to remove his clothes, his eyes opened and he jumped out, "What are you doing!" He blinked at the strangers which stood around him in the room he assumed they had brought him too.

"Ou-sama, you must change and get some rest."

He was relieved that they were removing his clothes out of concern for him, despite never having met before, but one word caused his brows to furrow. "Ou-sama?" He wondered why they had called him that, maybe they were trying to be funny, although it really didn't seem funny in any way at all to him.

Once they had stripped him and placed the covers over him, one of the women replied. "Yes, Ou-sama. We have waited a long time for you to return to us."

"Uh, I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

Everyone in the room shook their heads as the older woman continued. "No, we have not mistaken you, our Ou. It has been several centuries, but we would know you anywhere. The prophecies never lie."

Tetsuhiro wondered if perhaps he'd hit his head again, or that he was still dreaming and hadn't quite come to yet. He tried to deny it once again, but his words were stifled by the woman's finger as she shushed him, while using a warm cloth to wipe away the blood which had dried onto his skin.

"Get some sleep now Ou-sama. When you are stronger and well rested we shall speak again. I am sure you must have many questions, but for now, please try not to think and sleep." With that said the elderly woman turned and dismissed the others from the room, following quietly behind and slowly shutting the door, leaving behind an utterly confused Tetsuhiro.

Still, he was unable to keep his eyes open for long, something he'd found to be an irritating habit as of late and caused him to lose all sense and track of time.

* * *

Souichi, as the evening grew later into the night, he shot up with an anguished cry. It was such a haunting sound that for a moment he was too startled to realize it had come from him. Holding his fingertips to his lips he blinked, shuddering as he recalled the nightmare, where Morinaga's body had been found, ravaged by the creatures of the ocean till he was near unrecognizable.

Drawing his knees up, his arms wrapped around them, he placed his head upon them as he rocked back and forth, the painful pounding of his heart slowly subsiding. He couldn't recall ever having had such a horrific nightmare, he wasn't even sure that he'd ever had any, at least he didn't remember them.

However, as he became aware of his actions, he glowered, ' _What the hell am I doing? Acting...acting like...'_ Rolling off the bed, he stopped from going any further with his thoughts as he prepared to leave the apartment. Although the hour was late, he was certain there was a bar somewhere still open where he could at least for a little while numb his mind so that he wasn't constantly drawn back to those all to painful and terrifying thoughts. He didn't want to be alone either, but he had pride enough to where he didn't want to cause Kanako or Matsuda-san to worry. Yet he really didn't have anyone else he could turn to, it was usually family or... "Morinaga, _"_ he wasn't even aware he'd whispered his name out loud.

The bar he stopped in front of wasn't one he'd ever been inside of before either, and without noticing the sign he walked in, ignoring everyone as he made his way to the counter and sat down in one of the empty seats. His eyes turned to the television above the mirrors, which was turned to the news, apparently the bartenders attention was on it.

"Excuse me..."

The bartender whirled around with a smile on his face, although he too looked quite pale, "Yes, how may I help you?" However upon seeing who was sitting at his counter his eyes widened in disbelief as his voice trailed off, but noticed that the mans eyes were glued to the screen even as he asked for a drink.

The rusty haired bartender wondered, _'Did he even see the sign? Does he realize what kind of bar he's in?'_ Gazing at the man again, as he fulfilled the order he thought to himself again, ' _He looks as terrible as I feel...'_

"You're worried about what they said aren't you?"

Souichi looked at the bartender startled, "Hnn?" Then upon a longer inspection asked, "Have we met?"

If Hiroto didn't know any better, he might have thought that to be some sort of pick-up line, but knowing who the person sitting in front of him was, he did not believe that likely –- at all. "Sort of, I'm one of Angel-kun's... I mean Morinaga's friends."

Souichi winced, "Oh..." he really didn't know a whole lot about Morinaga's private life, despite having been intimate with the man... though he himself had never gone out of his way to learn anything. He hadn't wanted Morinaga to misunderstand, but as he thought that, he drank down the beer before him in just a few gulps.

Hiroto sighed, feeling sorry for the man, but he was too afraid to say anything about that, just in case. ' _Until everything is figured out, I'll keep an eye on your Senpai Angel-kun.'_ It was the least he could do he supposed, but to keep his own mind from thinking of the possibility that his long time friend might have really become an angel he decided to ask the blond a question.

"Uhmm, do you know what kind of bar you're in?"

Souichi blinked, "Huh, what do you mean?" even as he paid for another drink. Hiroto had to agree with Angel-kun, the man really did drink too fast as he refilled his glass.

"I asked, do you know what kind of bar you're in?"

"It's just a bar isn't it?" He turned his head around to look, but the only people he saw were men, some of them sitting quite close to one another, a couple even kissing in a dark corner. He turned around in his seat to stare at Hiroto, "Don't tell me..."

Hiroto nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, I wont let anyone bother you."

He wanted to get the hell out of there right then, but with so many homos around he wasn't sure that he'd be safe leaving by himself. Nor did he trust the bartender, since it was a gay bar, and he was certain that everyone inside, including the staff were all homos.

Hiroto, realizing the stress that the truth was causing the blond, "Hey, I wont do anything either. When my shift is over I'll walk you out, not that I think anyone would try anything... but you're drinking quite a lot..."

Souichi stood up, but when he felt eyes boring into his back he sank back down, "Fine..." he quickly finished the glass in front of him, a bit too weary of leaving or doing anything, because there were so freakin' many of the homos. ' _Why the hell did it have to be this bar that I walked into!'_

As he thought about what Hiroto had said, and recalled that Morinaga at times went to a bar where his friend worked, something was slowly beginning to dawn on him.

_'Shit, this is where Morinaga goes all the time...wait...'_


	6. Drowning Sorrows

* * *

Souichi as he had drawn to the conclusion that the bar he sat in was the one which Morinaga usually frequented alone where his friend worked, the bartender he'd just been talking too, he felt very uneasy. An uneasiness that was more bothersome to him than the fact that the bar he was in was in fact a gay bar. A type of bar he'd never even for one moment in his life had ever imagined he'd walk into. Yet he knew Morinaga to be a homo, but to frequent a gay bar, where there were other homos, was somehow quite unsettling, even painful to think about all the possible implications.

Throwing back yet another beer, loosing count of just how many he had had, he wasn't sure where to direct his mounting anger that rose from the anxiety caused by thinking about that. Had Morinaga and any of them... _'No, don't think about that. The bastard wouldn't do that...would he?'_ He didn't think so, but he wasn't too sure, and the remote chance that he had just seemed to twist a knife into his already tattered heart. ' _Heart? What the hell am I thinking...'_

Before he was able to answer his own question, the news caught his attention once again.

"We have an update on flight 103, only the nose of the plane was not submerged into the water when it was found. However upon the crew pulling it out of the ocean, the body of one Morinaga Tetsuhiro was nowhere to be found. It is assumed that he lay somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. We will be doing a dive for the missing body."

Both Souichi and Hiroto looked as pale as a newly bought bed sheet, although Hiroto recovered more quickly than Souichi.

Hiroto turned to Souichi, "I don'na know what ta think, but my shift is over. Lemme see you home, kay?"

Souichi was perhaps too shocked by the news, on top of being even more drunk than usual, even for him as he just nodded in response.

When Hiroto had everything he needed, he stood behind Souichi, before one of the more annoying of his late time customers appeared. "Let's go Tatsumi."

Souichi just stood up, barely able to stand, but he wasn't prepared to take anyone else's help, especially not from anyone inside the bar. Hiroto just walked beside him, he'd catch the man if he had too. He didn't want to get his head chewed off for trying to lend his help when the blond was so adamant about not doing so.

Hiroto was a little shocked to hear the man speak again, since he'd been so quiet and seemingly lost in thought since the news update, other than to vehemently deny needing help.

"He's not dead."

"I'd like ta think so too, but it doesn't seem ta be too likely."

That earned him one of the man's infamous death glares which Angel-kun had mentioned to him a time or two. He winced at the sight of it, ' _How did Angel-kun put up with that?'_

"He's. Not. Dead." He spit out each word, trying not to slur them. "No body." He had to believe that, otherwise the heart-wrenching agony he'd felt before would have been a thousand times worse, no even worse than that. Even getting drunk had not dulled the pain or direction of his thoughts at all.

Hiroto sighed, frowning, "But what if they..." before he could finish, the blond's hand swiped in front of him, it was lucky he hadn't hit him, as he jumped back.

"Don't. Say. It." He glowered at the man, gripping the street light to keep from sinking to the ground. If Morinaga were there, but then he doubted he'd have gotten into such a state if he had been. "The idiot prolly got hmmself out..." his mouth felt weird, as though it weren't quite listening to his head, as the words came out a little strangely.

Hiroto stared at him, "Hmmn, maybe you're right. I can just see that, but then where da hell did he disappear ta?"

"Shats what eed leek to kneeu." He shook his head, he couldn't recall the last time, if there was one that he'd ever gotten so drunk that he couldn't even speak right. He was certain he sounded like an idiot and he hated that.

Hiroto, "Well, lets just get you home, kay? Once you're sober, I'm sure ya'll think of somethin'." _'You owe me for this Angel-kun.'_ He looked toward the sky, wondering if maybe it was true, that Angel-kun was alive, that he had somehow not died on impact and had had to fend for himself. He hoped so, but he didn't want to raise them to far only to have them completely dashed.

He turned to look at Souichi again, only to notice the man was across the street. _'What's he doin'? That ain't the way to his apartment.'_ Then noticing the building he was going into he cursed. _'Walk in there, they wont let ya out until ya've got a tattoo, even if ya changed yer mind. Although I don't think he went in there for that being as drunk as he is.'_ Making sure that no cars were coming, he crossed the street, too late to stop the man from going inside.

_'Sorry, you're on your own. I ain't goin' in there, so I'll just wait out here.'_

* * *

Tetsuhiro sat up, startled, wondering for a moment where on Earth he was. However after a few moments of consciousness he recalled the bizarre situation he'd found himself in. The people kept calling him _Ou-sama_ , but he was no Ou, and he wondered how they knew Japanese, although it sounded like an older dialect.

Beneath the sheets he wore not a stitch of clothing, but his eyes were caught by the cloth at the end of the bed. _'Guess those are for me...but I don't want to dress in something like that.'_ The material was a deep shade of purple with a white fur trim. Yet it was the only thing available for him in the room to wear and so he reluctantly dressed in it. It was cool against his skin, but he still felt weary about the whole thing. He had to explain to them, that he was not who or what they thought him to be.

He turned around as the door creaked open and there stood a young woman, giggling as she bat her eyes, dressed in the strangest getup. No, not quite strange, but something that reminded him of what concubines had worn in past ages. As realization dawned on him, _'Oh no...'_


	7. So Many Troubles

* * *

The dark haired man was disturbed by what he saw, a young woman dressed up as a concubine. _'This isn't good.'_ However before he managed to speak the woman had made her way toward him, shooting him coy glances from beneath her lashes. Backing up against the dresser he gazed down at the girl. "Uh, excuse me, what are you doing?"

The woman's arms had gripped his hips, "I only wish to please Ou-sama." She reached up on tip-toe to try and plant a kiss upon him, however he turned his head so that it landed on his cheek instead of his mouth. The woman stood back with a frown. "Ou-sama is not pleased with Li Li?"

Tetsuhiro didn't want to hurt the girls feelings, but he wasn't interested in what she was so apparently willing to offer. _'Probably because she and everyone else thinks I'm this Ou-sama.'_ "It's not that you're not...lovely, but... the thing is... I'm gay."

The long haired, dark eye'd girl blinked. "Ou-sama is gay?" her brows furrowed, though she didn't frown for long as the corner of her lips curled upward. "Then Li Li will get her brother!"

Before Tetsuhiro could stop her, she had whirled around and sped out, "Wait!" He called after her, but there were others who came into the room, including the elderly woman whom had spoken to him before.

The old woman gazed at him, "Hmmn...so you easily admit to such preferences this time around Ou-sama."

"Please, would you stop calling me Ou-sama... I'm not that person, I'm just Morinaga Tetsuhiro."

The old woman sat down in a chair next to the bed, and with her hand pat the bed, "Let us talk then, for you seem to have forgotten, but then we are not allowed to recall our past lives."

Green eyes remained befuddled, as he sat down, wondering how he was supposed to make it clear to this woman and the others that he just wasn't whomever they believed him to be.

"Ou-sama, the prophecies do not lie. It was time for you to return to us. I realize you may be confused, because you do not recall the past. It has happened before, but you truly are our Ou." She placed her hand up to prevent him from speaking. "Let me continue. We, the people here have awaited your arrival for nearly a hundred years. I was but five when Ou-sama met the end of his last cycle, yet I would know you anywhere, Ou-sama. You look exactly as your portrait from that last life when you were here."

Tetsuhiro still could not believe what was being said, but wondered if maybe it had been an ancestor if he looked so alike, but then people often had at least one look-a-like somewhere in time. Yet the elderly woman would not allow him a word in edgewise.

"Ou-sama, even if now you still do not believe, everyone on this island is sure that you are. With you here, the prophecies may be fulfilled, and our world will not sink into the dark abyss which has threatened us ever since you had left us." The old lady smiled as she rose, "Please enjoy yourself while we prepare a feast fit for you." With a bow she left the room, followed by her helpers.

It appeared to Tetsuhiro, that no one was willingly to hear his side or to believe him, even blaming his disbelief on the theory that one who has been reincarnated could not recall a past life. _'This is...too much.'_ He sank back against the pillows on the bed, he had to get away from the island, to get home, to return to Senpai.

The door creaked open, and startled Tetsuhiro looked up. He'd forgotten about Li Li and her earlier declaration. It was clear that she had meant what she said, because inside the door was a young man that looked very much like her.

"Ou-sama?" The young man fidgeted, a crimson color rising from his neck to his temple.

 _'What am I going to do now? This situation...'_ Still he had to say something. "I'm sorry, but, I'm rather tired still." ' _I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I should have said something clearer than that.'_ Although the boy appeared to be relieved as he bowed and hurried away.

Someone who'd been posted outside his room, without him knowing, looked in and asked. "So Ou-sama has no interest in that young one?"

Shaking his dark head, "No..."

"I wonder then, what Ou-sama's type is. Everyone on the island will be curious to know and I am certain they will all try to offer themselves to you."

"What?"

"Well, you are the Ou. It is only natural that your subjects would wish to please you."

"I'd prefer them not to do that..."

The guard stared at Tetsuhiro overlong, making him quite uncomfortable with that piercing gaze as though he were trying to see into the very depths of his mind, his soul.

"Ou-sama is a strange one, but I do not think that will stop any of them from trying, especially those who seek to become a part of the harem."

"...Har...em...?" The guard had closed the door, before he'd been able to question him. It only caused his head to throb, being caught in such a strange situation. If all this really were true or if he could never return, there would always be only one person whom he'd want, but that person wasn't with him and just the thought that there was a possibility of never being able to see, to hear, to hold him again depressed him. _'Though he'd look adorable in one of those harem costumes, but he'd probably kill me if I even told him that.'_

* * *

Souichi was startled when he felt someone tug on his arm and push him into a seat. "Whhaat sha heell!"

The tattoo artist chuckled, sticking out his pierced tongue between his teeth, "Ah, so another customer who needed to get drunk before coming in here, huh Ren?" He looked at his assistant who helped him strap down the blonds arms. "Well then, what kind of tattoo ya want?"

Souichi glowered, but his glasses were crooked, to the point where he had double vision, and due to having drank so much the room began to spin. The state he was in, he blamed on Morinaga, "Shzat iiidot...Mori...naga."

"Ren, could you make out what he said?"

"Not really Kei, but I think there's someone outside waiting for him," he'd looked up and had seen a figure outside the window. "Maybe we could ask him?"

Kei turned around, "Well then, you watch the customer while I do just that," he walked out, "Excuse me sir..."

Hiroto was startled, backing away from the building slightly, "Uh... yeah?"

"Does the guy inside belong to you?"

With a weary chuckle, the red head held up his hands, "Uh... no... not really. I'm just keepin' an eye on him for a friend of mine."

"Oh... well then, whats the name of this friend?" Even if the customer kept inside couldn't say what he wanted, he had an idea now of at least what it could be. Not that he was going to ask, because sometimes the customers chickened out or weren't too sure what they wanted, but he was going to make sure that anyone who stepped foot into his shop received a tattoo. Well, unless they were underage, because he didn't want too much trouble.

"Uhm... Morinaga Tetsuhiro... but why does that matter?"

The artist just grinned and turned around, walking back into his parlor, despite noticing that the customer was struggling to get free of the bonds that kept him tied to the chair, he wasn't about to let him go free.

"So, Kei, what do you intend to do?"

"Ren, I think a nice heart outline would be good, on the left shoulder."

Ren just chuckled, shaking his head, "Really, not even going to ask him about that are you?"

"He-ll no, he's too drunk to understand, but he came in here, so... but did he have a wallet on him?"

"Yeah. So... just a heart, or are you going to do something else with that?"

"Of course," he smirked, "Inside it's going to say _I belong to Morinaga Tetsuhiro_ , isn't that just perfect?"

Blinking his assistant chuckled after a moment, "You really are naughty, but it sounds fun... but why a guys name?"

"That's because, the guy outside said he was keeping an eye on him for whoever the name belongs too."

Souichi hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation as he growled, straining at the restraints, though he felt quite dizzy. However when he felt a jab in his arm he yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" That had appeared to sober him up a little... at least enough to be understood.

"Ren, looks like we might need to use a sedative on this one."

"Right, on it."


	8. The Tattoo

* * *

Souichi wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew one thing for certain, he didn't like it. He glared at the two men hovering over him, one with a needle of some sort and the other with a small white cloth. Once again he struggled against the restraints, but they were so tight that doing so sent sharp threads of pain through his dendrites. As the cloth came closer to his face, he turned his head, the smell repugnant. With a cough he was about to ask what the hell they thought they were doing, but the damn thing covered his nose and mouth.

Trying not to inhale whatever the cloth had been soaked in, his eyes closed as the world turned dark. It was some time before he came to.

Ren grinned, as he looked at Kei's handiwork, "As always, you've done a beautiful job."

Kei smirked, bowing, "Why thank you Ren. Although it's a good thing you made him pass out, otherwise it might have come out not looking so great hmmn?"

"I suppose you might be right. I've already rung up his bill and put his wallet back. Best to give him to the guy outside before he totally wakes up, don't need another rowdy customer messing up the place."

"That's right... okay then, help me," he said as he unbuckled the restraints and lifted the guy up with his assistants help.

Hiroto had been waiting outside, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. There had been a few times he'd nearly stepped inside, but from what he'd heard about this particular tattoo parlor he'd just not been able to do it. _'Sorry Tatsumi, and sorry Angel-kun...'_ but he was starting to get even more worried than before, since it seemed to be taking a really long time, even for an unwanted tattoo. However the tattoo men came out.

"Hey, you should take your friend home now."

"Uh... yeah..." he frowned, he knew Tatsumi had been drunk, but he hadn't thought he'd pass out... plus there was a strange smell. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh... nothing... just had to knock him out so that he didn't move to much, guess he's pretty sensitive, didn't like the needle much at all."

Hiroto took a hold of the blond man and shook him, "Hey...Tatsumi..."

The man gave a grunt, "Ugghh..." which relieved Hiroto, but he managed to glare at the tattoo artist and his assistant.

"Really, I don't think you two should even be in business. Also, when he comes to fully I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna high tail it." He began walking Tatsumi across the street and toward his apartment as the two men gazed after them somewhat dumbfounded and wondering what the hell he'd meant by that.

As they walked, the cool air seemed to help Souichi sober up and become conscious again. "What happened? My arm is freakin' sore..." he looked up at the apartment complex, apparently he was almost back home again... in that empty share devoid of that idiots usual presence. He turned his head to stare at his shoulder, wondering why it stung so much as Hiroto let him go. "What the hell is this?"

Hiroto nervously chuckled, "Uhm... well you... uh... walked into a tattoo...parlor...and that's what they... did."

"What the fuck!" He glowered and turned around, but he didn't remember which way the place lay in. "I'm gonna kill them!"

"Tatsumi-san, I don't think that's such a good idea." That earned him yet another of those infamous death glares which caused him even more unease. "Hey... don't get mad, I'm just sayin' that ya should get some rest first and deal with them later. If ya go back there, they might just use something on ya and give ya even more tattoos."

Souichi was far from being pleased, he was furious, but he didn't know which way to go and he really was tired. The pain in his arm however bothered him, "Damn jerks," he muttered. "Fine." He swerved and stomped up the stairs to his and Morianga's apartment, not even yet realizing what the damn tattoo said, just that it was there.

Hiroto heaved a sigh of relief, shaking his head as he turned to head back towards his own place. He felt terrible about not having done anything to help Tatsumi, but then again he could have just made things worse for both of them. _'I think maybe... Tatsumi really needs Angel-kun... a lot more than either of them have ever realized. I truly hope for Tatsumi's sake that Angel-kun hasn't become a real angel.'_ Tomorrow he had to work again, even having already taken an extra shift for someone else, so he needed as much sleep as he could get.

Once inside, Souichi shut the door behind him, looking around the empty apartment again. _'I miss your presence here...never thought I would...so much..._ ' He wondered why that was, but he determined that it was probably because he'd never actually lived on his own, other than that time in Canada and that had been just temporary.

Again tears began to well up, because despite his earlier declaration that he didn't think Morinaga to be dead, it was still a very real and painful possibility. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand he took a quick shower, careful to lean against the wall as he did so due to being not quite sober. He didn't even bother with a change of clothes as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

As he walked toward his bedroom, he thought that if Morinaga were there, he might have tried something. At that thought he bit his lip, neither laughing nor scowling. Turning around he instead entered Morinaga's room, where his scent still lingered. It was something he hadn't really paid any attention to before, but now that he dwelled on it, he recalled that the man did have his own unique scent.

Laying down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling he frowned as his shoulder grazed the pillow where he'd received an un-wished for tattoo. Turning his head to look at it, which from his angle was upside down, he made it out, _I belong_ _to...Morinaga Tetsuhiro._ He blinked, "What?"

The long haired man sat up in the bed as that one sentence ran through his head again and again. At first he was angry, but as he continued to think it, for the words to reverberate through his head over and over again his heart began to beat unevenly. It was becoming difficult to breath as a lump formed in his throat, and trying to suppress the tears, his body shook as they slid down from the corners of his eyes. Grabbing one of the pillows he hugged it to him, burying his face in its contours.

He hated crying, it made him feel like a fool, yet he couldn't help it as the sobs racked painfully through him. _'I'm an idiot...'_ his curled fists pounded into the mattress beneath him, before falling into yet another restless sleep.


	9. What a Disaster

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the bed, Tetsuhiro wondered how he was going to get out of the mess he'd wound up in. At least he was alive, but he was stranded in a very odd place, and no matter what he said the people apparently were going to continue to believe what they wished to about him. Any of his protests were put down to not recalling any of his past lives, even though he wasn't sure that reincarnation was even a possibility. Even if it was, he didn't feel as though he belonged on the land which he had come to be at.

Another night had passed, but he hadn't been able to sleep, since there had been a couple of incidents where someone sneaked into his room and into bed next to him, startling him awake. They all said the same thing, male or even female, that they only wanted him, their _Ou_ to be happy. While he'd been as polite as possible in declining, each time it occurred he became more and more irritated. It had led to him being wary of sleeping at all, just in case someone else tried that. He wished they'd quit, because he simply did not have that inclination toward any of them.

Without any fitful rest, his head felt heavy and there was a low, but annoying buzz in his ears. Flopping back onto the mattress he stared up at the ceiling. There had to be a way to get back home, where he could wrap his arms around the only one he had any desire for; the one he had loved for about five years, even if things weren't perfect between them.

When he heard the door bang open, he sat up in the bed, round eyes turning to stare. Luckily it was just the old woman, who didn't seem inclined to try anything, and for that he was thankful.

"Good morning Ou-sama."

"Good morning..." he blinked as she placed a wheeled in tray before him, with a variety of fruit and a couple hard boiled eggs on it.

"Please eat."

"Okay..." he smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, because he didn't know these people and the thoughts that had only moments ago been circling inside his head. "Thank you..."

With a bow, the woman sat in one of the chairs that were in the room. "Ou-sama, were you disturbed last night?"

He looked up, after having taken a bite of mango. When it was polite to reply, "Uh...yeah...sort of..."

The woman sighed, "I see, for that I most humbly apologize. It is only that the people of this island wish to please you, and they do not find you unattractive. I am sure there are those too, that wish to be your life-mate."

"Life-mate?" There was only one person in the world he'd be only to glad to have as a life-mate, but he didn't think their relationship was yet stable enough for him to even ask that of him. Besides, he was sure that if he did, the man would become angry and probably hit him - as usual. Still, just the thought itself of him ever agreeing to that caused his eyes to glisten as his mouth curved into a smile. The only problem was, was how to get back to him, and upon wondering that, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ou-sama?" The elderly lady tilted her head at a curious angle as she stared at him. "Do you not want a life-mate? There is a harem room instead if..."

Before she could continue in that venue, he had raised his hand in front of him as he shook his head. "No, I don't want a harem. I prefer to be monogamous, it's just the way I am."

"I see, then shall you choose someone. The people will not discontinue their pursuit of you, until you have decided."

That only caused Tetsuhiro to frown again, as he poked at the food on the tray with the chopsticks he'd been given. "The one I want as a life-mate, isn't on this island."

Standing up the woman sighed, "I see, but knowing that, I am sure that they will still try to get with you, if only to console you, because of that." She turned to glare at the door, as a couple of pairs of eyes had peeped through upon hearing the conversation. "Especially with eavesdroppers like those gossipy twins." She stepped toward them, but they ran off, though she continued to follow them.

When Tetsuhiro was again alone in the room, he stared down into the breakfast, suddenly not feeling at all hungry. ' _But I have to eat, that way I can stay strong and alert. There has to be someway to get back._ ' Although it seemed that no matter what there was always going to be someone following him around for one reason or another. He just hoped that the following nights would not be like the previous.

* * *

The brunette cursed as he watched the culprits escape as the sirens could be heard in the distances getting closer. However when he went to rise, pain shot through his leg and he fell back onto the concrete, his gaze turning toward the lighter haired man. Who would have thought he'd run into him on his way to see his parents after learning of very disturbing news about his little brother.

Masaki appeared to be unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. _'They must have drugged him...or something'_ He didn't think they'd had any good intentions, when they'd tried to pulverize him, and although he'd put up a good fight it appeared that they might have broken his leg. At least he'd been smart enough to dial the police first before jumping in before they could run off with their victim.

When the police car stopped nearby and came up to him, he pointed in the direction the three other men had run. "Those men were up to no good..."

The officers partner called in on his radio for an ambulance for two, the other taking off in the direction the men had run. Kunihiro had no way of knowing if they'd find the ones responsible. He was sure that his parents would show up at the hospital if they knew what had happened, even if they were disappointed in his divorce. He had to know if they knew about Tetsuhiro and what they were going to do about it.

It wasn't too long before the ambulances arrived to take him and Masaki to the hospital, and luckily it looked like at least one of the culprits had been apprehended. The police before he was sent off to the hospital told him they'd be there the next day to speak with him for their report.


	10. Worries

* * *

His parents had indeed been on the first train to where Kunihiro was in the hospital. Yet he had to wonder if they were really concerned or if it was all just for appearances sake. Lately he had come to think that maybe they really didn't have any real love for either himself or Tetsuhiro, because throughout his whole life he had struggled for their approval. Their coldness, their bias had always influenced him, but his little brother just hadn't been the same. He was certain that it hurt his brother as it had always bothered him, though he hadn't quite realized how much until recently.

He looked up at them, "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here from Fukaoka."

His father lifted his hand, even as mother stood beside him. "We had to make sure you were alright," but there was no reassuring smile on his face, Kunihiro couldn't even recall when either of them had last genuinely smiled.

Kunihiro sighed, knowing they were about to ask what had happened exactly, but he didn't feel like telling them all the details, he'd have to relay it to the police in the morning anyway. So instead he cut them off, even though it was rude and quite unexpected from him, but he wasn't in the mood to be interrogated when something else was troubling him. "Did you hear about Tetsuhiro?"

His parents shifted uncomfortably as they looked between each other.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Do you intend to do anything about it?" He watched them through narrowed eyes, wondering how Tetsuhiro had managed to put up with them –- and him.

It was his father who spoke first of the two, "What can we do? There's a search team looking for..."

His mother placed her hand on his fathers arm. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to think one of her children were dead or if it was just because she didn't want to hear about a dead body, no matter whose it was.

Such detachment however only caused an ache over his own heart. He supposed they had had children, because it was the natural thing to do, but unlike some families they had little if any real love to spare. "So you're not going to do anything to help? Besides that, why didn't you try to inform me when you learned of this?"

His mother glared at him, something which was rare as he had tried to be the perfect son for them, to make her and father proud. Despite that, whenever he disappointed them, even if it wasn't often it would earn him such a cold response. "Kunihiro, there is nothing else that can be done, other than to prepare a funeral."

He stared at the two of them, confounded still by their attitude. He would have thought they would at least grieve for Tetsuhiro, he was also their son after all, the baby of the family. However, they stood there before him talking so cooly about a funeral. While he wanted to yell at them, as uncustomary tears swam before him he uttered under his breath, "Please. Get. Out."

"Kunihiro?" They questioned, but he was not in the mood to talk to them, to discuss anything with them.

"Just. Get. Out. Now!" He glared at them as they backed out of the room, both looking confused and not quite sure what to think, because he didn't usually treat them in such a way. Luckily they left, probably thinking it had to do with the injuries he'd sustained earlier that day. Once they were gone he sank back into the pillows of the hospital bed, releasing a shaky breath.

 _'They're so ready to put Tetsuhiro to rest, even without a body! What if he's_ _still alive?'_ He really hoped that he was, because despite everything, he did love his little brother. Not that he'd realized how truly stupid he'd been until the last few months, or that he'd really been nothing more than an extension of his parents ideal. With the divorce he'd already fallen from that particular pedestal and although he was sure to continue to fall further from it, he didn't give a damn anymore. _'I wonder how his partner is taking this...'_ Once he was released and had given the police their report, he was determined to go speak to him, especially since he couldn't go searching the Atlantic for his younger sibling himself with his broken leg.

While he did wonder how Masaki was, he wanted to first see to the matter concerning his little brother.

* * *

Turning over, with a frown, the long haired blond stilled. The pillow beneath him felt damp, and his eyes stung as he slowly opened them. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the bedside table where his glasses lay. As he sat up and put them on, his gaze coming into focus he recalled the events of the past twenty-four hours or so. The bed he was in was missing something important, as it was Morinaga's bed. It was Morinagaless, and while usually he thought that any bed was good that way, he wasn't able to think that way at that moment. As he wrapped his hand around his opposite arm, his eyes were cast to the side on the bed.

He frowned, because he actually found himself missing those arms which he'd often found wrapped around him in the morning after engaging in certain acts that he'd disapproved of. It took a little while before he managed to talk himself into getting up and getting ready for the day. However, he didn't feel like going to school, because there too there wouldn't be that idiot kouhai of his and it wasn't a simple absence either.

He wasn't completely sure what he was going to do, but he decided to visit Matsuda-san's first before anything else. Hopefully Kanako had gone to school and hadn't heard the news and hopefully it wouldn't be talked about at school, although she hadn't known the flight number. He didn't want the news to worry her, it was the end of the week. He'd tell her when she got back, since he was certain she was already on her way to school.

Matsuda-san opened the door, "Oh Souichi-kun! Come in, I just read the newspaper." She frowned, because to her Souichi looked very upset, in such a state she hadn't witnessed him in really since they'd all lost his mother Hana.

Souichi kept his head down, "Did Kanako make it to school?"

"Yes, she left before the paperboy came by, so she doesn't know."

"That's fine, I'll tell her about it when she gets home." He stepped inside and sank down onto the couch, feeling exhausted due to his uneasy sleep.

"Have you head breakfast yet? If not, I'm sure I could whip something up for you."

"No... no thank you. I'm not...hungry."

"But you should eat something, at least a piece of toast or fruit. I know the news was upsetting, but you shouldn't skip meals."

"Maybe later...Matsuda-san."

"Alright Souichi-kun, but please do eat something today."

"Okay..." was the reply Matsuda-san received. To her he didn't seem lively at all, but then she could hardly blame him for losing the only friend he seemed to have as she turned around to prepare something in the kitchen.

Souichi, just stared at the floor, his hands gripping his knees, as everything continued to replay in his mind yet again. _'Fuck.'_


	11. Plans

* * *

Souichi hadn't moved from the spot on the couch since that morning, not until he heard the door opening and the familiar voice of his little sister shout, "I'm hoooommmeee!"

He stood up as she came into the room, after discarding her shoes. He saw her blink at him.

"Welcome home Kanako..." but his voice was weary and cracked. Matsuda-san had tried her best to get him to eat something, and though he'd taken a nibble of two off a piece of toast, it had tasted like cardboard.

Kanako continued to stare at him wide-eye'd. She was quite an intuitive young lady. "Nii-san... is something wrong?"

The blond sighed as he sat back where he'd been, "You might...want to sit down..."

Kanako hearing that frowned and hesitantly sat down. She didn't like where this was heading, it meant something terrible had happened. However until she knew what there was nothing she could say or do to help her big brother Souichi. "What... is it?" her voice wobbled slightly.

"Morinaga's plane... yesterday it crashed."

Kanako's eyes widened in shock, "What! I didn't know that. I had heard about a plane crashing, but Morinaga-san was on it?"

He could only manage to nod his head once. It was even difficult to talk about, but not as difficult as it would have been yesterday or even earlier that day.

"Is he okay?" The question his sister asked was the one he wanted to know the most, because there had been no body found, but the people had presumed him dead. Yet none of them on the plane had been doctors. They probably hadn't even taken the time to check his pulse, too worried about their own safety, acting like moronic cowards.

"Nii-san?" He heard his sisters voice again, this time with an anxcious inflection to it. Taking a deep breath he looked up from the floor into her eyes.

"I don't know Kanako." He watched her grow pale, he realized then that she'd been even more attached to Morinaga than he'd ever imagined, accepting him easily as part of their family. Yet to think of him as that himself, he didn't have time to dwell on that, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Was he the one who..." her choked breath at even the possibility stopped her from finishing the question, but when he nodded she broke into a cry. "That's terrible!" Her eyes, Souichi noticed were turning red and tears began to fall unceremoniously down her face as she leaped up and wrapped her arms around him.

Souichi, "There might still be a chance that he's...still alive."

Kanako backed away a little and stared at her big brother, "Really?"

"They never found a body, and you've said before that he's skillful haven't you?" He didn't like to see his little sister cry, especially when it involved the possibility of someone who'd been a part of their lives for so long being gone -– forever.

Kanako took a deep breath and nodded, "That's right! He is skillful, he must have gotten himself to safety..." she tilted her head to one side, hand over her mouth, "but where?"

"That's the thing, no one knows, but I'm going to find out... somehow." He just needed to acquire the funds to go search himself. He had no faith in the search team what-so-ever, not after the flight tower and their pilots themselves had failed to keep _everyone_ safe.

Kanako having that hope still in her heart was able to eat dinner later that night. While Souichi didn't eat nowhere near as much as usual, he did manage to get a few small portions down before having an early night at Matsuda-san's. She'd insisted on him staying there the night, and it had been easier, because if he went back to the apartment he'd feel doubly lonely.

He was too exhausted for more tears, to the point where he fell into a very deep sleep, far beyond the point where dreams or nightmares could reach him and for that he was thankful. In the morning he'd put in a leave of absence, he was sure the University would understand, though him doing so was very unusual, but this was a special case.

* * *

As the sunlight hit his eyes of the brunette laying in the hospital bed, he grunted as he went to turnover. However as he did so, he stilled as pain shot up through his leg. Gritting his teeth, he didn't dare move for several moments, before slowly shifting himself. He'd hit it against a bar, but just then a doctor came in to tell him he was going to be released shortly and that a couple police were outside the door to question him.

"Let them come in, I'll talk to them while you prepare the paperwork for my discharge... but is Junya Masaki okay?"

The doctor nodded, "He's fine." The doctor wouldn't reveal anything more than that, but it still offered Kunihiro relief.

As the doctor left the room, the police officers entered the room.

"You're Morinaga Kunihiro, correct?" Asked one of them, while the other held a clipboard and a pencil to note their conversation.

"Yes, that's me. Son of Morinaga Ichiro and Kunihko." They asked him what had happened the night before and he told him what he had seen. Three men had been carrying the body of Junya Masaki, and he'd noticed him struggle, but he was sure they'd either put something over his nose or had hit him to knock him out. It had been dark, but he'd at least seen their faces under the street light as he'd gotten closer. He tried to describe them in as good a detail as possible.

"Thank you for your time Morinaga. We'll be speaking with Junya as well so that we can make sure the person we caught fits both of your descriptions and if so hopefully he'll help us get the other two."

Kunihiro just nodded in response to that, "I hope so too." It was a lucky thing he thought, that after they'd left his discharge papers had gone through and he was walked out to a cab, after receiving crutches. They were slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't like he didn't know how to use them, though it had been quite some time since he'd ever had a need for such things.

He gave the cab driver directions to the University that his brother had been attending before the incident, because he didn't know where else to find his Senpai that he was quite certain was his _partner_.

Stepping out of the cab, he looked around. Now he just had to figure out where he could find Tatsumi.


	12. Working Together

* * *

That morning, Souichi had risen early and had returned to the apartment he had been sharing with Morinaga in order to get a change of clothes. A quick shower had refreshed him, but it had not alleviated the tightness of his chest. Each movement felt as though it were in slow-motion, as if time had slowed down to less than a snails pace. He had just wanted to hurry up and get to the University so that he could personally put in his request, because he doubted he'd be able to concentrate at all after receiving such horrific news.

It had been lucky for him that they had understood his dilemma and weren't about to hold it against him, though they didn't realize that he also had planned to somehow find a way to search for Morinaga himself. _'I have to get the funds from somewhere though...but where?'_ While thinking that as he exited the building, he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going as he stared at the ground blankly, lost in thought. Not until he nearly ran into someone.

He glowered as he looked up, frowning for a moment, though he'd been about to open his mouth and yell at the other person. Yet that face belonged to Morinaga's elder brother, so the words had died in his throat.

Kunihiro blinked, straightening his glasses. "Sorry about that," even though Tatsumi had been the one not paying any attention, but he couldn't say he didn't blame him if that absentmindedness was due to what he thought it was. "Tatsumi isn't it?"

Souichi nodded, "Yeah...what are you doing here? Your brother..."

"I know, it was you I came to see."

"Why?" asked the blond suspiciously of the other man, wondering what he could possibly want to see him about.

"Well, you see, after learning about my brother and the fact that his body has not yet been found I wanted to go search for him myself, however something came up." He indicated the crutches he held under his arms, which finally drew the others attention.

"I see... but what does that..." before Souichi could finish the older Morinaga cut him off by explaining.

"Since my parents don't seem to concerned about it and I can't very well go search for my little brother in this condition, I thought perhaps I might enlist your aid... being my brothers partner and all."

Souichi stiffened at the last few words, blushing profusely at that. "What? Who said that!" If Morinaga had told his brother that, but unfortunately he wasn't there to clobber him. _'I really need to find him, if only to punch him for this!'_

"He didn't exactly tell me, but his behavior on the phone from my questioningly left me in no doubt."

Opening his mouth to tell Morinaga's brother otherwise, he closed it again, recalling that he'd said something about searching for that idiot and wanting his aid. He figured it might be better to hear him out rather than argue the point, just in case the man withdrew from that.

Kunihiro himself, taking the other mans silence to mean he'd been correct in his assumption, not that he would retract it anyway if the man had denied it, he continued. "I've quite a bit of money saved. Enough to hire a boat, someone to drive the boat and supplies. I would go myself, but as you have already noted I'm sure, I can't do that. So, would you be willing to go in my place to look for Tetsuhiro?"

Here was the perfect solution to the quandary he'd been in only moments ago, the one he'd been in since first thinking of it. At least if he were able to try and find Morinaga he felt sure he'd find him long before those idiots did who were only starting a search party so that they didn't look bad on national television. He on the other hand had a reason to find him, that had nothing to do with wanting to look like a good samaritan. _'He's got to be alive, and when I find him...oh when I find him!'_ but trying to remain calm in front of Morinaga's brother he replied as evenly as he could. "Of course. I was just wondering how I'd be able to go off looking for him myself, and luckily for you I already put in a leave of absence from the University."

Kunihiro smiled, sighing thankfully. "Thank you. I've already hired the boat, the supplies should be ready sometime before nightfall too. When do you think you could be ready?"

"I just need to pack a thing of clothes and get my Passport, since you seem to have everything else under control." The sooner he started the search the better. "You do know where the plane crashed, right?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, so does the person who'll be stirring the boat. They came highly recommended, although you'll be the only two on it, unless you plan to take someone else with you?"

"No, I don't plan to take someone else with me, that would just slow me down and I don't want to disturb my families routine either."

"Very well, here's the address where you can find the dock, the name of the boat and its captain. I'm sorry I wont be there to see you off, as I have someone else I have to see too. However, please be sure to call me if you run into any trouble. My credit card is at your disposal as well, as long as it has to do with finding my brother."

Souichi took the cards that the other man had taken out of his wallet and handed to him. He didn't think he'd need to use the credit card, but he didn't want to offend him, so he quietly placed it in his own wallet for safe keeping. Each of them going their own way as they prepared for the rest of the day.

 _'Just you wait Morinaga.'_ Was the last thing the light haired man thought as he packed his suitcases and left for the address that had been on one of the cards Morinaga's big brother had given to him.


	13. Special Plant

* * *

The dark haired man dressed in the purple clothe given to him by the people of the island sighed as he gazed out the glassless window at the small village. He didn't know how he would get away, but surely the lifeboat he'd been on hadn't been ruined. It was possible though, but there had to be something he could use on the island if that were the case. Turning his head, he stared at the door with a frown, ' _But first, I need to get past those guards.'_ He had a feeling that no one was going to want him to leave the island, not when they thought he was their _Ou_.

Just at that moment, one of the guards looked in on him, "Is there anything you need Ou-sama?" Despite Tetsuhiro having mentioned his name to them, they still were determined to refer to him by that title. A title to which he had not been born to and nor did he want, at least not when he couldn't be with Tatsumi Souichi and the fact that he was worried he'd disappoint them all in the end anyway.

"I'm fine, but... is there any way to get a... tour of the island?" Perhaps that would enable him to learn a bit more, maybe even find something to help him escape the bizarre situation he had been thrust into by a quirk of fate.

The guard grinned, "Of course Ou-sama. You are perhaps becoming more interested in your land and its people?"

He didn't like to lie really, but he was sort of interested, though he didn't want to stay there for long. It wasn't home to him, not when home was where the heart was and he'd left it with Senpai whether or not Tatsumi Souichi had wanted it.

The guard called for someone and soon there were two more men, these ones big and burly. Tetsuhiro was certain that they must have worked out everyday since their youth to get quite like they were. Along with them were three young ladies who stared at him coyly. That only made him more nervous, because of what the elderly woman had told him earlier.

"These two are Shirou and Takashi and their cousins Kiki, Keke and Koko. They'll be your guards and tour guides."

There was little Tetsuhiro could think of to say, other than, "Thank you..." because he did not wish to offend them and he had said he wanted to get out and see the island. The way that those women were staring at him just unnerved him. He didn't think they were interested in his person either, but because of his title, though either way he wasn't interested in them. He'd already let it be known that he was gay, but he supposed he could be thankful for them not being men who were interested in him. The guards at least, so far didn't seem to have an inclination toward him. For that he was also thankful as he was led out of the room, down the hall and out the door into the thick foliage of the islands wilderness behind the village.

Shirou, the darker of the two men cut through the foliage, with Takashi at the very back, Tetsuhiro between everyone as they made their way around the island. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't a small island either.

He had to admit, though he wanted to be back home in Japan, the island did have its own allure and vibrant colors. He stilled as he saw something, which he didn't think should be there. He recalled Senpai's father talking about the plant, but it was an extinct species, _Adiantum lianxianense_. Had it not been for that, he probably would not even have noticed it. Maybe there were other such discoveries yet to be found on the strange island. _Why hasn't it been found before now?_ Sometimes even modern technology seemed to overlook things, and people thought everything that could be discovered had already been.

The others had stilled when the one they called Ou-sama had done so, each of them gazing at him and finally once voiced, "Ou-sama...? Are you alright?"

Tetsuhiro nodded, after a moment, of course they'd been asking him that, but he still wasn't used to being referred to as Ou-sama. "Yes, I'm fine, but that plant."

"It is just a plant, isn't it?" asked one of the young women who had been walking with him and the guards.

"That may be, but it's listed as extinct throughout the rest of the world. Such a discovery would be monumental, especially if there are more things here that can no longer be found."

"That is sad," spoke Keke, the taller of the three women. "To lose something forever, for it never to be seen again. It makes one realize that humans too are just as fragile and could one day become extinct."

Kiki and Koko glared at their sister, "Don't say things like that!"

Tetsuhiro sighed, "But it's true. There's something I'd like to know... why doesn't anyone else know about this island?"

It was the guard, Takashi who spoke in a deep and foreboding voice. "That is because, we are in a zone where none of today's technology works. My mother was also like you and wound up stranded here. She, as you are, was lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes, you see, the people here do not take kindly to strangers who come here without permission, even though there is no way to get that permission since no one knows. They will lock them away or kill them, if neither of those they might sell them to someone who lives on the island. My mother was sold to my father, but lucky for them they had fallen in love at first sight and my father had saved up enough just barely to save her from the clutches of someone much crueler."

Throughout that, Tetsuhiro's heart had sank at the thought of any of that having happened to him. Maybe it was a good thing they had mistaken him for the reincarnate of their Ou. While he mulled over that tidbit of information, there was a loud bang heard in the distance and a blood curdling scream of terror. It startled him, but not thinking, he ran toward the sound, only because it seemed as though something had happened to someone.

"Ou-sama!" The guards called after him, trying to catch his arm, but he was just a little to quick for them. "Don't, you'll be killed if you go near there!"

Tetsuhiro paused only for a moment, but continued, it was wrong to abandon someone, and he was sure whomever had screamed was frightened, as he had been when he'd found himself completely alone on that plane.

As he rushed through, the branches scratched him, pricker bushes catching onto his pants leg, but he shrugged it all off, holding his arm in front of his face as he came into a clearing. What he saw, caused him to still in shock, _'What the hell...is that?'_


	14. Reptilian Enemy

* * *

It took a few seconds for Tetsuhiro to realize what that creature was, but he'd never seen one so enormous before. It was a crocodile, of frightening proportions and he had a feeling that many a villager had likely lost their lives to it. His eyes shot to the tree it was trying to bend, catching sight of someone up in the tree. For a moment he felt dizzy as he realized what that hideous reptile was munching on, a human leg. Yet it seemed the person was still alive, but for how long he couldn't say if that wound wasn't taken care of soon and if not that... there was still that crocodile that seemed bent on finishing off what it had taken a bite out of.

He shuddered, wanting to turn around and run away, but he just couldn't do that and leave a still living being to die, even if it seemed no one else wished to help. He quickly looked for something and finding a pile of rocks, he threw it as hard as he could at the crocodile, once he was close enough, hiding behind a boulder. He just hoped that the reptile didn't see him. Each time he threw one, he bent down out of sight. He was shaking, because of the insane thing he was doing, as it could put his own life in jeopardy and he really did not want to end up in the belly of a crocodile.

The guards Shirou and Takashi had snuck up to him. Although it seemed as though they were following his lead.

Takashi, "Shirou, if that monster comes this way, take Ou-sama and the girls and run for it."

Shirou frowned, "Takashi..." but when the other man glared at him, he nodded. Tetsuhiro was just glad for the help, but he didn't want anyone to get left behind. Although as he was about to say that, the crocodile had turned and seen them. _If someone had a gun, they could be rid of that beast._

While he might not like the thought of killing a wild animal, if it was dangerous to the lives of others, that was another matter. Slowly the back down huddling behind the boulder. The crocodile hadn't made its move toward them, perhaps because of the wounded in the tree.

They hadn't realized that the girls had left only to return with the other villagers carrying rocks and spears.

Tetsuhiro shook his head, as he realized why. _It's not because of whose in the tree, it's because of me, but if this helps save that person in the tree then I'm glad._

The crocodile snapped toward them, but with so many spears and stones being thrown at it, and one hitting it in the eye it sank back into the water, and Tetsuhiro without thinking went up and climbed the tree.

The young man appeared to be too frightened and shocked to notice him, and struggled when Tetsuhiro tried to help him down. However the man looked at him and cried. "Ou-sama!" and clung to him shakily, as Tetsuhiro moved down the tree, the guards below helping him down as he got near the bottom. Shirou took the young man and everyone began to leave.

Tetsuhiro, "Don't you want to get rid of that crocodile?"

"Crocodile? You mean that monster?" When Tetsuhiro nodded, the villager continued. "Of course, but we have tried, and though we've wounded it, it always goes back below the water where we cannot get to it without risking our lives. Since we're unable to be rid of it, it is how those who commit a crime punishable by death meet their end."

"That boy wasn't..."

"No, he's just foolhardy is all. He says he likes adventure, but I'm sure after this he'll have had a change of heart... his leg and all. Shirou has taken him to the doctor who will be able to seal the wound. Hopefully he'll live, but there is a chance."

Tetsuhiro frowned, not liking that at all, "We need to get rid of the crocodile before it hurts anyone else, and to punish someone that way is too cruel."

The villagers smiled slightly, "But there is no way; we have tried everything."

"Have you tried firearms?"

"Firearms? What is that?"

He should have known, they wouldn't know. "It's guns, using gunpowder or bullets. If used correctly you could be rid of that reptile in no time."

"We do not have that..."

"Unless..." spoke one of the other villagers, which had Tetsuhiro's eyes zeroing in on her. "We often get things from the sea, boarded up in squares of wood. We don't know what is in them, but maybe there could be something like that. We have never opened them, for the elders determined that only the Ou could do so, and that is you."

"Then... show me to them, perhaps we'll find something of use with which to be rid of the creature so that no one need fear being eaten again. Is that the only one of its kind on the island though?"

"Yes, it came to us in such a square as well, and we only opened it for it made noise. The elders said it had been tiny eighty years ago."

"I see," Tetsuhiro frowned, so the crocodile was that old, no wonder it had gotten so large. It wasn't in its natural habitat, though perhaps this area it lived in was similar to it. Had he had a way of contacting a wildlife reservation or something like it he would have, but there was no way to do anything else other than to kill it. It was better that than having it eat even more people be it just their limbs or whole. "Well then... where are the boxes or crates... that's what you call wood shaped into squares which have things in them."

Some of the villagers wanted no part in what was being planned, either because they didn't want to have to deal with the crocodile, or because they preferred to use it as punishment. Perhaps there were those who simply liked it, even though it did take the lives of others. However there were still those whose eyes had sparkled with hope that they might finally be able to rid themselves of the terrifying beast, especially those whom had already lost someone close or whom had small children to care for.

It didn't take them long to reach the area where they kept everything that had washed ashore, which appeared to include pieces of wood and boats. There wasn't a whole boat or one without damage to it, but Tetsuhiro thought there was a possibility he could use it to construct one that he could use to leave. That would however have to wait, he wanted that beast gone before anyone else got hurt. "There's a lot of crates," he remarked as he looked at the piles of them, it had even made a partial maze. He hoped they were somehow marked to make it easier to find something. The sooner they found it, if there was any, the better off everyone would be.


	15. Dancing Butterfly

* * *

Some of the villagers looked a little skeptically at the crates, wondering what could possibly be in them that could do away with the creature which had taken countless lives, both innocent as well as guilty. How many children had suffered the loss of a parent or sibling, how many parents had lost their child to the hideous monstrosity that had plagued them for more than eighty years. Would there be such a thing they wondered, that would enable them to finally be free from the fear of being eaten alive or having a loved one snatched from them with a single snap of that creatures jaw as Ou-sama had predicted.

They watched as he painstakingly looked over each crate, checking for a sign and if there was none they had heard him say, then they'd have to pry each one open.

Tetsuhiro had noticed the several eyes on him, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that and really hoped that he wouldn't have to do so. He had a feeling that being an Ou came with great responsibility among other things, not to mention the continuous coy glances from some of the men and women who didn't seem to care what he'd said about the matter. He didn't want a repeat of the night before though, but he had a feeling he might not be any less sought after when it was time to sleep again.

As he thought this, he nearly missed something, but stopped to have a closer look. He read _gunpowder_. "This crate, carefully take it down and place it over there. We just need to find a gun or two to go with it now, then we can be rid of the crocodile."

The villagers seemed to perk up at having found something that Ou-sama thought would help, even if it was only part of what they needed. Someone asked however, "What do we do with the body? Wont it smell after awhile, even in the water?"

That was something they hadn't considered, not even Tetsuhiro. However he replied, "There are people who eat crocodile meat, although I've never had a chance to myself."

They gazed at him in awe. It had been awhile since they'd had enough meat to feed the entire village for a real festival. They'd mostly eaten fruits, vegetables and fish. Only recently had they had a famine, but it had started to get better, but this was surely a sign that it was all because of Ou-sama, before and after his arrival. They whispered as much to each other, but Tetsuhiro heard it and smiled strangely, wary of the whole thing, but he knew that he couldn't talk them out of their interpretation. They had already proved that by their insistence that he was indeed who they thought he was. Which was probably a good thing after what he'd heard from Takashi.

It didn't take too long before he came across a box marked _firearms_. "Finally, this is it. Take this and put it near the gunpowder, but be careful. If the gunpowder is moved to much or set afire it could explode."

The people looked nervous, but there were still those who followed his instructions. Now the only thing left to do was open it and prepare for battle.

Souichi had gathered everything he needed from his place, making sure to give Matsuda-san an extra key so that she could take care of it bi-weekly while he was away. He couldn't have very well left without saying anything to anyone, and although she and his sister looked worried, he'd tried his best to reassure them. He had however not called Tomoe, because he wasn't there and didn't often call. He had told Kanako however that if he did call, she and Matsuda-san could tell him what was going on.

Having been dropped off at the dock and began to look for the _'Dancing Butterfly_ ' When he came to it, he stopped. It didn't look very big compared to some that he had passed, but at least he'd packed light, with just a few wilderness survival items his father had taught him about some time ago as well as a couple changes of clothes. The only other things that were on the boat, now that dusk had fallen were those which the older of the Morinaga brothers had bought for the trip. He wondered though where the captain was.

Someone whistled from behind him and he turned around to see a woman in thigh-cut jean shorts and a sleeveless white shirt tied at the midriff. The woman was also wearing of all things a captains hat, with only a few strands of dark brown hair peaking out from beneath it which read _'Dancing Butterfly._ ' He didn't care that the captain was a woman, but the way she was dressed made him wonder about her morals, even more so when she began to talk.

"Heya sweets, you Tatsumi Souichi?"

"Uh, yeah... and you are?"

"Captain o' the Dancing Butterfly, Miss. Natasha-Lee Marie Smythe. That's smee-thee not smith."

He blinked, this woman was strange, but she was the captain. It seemed dangerous to be a female captain when one dressed like that, depending on the morals of the rest of the crew or passengers. Kunihiro had said though that there was only the captain, not having told him it was a woman either. He didn't have time though to go back and find the man and punch him for that, the sooner he left to find his kouhai, Morinaga, the sooner he'd find him –- he hoped.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Smythe," apparently she was a foreigner with a name like that, he wondered what she was doing there, if she was usually around or if Kunihiro had hired her from wherever she came from. There wasn't time for that kind of questioning either.

"Please, call me Tashi," she smiled at him beneath half closed lids, before hoisting herself up the steps of her boat. Souichi picked up his bags to follow, not even realizing the exaggerated sway of the woman's hips.

Once they were both aboard, "Well Souichi, do you have everything?"

"Yeah... but when did I say you could call me that?"

"Aww come on, whats it gonna hurt? We're gonna be alone on this boat ya'know while we search for that friend of yours, whats the point of being so formal, hmmn?"

Before he could answer she entered the Captain's pit after untying from the dock to start the boats motor and begin the search. Somehow though, he didn't have any good feelings about this at all.


	16. Dangerous

* * *

Tetsuhiro as he helped a couple of the villagers pry open the crates, he wondered how to get the crocodile to come out of the water, because he didn't think the gunshot would work so well in that element. However he didn't want to use anyone as bait, so he was trying to think of what they could use to attract the reptiles attention, so that it would surface long enough for them to shoot, right between its eyes. Some shot that would instantly kill it he hoped, but wasn't certain it would be possible, but he'd rather it didn't suffer by slowly dieing from whatever wounds might be inflicted upon it.

He blinked when he realized that both crates were open. He instructed them to follow his lead as he took out parts of a gun and set them out. There were about ten in one crate, along with bullets. It was a lucky thing that he'd learned how to put them together, because of a family member who'd passed away sometime ago, before it had become known that he was gay. He doubted that person, had they lived longer, would have been as unforgiving as his parents over something he simply couldn't control.

Finally the guns were ready, but he didn't think any of them knew how to aim it, so ten guns were really useless. He knew how to use them, but he'd never shot a living thing before. Fake targets and moving bottles yes, but a living and breathing creature, no. "These are too dangerous for those who don't know how to use them, to use them. Therefore, those who wish to help me evict the crocodile from this life should bring their spear with them, and some sort of bait to get it to come back out of the water."

"Bait?" they looked at each other.

"Not one of you, like some kind of animal meat that you normally yourselves might eat." Then again, how was he to know whether or not the people of the island were cannibals, because wasn't that also a possibility. Just that thought worried him.

"Oh, like the cawing birds?" Tetsuhiro could only be thankful that some of their words were so easily recognizable. He wondered how long the people had been on the island, but from what Takashi had said, there were those who did get stranded here other than himself. Perhaps that was why, but most of them looked Asian and spoke mostly from what he could garner an older form of Japanese. Well, at least they could communicate with each other, it might have been far more difficult if not for that.

"Yes, if that is what you eat, although crocodiles like fresh meat, but it would be better to cut off its head now than for it to suffer in the monsters jaws or be swallowed hole and slowly die one way or another."

They grimaced at that thought, especially with the reminder of really small children who had been lost to the jaws of the large crocodile. "We will get the cawing bird for you then, wait here. Lang will have some for sure!" A couple of them went off in the direction of wherever this Lang person was.

_'It's fortunate that these things somehow landed here, but unfortunate if it means there were so many crashing planes or sinking ships, although if its just the cargo that went overboard that better than a life being taken by the sea.'_

Soon, he'd be able to try and rid the island of the dangerous creature, although even shooting it could cause a problem with the possibility of the gunshot ricocheting. _'It would be good, if I dealt a lethal shot the first time without that happening.'_

* * *

The breeze coming off the water was chilly, despite the warmth of the evening the further they got away from port. Souichi shivered, but the woman didn't even seem phased, not even wearing the getup that she was. "Aren't you cold Smythe?" He didn't feel comfortable calling her Tashi, even though she'd asked him too.

She quirked a brow in his direction, her lips forming a pout, "Aww, too set in your ways to call me Tashi? Or perhaps just shy? But nah, I'm not cold, I'm used to this. Although you could always warm me up later yaknow?" She winked.

The blond man blinked, twice. He didn't know how to respond to that, but he was even more uncomfortable than he'd been earlier. Plus he couldn't even jump out and swim for shore as they'd gotten too far for him to be able to do that realistically.

"It's the way I and my fellow countrymen were raised. As for your last question, I don't think I can help you, unless you want a jacket?" There were some things he would have liked to ask or to say, but she was being paid for the use of her boat and time. ' _This is Morinaga's brothers fault... no it's Morinaga's fault. If he hadn't gotten on that plane, none of this would ever have happened!'_

He didn't notice the frown on the captain's brow, nor the thinning of her lips as he turned around thinking that and went down to his quarters below. It was too bad that the captain had a key to every room, because that meant locking the door would be a useless task if that woman hadn't been joking.

 _'If she wasn't she's certainly a loose woman, she doesn't even know me, only just met me and already is making those kind of suggestions. I would never consider anything with a woman like that even if I didn't belong to...'_ he blinked, proceeding to shake his head, as he placed his palm over the area on his arm where that tattoo had been placed upon him. He groaned, for it still stung _'And what am I going to do about that? It'll have to wait, but I can't believe I was so stupid!'_ he clenched the fist of his other hand into the bed which was bolted to the floor.

Wearily he drifted off to sleep, the current gentle rock of the boat on the water lulling him into a deep doze. He didn't even realize that the captain had intentionally started to turn the boat in a direction other than she'd been specified to go by the directions given to her by Kunihiro and her current passenger.

Tashi smirked, "I wont let you find your friend until I've got you begging for me my pretty haired man." She chuckled, "No one's been able to resist for long before, and then when I have you deep in my snare, that's the only time to release a man. Leaves them dazed and confused and begging for more." Then she whistled as she anchored the ship for the night in order to get some sleep, not that she needed much. She'd turn the boat back around before they got to far, since she didn't want to run into anything that might be suspicious.


	17. Immorality

* * *

It was getting hotter as the sun appeared to be directly overhead. It was sometime in the afternoon and Tetsuhiro had not yet had lunch. Although he couldn't think of eating with the man-eating crocodile running loose. When he'd noticed a couple of toddlers had followed their parents, he'd been even more determined to rid them of that which caused the greatest amount of fear.

He had told the parents that it wasn't a good idea to even have the children there, because everyone who was participating in the extermination of the reptile could get hurt if the bullet bounced off the creature. It all would depend on how much the beast moved and if he'd be able to get a shot in in the right place.

It wasn't long before someone returned with what he'd asked for, a freshly killed animal, what the people referred to as a cawing bird. It looked as though it might be a relative of a crow, but it didn't have its head, so he couldn't be sure. It was a sad sight, although he ate meat too, he usually didn't see it still with feathers on, but at least he didn't have to look at its head. "Could you tie it on the tree branch? I'm going to sit up there, I think it might be the best angle to get a good shot in."

"But Ou-sama, that is dangerous, even the boy lost a leg while in that tree."

"It can't be helped, it's better that I risk losing a limb than to risk that of so many other lives," though he had to admit, he was frightened at the very thought of what they had implied. However he wasn't about to tell them that, least they try to dissuade him from his course. He knew they were worried about him, but they also appeared to be in awe of what he'd just said.

"You truly are our Ou-sama, always thinking of the people before oneself." What the villagers said caused him to grimace, though he'd been working on preparing the firearms he'd chosen, a rifle, as well as a thing of bullets wrapped around his waist in case he needed more. Were they going to interpret everything he did as an act that they believed their Ou would do he wondered. Still it was no time to be thinking about that.

With the rifle strapped over his shoulder he began to climb the tree, although his heart was pounding, since it was close to where the crocodile lived, and where the boy from earlier that day had lost a leg. _'I hope he'll be alright, he lost a lot of blood and I don't think they have a red cross or anything like that around here.'_

He was glad to have the help of some of the villagers, and luckily they had understood what he'd said about even the shooting being dangerous and that they should hide behind thick trees or boulders. He didn't want them to be hit with a bullet should it ricochet off of the crocodiles skin. Although he realized he was the one most in danger of that, being the one with the gun and it possibly pinging back toward him. That caused him to shudder as he positioned himself on the tree branch; the birds body dangling from the one below it.

' _I hope it takes the bait, the sooner this is over, the better.'_ There too was his hope that he'd be able to even pull the trigger, if not, he was in really deep trouble.

Patiently he waited for the frightening giant man-eater to emerge from below the surface. It however seemed to be taking its time, and Tetsuhiro wondered if perhaps it was taking a nap or if it was smarter than people often thought animals were. Then again animals had a sense of danger, so maybe the brute sensed that if it came out there was some danger. Yet the dark haired man in the tree was determined to wait it out if necessary, wondering how long it would take before the crocodile took the bait. It was only a matter of time, and as long as no one made any noise at some point the reptile had to appear.

Suddenly, water splashed upward, drenching Morinaga. Luckily the rifle didn't get too wet due to it being between the tree branch and his body. Although that water was cold in comparison to the afternoon heat. At least the crocodile appeared to have taken the bait, and although Tetsuhiro was uneasy that it might not be the meager offering that had attracted it, but himself as it seemed to stare up at him.

Gulping down the thickness that had arose in his throat, he aimed the rifle between the crocodiles eyes, his finger pulling back on the trigger and as he heard the click he closed his own eyes, unable to watch.

* * *

Souichi whimpered in his sleep, recalling the day Morinaga had left for that conference overseas. Watching him, he reached out, "Don't go..." however when he heard a strange feminine chuckle his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

He looked down and noticed that half of his buttons were undone and that there were a pair of hands with crimson nail polish dangerously close to the v of his legs. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman, "What the hell do you think you're doing Smythe?" He slowly grasped her hands and placed them back at her sides.

Tashi pouted as she gazed into his eyes, "That's not nice, after you asked me not to go."

"What? I didn't say any such thing to you! Now get out of here." If she weren't a woman he would have punched her already. _'Morinaga isn't the only one with issues over their control, but he never did this upon first meeting me either.'_

Tashi lifted a finger and traced down Souichi's chin, to the middle of his chest. He backed away at the touch, it didn't feel right, and he couldn't hold back that line of questioning either, "Would you stop? Are you some fucking whore that you need to spread your legs before any and every man you come into contact with?"

At that the woman drew back with a dark frown, "Now, that's no way to talk to a lady."

"A lady! You've got to be fucking kidding me. There's no way you're a lady if you go around acting like a bitch in heat for just anyone." Why couldn't the stupid woman have just left him alone, she wasn't acting like a professional at all, trying to come on to her client. He hadn't rented the boat and he was sure Kunihiro hadn't rented it for this sort of purpose.

Tashi glowered at him for a moment, ready to hit him as evident by the clenching of her fists, but taking a deep breath her frown turned into a frightening smirk. "Are you a prude? I don't know too many men who would refuse such an offer." She looked at his hands, "You don't have a ring, so I don't think you're married. Perhaps you're a virgin, now that would be interesting." She leaned toward him on her hands and knees above him as he sank back into the pillow.

He took hold of the woman's arms and pushed her away. "That's not any of your business!"

"Aww, seems like you are."

"I'm not! Now leave me the fuck alone. Don't you get it? I don't want you!" The sleeve of his shirt fell to reveal the area around his shoulder and it seemed the annoying woman had caught sight of it.

"What's that?"


	18. One Predator Down

* * *

Having closed his eyes, Tetsuhiro didn't know whether or not he'd hit the crocodile, but he was sure he'd hit something, because of an awful noise, like something cutting through flesh. He heard a loud splash and only then opened his eyes. There had been no ricochet, the others with spears came out and began to throw them at the large reptile which was half in and half out of the water, with a very large hole between its eyes.

"Be careful!" He warned the people, because he'd heard tales of some crocodiles who were able to live after such horrific incidences. Once such reptile had had the back portion of its head blown off, but had escaped into the water, only later to be seen again with the wound healed. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, or worse eaten, although he didn't think that the creature would be thinking about a meal at the moment.

Carefully he climbed down the tree and slowly backed away from the body of the reptile he'd shot. Once he was some distance away, he threw a rock at it, to see if it would respond. The only thing it did was flinch, but it didn't move either. Obviously the shot had hit its target well, but the poor thing was probably suffering since it hadn't been lethal enough to instantly depart the land of the living. Even the motion of breathing seemed to slow, but Tetsuhiro wasn't sure if that was a tactic of the creature or if it was truly dieing.

Someone else had brought a large butcher like knife with them, although it looked a bit more like a small sword and handed it to him. "Ou-sama, if it still lives, this may help to end its life and its suffering that has been caused by the wound that was inflicted upon it. Then the people can feast upon it so that it died for more than the purpose of saving future mishaps like that of earlier today."

Without hesitation, he took the blade and crept up to the crocodile whose life was fading, perhaps had it not been in that state it would have been one angry reptile bent on revenge. He prayed that it wasn't that strategic as to play possum and snap in its jaws any who dared to come near it and finish it off.

Before getting closer he prodded it in the side with the butt of the rifle he still held in his hands. It seemed to want to move, but it only managed to twitch. Tetsuhiro despite that, was still nervous as he got to the neck and lifted the large knife up and brought it down to slice through the beasts neck. At that moment the creatures eyes had seemed to look directly toward him, but they became distinctly cloudy as death claimed it and took it out of its misery.

' _I'm sorry crocodile, but hopefully you'll enjoy the next life._ ' Although he still wasn't certain that reincarnation was possible, but the islanders sure seemed to think that, at least where he was concerned.

The villagers who had watched him in awe came up to him and stared at the monster that had been the cause of countless lost lives, the creature which they had feared for over eighty years. They nearly couldn't believe it, but there it was, with part of its head blasted off by what their Ou had called a gun and a knife through its neck.

He sighed in relief however, because it meant that the crocodile was no longer a threat to the people of the island. Turning in the direction from which he had originally came that day. Shirou and Takashi were still there and led him back.

The elderly woman was there to greet him with a smile, "Welcome back Ou-sama. I have heard a great thing. The thing you call a crocodile has been vanquished and it is all thanks to you. Tomorrow will be your coronation, for we are more sure than ever that you are our Ou returned to us once again. First you will need to bathe, a bath has been prepared for you already, and then we shall feast upon the beast."

Tetsuhiro didn't quite know how to respond to any of that, apparently no matter what he said, especially after that had been done, no one would believe that he wasn't the person they believed him to be. That was the reason he remained quiet, but decided to take a bath as Takashi led him to it. However he had not expected to have attendants and there were five of them in the bath house, the three women from earlier and two men. _What am I going to do? This situation just... ugh!_

* * *

Souichi blinked and then went to cover his arm back up, but the blasted woman had grabbed him before he could do so, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Ah, its quite a recent tattoo isn't it, if its causing you pain." Tashi just giggled when he glared at her. "What does it say though, it looks like Japanese kanji rather than it being a picture of anything."

He had no intention of telling her what it said, the fact that he had it was embarrassing enough without having to explain it, even to a damn annoying stranger. However it appeared that she was able to make out what it said even before he shrugged her off and managed to quickly button his shirt back up once he had it back in place. "Interesting... so who is this Morinaga Tetsuhiro you belong too?"

"That isn't any of your business either! Will you just get out and let me sleep in peace god dammit!?"

Tashi shrugged, "Fine, we still have plenty of time to spend together, I'll let you alone... for now." She smirked, but then her brows creased as the name of Morianga Tetsuhiro ran through her head again. "Isn't that the name of a man? Tetsuhiro?" She didn't even yet notice the crimson color that had spread over his face as she continued to mull it over. "Isn't that the brother of the man whose paying for this expedition?" Finally she noticed the deep blush that had appeared on her passenger. "Oh my, so it is!" She got up and left the room laughing, not even seeing the angry gleam in the blond man's eyes as she left.

Souichi had been at a loss for words throughout that, but he didn't feel as though he needed to explain himself to her. ' _Maybe she'll leave me alone though... that's why I didn't say anything...'_ Even as he thought that, his hand rested on his arm, just below his shoulder bone as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Tashi herself as she went to bed for the night, stretched her arms above her head. "What a fun challenge this one will be, but I've managed to crack a gay or two before," it was truly a lucky thing that Souichi hadn't heard that, otherwise he might have changed his mind about never hitting a woman, no matter how obnoxious they were.


	19. Thoughts of You

* * *

He did not want to bathe publicly even if it was a common practice among bath houses within his own country, but he didn't think those five were there to actually bathe. Everything that had been done and said since the moment of his conscious arrival to the island led to him thinking, no, _knowing_ that they were there to try and please him. However they could not hope to arouse him, certainly not the women and not even the men. Not when his heart belonged to a man whom he longed to see and dreaded the possibility that it might truly be impossible to set foot off the island and return to him.

They smiled at him and spoke almost in unison, as if they'd practiced the same phrase, "Ou-sama, we are here to attend to your bath, please disrobe and we will help wash away the day."

He shook his head, "Uhm, no thank you, I'm used to bathing on my own."

Every single one of them had a pout on their face, but luckily he didn't need to say anything furhter as Takashi ushered the five of them out. "I will stand guard while you cleanse yourself Ou-sama. However, please be quick as I alone can not keep everyone at bay if they all decide to decend upon you at once."

With a small smile, Tetsuhiro gave a bow of his head, "Thank you... I think." Once Takashi was outside the door he undressed and slipped into the hot soapy water that had been prepared for him.

Although no one was able to get past Takashi, Tetsuhiro could hear them speaking outside the door. Some of the voices were rather loud even while others were hushed. Yet he could still hear most of what was being said, and as he did so, he sank down further into the water, so that for a few moments part of his head was also submerged.

"He is certainly Ou-sama. The prophecies foretold of his return, and he even rid us of that which has cost our people countless lives. That too was painted on the mural of our ancient brethren."

"Indeed, that is true, but how are we to return to the rest of the world? Do we even want to?"

"That is up for Ou-sama to decide."

"How can he, there's no way to get away from this island. Those whom have tried in the past, did not their bodies end up back on the shore, sometimes not even alive?"

"You know that the island has always been enchanted, it has aloud only one person to come and go as they please. Only when Ou-sama determines what is right may the spirits of this island then allow us the freedom to come and go as we too please. The spirits after all cannot control the will of Ou-sama."

"Many still wish to stay here though, they may not take kindly to the idea of Ou-sama wanting to leave or to have them go with him."

"Yet they still adore him, look how they have been offering themselves to him, be it as a guard or as something else, even those who already have their life-mate. Yet no one has yet complained of that problem."

Tetsuhiro could not distinguish between the voices as he'd risen up from his bath to dry himself. There were a number of voices, all clamoring over the others in order to be heard. Perhaps if there were a way for him to leave the island he could bring back others to send the island into the present, slowly though, to much at once could cause panic he felt certain. It was just a matter of figuring out how, and he wondered if perhaps there were a way to build a ship, yet he didn't know how to do that, it had never been in his field of study. _I'll ask around and see if anyone knows, if they do, maybe then we can leave this island, not just me, but any who wish too._

With a sigh he finished dressing and walked to the door and slowly opened it, and suddenly there was a hush over the crowd gathered outside as he pushed it open.

They stood there and smiled at him, one of them announcing that they could start the first course soon for dinner. Some of the dancers would be providing entertainment. Tetsuhiro really didn't feel like joining the celebration, but seeing as he was the cause of it, it would be rude to decline. Thinking that he allowed himself to be led outside to the clearing where the people of the village had gathered in honor of him.

It was going to be a long couple of months, whether or not he found someone capable of building a boat and building something took time. However if there was none who could, he could only hope that someone else would stumble upon the island who could help him return to the place where he felt he actually belonged.

With a smile he sat in the large seat which had been provided him, a guard on either side of him as he watched the people enjoying themselves, even the dancers were interesting. Yet none of them called to his heart, to the depths of his soul like the often angry and tyrannical creature that he still longed for despite everything.

* * *

Souichi woke up with a start, for a moment wondering where he was, and then groaned as he placed the pillow over his head. He was stuck on a boat with a most annoying female of his species. He had to wonder what it was about himself that attracted the very unwanted attention of others, though usually it had been that of homosexual men.

It hadn't been a problem before college, in fact it hadn't been a problem during his early days of college, not until that horrid professor had tried to... but no Morinaga had saved him from that fate, only years later had he tried and succeeded in doing it to him. _But at least Morinaga cared, that bastard professor_ _though..._ Shaking himself from those thoughts, not wanting to analyze any further he rose up. The noise from above was that of seagulls and other seafaring birds calling in the new day.

Rummaging through his bags, he found a change of clothes, a towel and a tooth brush. It was lucky Morinaga's brother had hired a boat with a shower, even if it was unfortunate in having the captain that it did.

Once beneath the spray of the luke warm water he sighed, for a moment closing his eyes to enjoy the moment of refreshment. However he jumped when he heard a knock at the door and that dreaded woman calling his name.

"Oooh Soooou-iiii-chhiiii, are you in there?"

"What do you want?" He growled beneath his breath, at least the shower had a lock, but then the captain surely had all the keys to every room. _She'd better not dare._

"Oh, so you are. Do ya want some company, I could scrub your back for ya."

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Please just stir the boat and I'll be out soon."

"Shy hmmn? Alright then, maybe next time." She chuckled before returning to her post, turning the boat in the proper direction while the man below was lost in his shower. There was sure to be several opportunities over the next couple of weeks –- no months, if she played her cards right with the boat and its directions to add another notch to her bedpost of broken hearts.

Souichi, _'She's scarier than even Morinaga...'_ Yet he still didn't realize quite how terribly true that would turn out to be in the following days ahead as they continued to search for his missing kouhai.


	20. Scorned Woman

* * *

The days had dragged on and on, each one bringing more and more agony to the dark haired man whom had been stranded on the uncharted island after surviving a plane crash and being abandoned by his fellow passengers, the captain and his crew. An island where the people had believed and continued to believe that he was their _Ou_. He'd given up trying to dissuade him from that belief only a couple weeks after they had saved him from possibly drowning on their beach or getting sunstroke where he'd lain.

His head had healed, and although he no longer had headaches due to the injury, the nightly visitors he had caused him a great deal of stress. At least they kept him on his toes so that he didn't sink into a great deal of grief over the loss of the life he had been leading up until that time. There were moments where he wondered if perhaps the whole thing was a punishment for his behavior, but if it were, he was not the only one in the wrong, at least _not_ _always._ Senpai after all had always had a violent temper, taking out his wrath on him, even before that first initial incident that had led to their unsteady relationship.

Even as the days had turned into weeks and the weeks into months, he could not forget him, nor could he allow himself to weaken and give in to those who tried their best to try and please him. Yet they did not stir his blood nor his heart in the way that Senpai had, even without the intention of doing so. On the island, he could not truly be happy, and the people sensed this and was perhaps why they tried in even more earnest to please him rather than backing off from their pursuit of him.

 _'Did Senpai feel this uneasy... with my continual pursuit of him?'_ That caused his frown to deepen and his heart to feel as though it had plummeted into his stomach. Yet there had been tiny little signs where he believed he really meant something to the man he so wished to call his lover, his darling. _'He'd probably hit me if I called him that,'_ He smiled for but a moment, though his eyes clouded up, for the man was not there to even test that theory upon and doubtless never would be there.

Releasing a pent up sigh, he suddenly stood, which alerted Takashi and Shirou, but when they saw their Ou-sama shake his head they did not ask nor did they follow him. Tetsuhiro was glad that they realized there were times he wished to be alone and he had become quite knowledgeable of the island in the short time he had been there. Although it didn't seem as short as it had been, for each day seemed like another agonizing eternity to endure before he could close his eyes and dream of his beloved Senpai. Dreams which were however often interrupted by one of the locals who were determined to help him, to comfort him, to please him.

Lately, he had begun to wonder if perhaps he should take someone up on their offer, but he didn't want to be misunderstood, because that wouldn't be love. It would simply be a release of his mounting frustration, and even doing it himself was less than satisfying. Not that he was able to do that much when there were so many to close to his door or somehow managing to get into his room. He had not wanted them to take that as a sign that he really did need _someone._

He was glad no one followed him then, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and it seemed as though the people realized when he most wished to be left alone. He could not bring himself to smile, nor to look up from the ground as he placed one foot in front of the other, following a well worn path that had been created mostly by his own feet. However when others were aware he was not on his usual path, they had no doubt been curious and explored the path they believed him to be so fascinated with due to his continual use of it.

When he came to a small waterfall he sat down on a rock nearby, to listen to the soothing sound of nature, which usually helped to calm him and to allow hope to rise within him again. He would not totally abandon his hope, nor his celibate lifestyle since winding up on the island. _'The only good thing about it –- is that no one judges people on their sexual orientation, as if it were a normal thing and not to be shunned, but to be embraced.'_ With that thought he feared the island being besieged by the modern day world, if only for its bigotry and hypocrisy.

 _'Perhaps... I might want to stay... if only my love were here.'_ The smile he managed was forlorn as he stared into the crystalline cascades.

* * *

He didn't know how he had put up with it for so long, that annoying Smythe woman just would not leave him the fuck alone. Plus it was taking much longer than he had ever thought it would to get anywhere near other land in order to search for Morinaga. Each day that had passed was like another knife in his heart, because the more time passed the more useless the search could turn out to be. It had begun to leave him feeling quite helpless, something he did not take at all kindly to.

He hated crying, even if it was only every few days, because of the fear that he couldn't quite hold at bay with his constant utterance, if only to himself that that idiot was still alive somewhere.

What enraged him however, was hearing over the radio that Smythe had on board, that the body had not been found, but the search had been called off after only two months. That had been a month ago, which had caused him to drop to his knees. When that woman had tried to comfort him however, he'd immediately stood and left the room where she'd been in. Hell she'd even snuck into his bed a time or two, completely nude. He'd been lucky in shaking her off.

What he didn't suspect as he showered, was two hands to sneak around his waist and slowly drift down. He'd been too startled for a moment to do anything, but when he realized that that woman had come into the shower he grabbed her hands and threw them back at her and turned glowering. "Get. The. Fuck. Out!" His face was red, more from fury than any embarrassment he might have felt.

Tashi backed away, she hadn't seen him quite that angry before, though she knew she'd incurred his wrath countless times, but he'd never been violent other than with his words. Yet he seemed on the verge of physical violence as his fists visibly shook as if he were trying to stay them from a most unfortunate path. "Oh, calm down Souichi. Nothing happened for you to get that upset about."

He'd grabbed a towel to tie around his waist and hide himself from her view. His words however were meant to cut deep and by the look on Tashi's face as he spoke them, they had, "You fucking sicken me you fucking whore. How many goddamn times do I have to repeat myself? I do not want you. I will never want you, ever! You're not fit to be a lady, maybe a prostitute and thats insulting to prostitutes I'm sure, or something like that, but never ever a real lady, going around chasing after any man in your vicinity. You just don't quit, not even when the man can't even respond to you in that way!"

His chest heaved as he finished his spiel, turning away from Tashi, not noticing the sinister glint in her eyes as she backed out of the room, saying nothing.

Tashi glowered at the door she had closed. "Just you wait Tatsumi Souichi, you'll regret ever having said anything like that to me at all." Turning abruptly around on her heel she marched up to the captains pit and turned the motor's speed up. Soon they would be at the land she'd spotted earlier through her binoculars, she hadn't been intending to mention it to him at all, but now she had quite the idea on how to get her revenge for the things he had said to her.

Smirking, she couldn't wait until they got there so that her plans could unfold, because no one denied Tashi so vehemently and got away unscathed.


	21. Island Intruder

* * *

Tashi grinned, though it was far from being a nice one as it scrunched up her nose, one side of her mouth tilting upward more than the other as she chuckled sinisterly low, one brow arched as she anchored the boat close enough to the island. It wasn't one she'd ever come across in her journeys before and it looked deserted, at least from what she could see of it.

Soon Souichi had emerged from below, having finished his shower and dressed. At first he didn't notice the land, but did a double take. "Land?"

"It appears so, doesn't it?" The expression on her face had vanished, before she'd turned around to answer him.

"Finally, but do you know where this is?"

"Not really, can't say I've ever seen this island before, but who knows, if your friend managed to get a lifeboat he could have landed here at some point, right?" She'd paused a moment before speaking the last word.

Souichi thought a little while before nodding, that did seem possible, though he wondered if it could be true, it had taken them forever to get there. Still, there was a chance, no matter how remote, that Morinaga was somewhere on the island. Was he alive though was the most disturbing question, because it didn't look as though it were inhabited by humans from what he could see.

Tashi, "Well... since we might be here a couple of days to explore, I'll get a few things out of the boat, why don't you go explore?"

"I'll need a couple things first."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "Don't worry about it right now. I'll get whatever is necessary, you just go make sure its safe enough for us to even explore, okay?" She stressed the last words, "I am the captain after all, its not like I haven't done this before, otherwise I wouldn't have come so highly recommended would I have?"

He had to admit that was true, but with some disbelief that it had anything to do with her abilities as a captain. Some people could be led around by the nose too easily, however he shrugged and got down and waded to shore. Moving through the thick foliage he tried to make sure he wasn't getting to close to any poisonous plants or vicious animals.

Tashi just laughed quietly as she watched him disappear into the tall grass and weave behind a couple of tropical trees before she descended below deck to gather all that he had brought with him, a single bag with his clothes, a couple of books, journal, toothbrush and the like. Once up on deck she threw it onto shore, along with one box of food, she was keeping the rest. _'I'll call them and let them know where you are in a couple of weeks... well whenever I get home that is. That could take longer than a couple of weeks, we'll see.'_ With that she pulled up her anchor and turned the boat around and blasted off at full speed.

Souichi hearing the loud churn and buzz of the boat he turned around and began back in that direction. He couldn't quite believe his eyes as the boat sped away. That bitch had left him stranded on an island. ' _What the fuck?'_ He gazed down at the small beach and saw his bag and a box, at least she'd left him that, but even so he was furious to the point that his body was shaking. He was shaking so badly that his knees gave way and he fell to the ground upon them.

He wondered how the hell he was supposed to find Morinaga, if it happened he wasn't on the island that that woman had deliberately set out to leave him high and dry him on. Burying his head in his hands, his eyes scrunched tightly closed as he tried to calm his breath and keep the tears of stress and grief from falling yet again he did not hear the rustling of the leaves behind him. His head had begun to pound from all the pent up emotions that he'd tried to lock deep down within himself.

A great large and burly man looked at another, perhaps they were twins, who held large spears in their hands as they communicated with one another.

"We have an intruder," one whispered.

"I wonder how he came to be here," whispered the other.

"Whatever the case, he doesn't belong," the two nodded in agreement and began toward the blond man who sat on his knees down the rarely used beach where they often kept guard. They'd only been gone a couple of moments to join in the second day of celebrations, but having taken their fill had promptly left for their post.

The blond suspected nothing and gasped in startled surprise as large hands gripped below his upper arm and lifted him from the ground. His bespectacled eyes gazed from one man to the other, _'They're giants!'_ At least in comparison to him they were huge, certainly bigger than Morinaga if only mostly in muscular bulk if not also their unusual and rare height.

After a moment, he had begun to struggle, his feet not even touching the ground. "Let me go you big idiots!"

They glared at him, both speaking at the same time, "You be quiet, you are the trespasser here. All who trespass will be killed."

That had Souichi stilling in there grasp, choking on a single word, "What?"

One continued to speak over the other, "That or they are sold on the auction block, it usually depends on the Elder Woman, but with our Ou, we do not know what command he would give."

 _'This has to be some sort of joke!'_ Souichi had begun to shake, in fright yes, but also in rage, because of everything that had happened since that day Morinaga had left for that conference. That day that idiot kouhai of his had stepped foot on flight 103 over three months ago. The plane which had crashed in the Atlantic, whose captain, crew and passengers had left him to die if not already dead.

It was too much, just too fucking much for him to take anymore, as the tears streamed down his face as he began to struggle in their hold, not caring, not even really aware of what he was doing, because if he was meant never to find Morinaga then what was the use. _'Don't get so worked up. There's still father, Matsuda-san, Tomoe and Kanako to think about.'_ But how was he to escape his current tormentors, would he have been better off with that bitch who'd left him on the island in the first place? Perhaps not, but she hadn't said anything about killing him like these strangers had with their strange old form of Japanese.

Suddenly there was a young woman there who stared at him. "Oh, what a pretty man. Do you think Ou-sama would like such a gift, rather than trying to kill him or sell him?"

The two giants looked at each other, "Hmmn..."

One asked the other, "Do you think it will help, he has seemed quite down as of late, more than usual."

"It's worth trying, but he has not excepted any other advances or gifts offered to him like that."

Souichi didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like where this was leading, not one bit. He wasn't an object to be gifted over to someone, not even an Ou. ' _Where the fuck am I anyway?'_ Once again he struggled, but groaned in pain as he felt those strong hands tighten on his arms, if he weren't dangling there between the two. Perhaps he could kick one.

The woman noticing what he was about to do spoke up, "I would not do that if I were you, they both have spears and their reflexes are very good. We wouldn't wish to mar that pretty skin of yours."

Souichi inhaled, and exploded, "What The Fuck!? Who the hell do you think you are?" He glared at the two holding him. "Let me fucking go already. I haven't done anything to you! It's not like I wanted to be here anyway!" He tried to swing a kick at one anyway, but was stopped by the mans other hand which had let go of his spear. His twin did the same with his other leg and he was helpless in their strong grip.

The woman smiled, "Let us go bathe him and prepare him for Ou-sama. If he does not wish to have him, he is our Ou and must decide what best to do with this intruder anyway."

The two agreed and followed the woman, and Souichi could only wonder what the hell was going to happen, furious at not being able to free himself from the ridiculous situation he found himself in.


	22. Preparing a Gift

* * *

It did not take very long for the guards to carry the very angry man to one of the bathing areas. The woman whom had led them there ordered everyone else out, other than a couple of the women.

"Everyone out, except you two," she pointed at those whom she wished to remain. "You're going to help us bathe the gift we have for Ou-sama."

Souichi glowered at them, as the woman pointed at him as if he had no say in the matter what-so-ever. "Don't go around just deciding shit like that!" He tried to disengage himself from the two large men who still held him, but only succeeded in their grips tightening enough to cause him to wince.

The woman, who was giving the orders turned around to smile at him. "You are on our land, without our permission. Be thankful that you were not killed or even maimed on sight. We do not take kindly to intruders here, and had Ou-sama not rid us of what he called the giant crocodile, you may well have been thrown to it."

Souichi could only stare blankly at the woman, but his temper boiled to life again. "What the fuck! You would fucking feed a stranger to some vicious man eating reptile all for just being stranded on your stupid island!" He managed to slip one arm free, but before his swing could land on the other guard who held his other arm captive, it was quickly captured again.

The woman sighed, while the other two females she'd asked to remain looked on wide eyed at the scene before them. It was true what was being said, and the thought that if he were to be a gift to Ou-sama then he truly was luckier than even just being spared the usual death penalty for trespassing.

The one in command turned to the two other women in the room. "Undress him, he's a little too feisty, so the guards will have to continue holding him. We do want our gift to Ou-sama to be well prepared don't we?"

The two ladies nodded, while the two guards snickered below their breath. All of this had caused Souichi momentarily to still in shock, but as the women approached him he tried to kick the grip of the men off of is legs. However they were quite strong and whenever he struggled their grip would tighten painfully. During the process the women had managed to unbutton his shirt, the buttons of which flew in every direction due to his struggles.

However he was soon out of breath, his body shaking from rage and the pain from the guards almost bone-crushing grip whenever he tried to break free of them.

There was a tug on his pants and they came down, the guards momentarily letting go of his legs to remove them completely. He aimed a kick, causing one of the women to fall back, which earned him a hard slap on the face from one of the others.

"You will behave yourself, or the guards will not be quite so gentle with you. Although already you've earned yourself a beating, but we don't want to mar your flesh that much when you're to be given to Ou-sama."

"I'm not fucking being given to anyone! What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Already the guards had all of his limbs immobile again. However he stilled when a knife was taken out from one of the women's stockings.

The one with the knife made a suggestion, "The rest of his clothes, why don't we just cut them off? If he moves he'll get cut, and there will be less chance for him to lash out, because then the guards wont even have to let him go for a moment."

When the others gave their agreement, the woman reached for Souichi's boxer briefs and cut each side, very slowly as Souichi trembled both from rage as well as a mounting fear due to everything that had happened since setting foot on the island. For a moment he had to wonder if he hadn't somehow wound up in hell, with that devil woman Smythe leaving him there to pent for what she believed to be his sin for not falling in with her plans.

The arms of his shirt soon followed, but he'd already turned crimson not just from his pent up rage, but, because his body was exposed completely to all of them. Soon however he was submerged in a hot scented bath, the guards walking into it themselves in order to hold him still. They'd let go of his legs, but not his arms, perhaps because it was more difficult to move well in water as it slowed ones movement down.

One woman stood behind him and two in front, each with a soapy sponge, not matter where he turned, if he were able to get loose, someone was in his way.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He couldn't back up, there was someone else behind him, he struggled yet again to get free from the crushing grasp of one large hand on each of his arms.

He was unable to prevent each of the women from placing the sponges upon him and washing him clean, as if he couldn't wash himself for whatever reason. They were quick however, but made sure not to miss anywhere. Finally they were finished, pulling the string from his hair so that they could wash away the salt of the sea from there as well. The soap and the shampoo were all scented with jasmine and lavender, but he was unable to relax at all.

The soap stung his eyes, causing him to close them and grumbled beneath his breath, he wanted to be safely back in his apartment in Japan. Except Morinaga wasn't there, and this whole situation was due to his disappearance, goddamn that idiot for that.

A bucket of water spilled onto his head startled him, causing him to jump, but there was no escape from the situation, but surely somehow there had to be a way to get free. ' _And how will I get off this island?'_ Surely even if he did get free they'd be able to find him easily after some time, unless there was some kind of boat somewhere.

Suddenly one of the woman giggled, "Ou-sama is on his way back. We don't have time to dress his gift, so lets just put him in a very obvious place."

The two guards suggested, "We might want to chain this gift up though."

The woman who'd had the idea in the first place smirked, her voice filled with amusement, "I suppose you're right, after all that struggle, we don't need him to also hurt Ou-sama."

The guards lifted Souichi out of the bath water, the blond had been stunned by the suggestions he'd heard and yelled at them, "No fucking way!" But they ignored him, other than the guards making sure that they had a good hold of him as the women quickly dried them before taking him toward the chambers of their Ou. Despite all of his struggles they managed to get him to the bedroom and before he could open his mouth again, he was gagged.

"I'll find the chains," spoke the woman who had seemed to know from the moment she'd seen him exactly what to do. "You two, go get Takashi to get that box labeled adult toys, seeing as he knows about what they're for due to his mother being an outsider like this one. No one's been allowed to use them, since everything that washes ashore has always belonged to Ou-sama to deal with before anyone else."

The two young women giggled and turned to go get that which they'd been instructed to bring back, while the other woman rummaged through one of the chests for the chains.

Souichi was exhausted from his struggles and although he continued to try and break free, he had grown weaker both from over exertion and rising panic. He didn't want to be some gift to someone, or to be treated as though he were some sort of object to be gifted in the first place. Nor did he wish anyone to see him, to touch him. There was only one person he allowed all of that, the only person he wanted was... but he blinked, that thought unsettling him as much as the situation he'd been unable to break free from.

A hand shot up with chains, "Ah-ha! Found them, now to set up before Ou-sama gets here."


	23. Ou-samas' Gift

* * *

_This could not be happening! It had to be a dream –- no, a nightmare!_ Souichi started to struggle in earnest yet again, but those damn guards holding on to his appendages so tightly there was little he could manage. The only thought in his head was that he needed to escape and now he couldn't even scream the words he wanted too, all sound muffled by the gag they'd placed over his mouth. His heart thumped agonizingly inside his chest, it felt so tight there as he panicked, only able to guess at what horrid fate awaited him.

His eyes rounded when he saw the woman's hand lift up the chains which had been mentioned. Although he wished to scream, to kick, to punch everyone –- including the woman he was still immobilized and the words resounding in his head like a constant echo, ' _No. No. No. NO! FUCKING HELL GODDAMIT NO!'_ Yet those words did not leave his mouth, it was too difficult to work around the gag, so the only thing that could be heard by others was his enraged sputtering.

The guards held him down upon the bed when the woman had indicated by simply pointing first at them and then to the mattress what they were to do. The woman was quick enough to chain one of his wrists to the bedpost, he'd managed to get a leg free at that point. However when his kick landed on one of the guards knees, he received retribution by having the other guard pull roughly on his hair, his scalp tingling painfully as he let loose a stifled gasp. The woman had then managed to shackle his other wrist, two hands on each leg to hold him now that they no longer needed to keep their grasp upon his arms.

Though he tried with all his strength to wrench his legs free, the guards grip did not loosen. In no time his ankles too were encased in chains that held his legs parted, his body far to exposed for his liking –- not that he'd have liked it at all exposed to anyone anyway. The chains held his legs up and to the sides, his hips not quite touching the bed thanks to that.

His body was flushed from the humiliating position he was forced to endure, if only he were safely back in the arms of... _wait safe? When did I ever think of his arms being safe?_ Yet it would have been far better than his current plight, chained up and gagged as a gift for some stranger referred to by the islanders as their Ou. Even as he struggled to loose himself from the chains, he heard the giggling of the other two women who had been sent to retrieve something.

Even when he did not struggle, for the chains were painful against his ankles and wrists, rubbing his flesh raw were he to continue, his body shook. He shook more and more from fear as it began to overtake his early and constant rage, so exposed and helpless. Such feelings he despised, but there really didn't seem to be an escape route for him at that moment - the only thing he could do was pray that someone would set him free or that he'd wake up from the fucking nightmare, _if only it were one!_

The women came in with Takashi who had carried the box for them, which was filled with things that through the years had washed up on their shore. Items that they had waited until Ou-sama's return to even peak into - as they, the people of the island, felt everything should be gifted to Ou-sama and he could do as he wished with them.

Takashi had not just come however to carry the box for the two women who'd been sent on the errand, but, because he was curious to see what this 'gift' was that was meant for their Ou. Placing the box down at the end of the bed he circled around to stare into the trembling man's flushed, angry and yes –- frightened face. However as he did so the man closed his eyes, perhaps out of embarrassment as though he could block everything out. As the man turned his head away, so as not to meet anyone elses eyes, Takashi caught sight of something on his shoulder.

Blinking he read it silently, ' _I belong to Morinaga Tetsuhiro.'_ That name sounded familiar to him and after a moment it clicked, a smile spreading over his visage - a rare thing for he was usually too serious a guard himself. "We-ll, you certainly chose your gift to Ou-sama well. I am quite certain he will be very pleased, I have a feeling he's not going to turn down this offering."

When the others looked curiously at him, even as Souichi shot a glare in his direction, he pointed at the mans shoulder. Souichi was oblivious to what that indicated, having forgotten about the tattoo in his state of panic.

The woman, who'd had the plan from the beginning smirked at what was marked upon the blond man's flesh. "I see. However he's earned a punishment, he was most difficult and his language rather foul. Is there a blindfold among those toys you brought?"

Already one of the other women passed one to her, the two guards who'd found him holding his head whilst the blindfold was put in place. Souichi tried to lash out, momentarily forgetting that he was really unable to move at all, causing his body to bounce back the small bit it had managed to move. He hissed over the gag as he felt the inside of the chains rub roughly against his flesh. A thin sheet was thrown over his head, to hide him since they couldn't gift-wrap him.

Takashi looked out the window, evening was rapidly approaching and with it the return of Ou-sama to his chambers. "Quickly now, lets get out of here." He ushered them out, even the indignant –- and arrogant woman who'd no doubt take full credit for everything, even though it was too obvious she'd have needed help. Then he too stepped out as their Ou –- whose actual name was Morinaga Tetsuhiro opened the door to his room and stepping inside cautiously looked up.

* * *

' _Not again'_ was Tetsuhiro's only thought, for nearly every night at least one person or another - if not more had tried to seduce him, not that it had ever worked. The forefront of his head felt tense, but as he approached his bed to ask whomever it was this time to leave he noticed something strange. The man was chained, none of the others male or female had ever been chained, and he had to wonder why this one was, especially when he was so obviously shaking.

For whatever reason his lips parted as he felt compelled to touch the man's leg, reaching out his hand to lightly stroke him just above a calf. That slight touch caused the man to flinch beneath his fingers.

He wished the islanders would stop trying to give him a gift they thought he might enjoy. That, because he didn't want mindless sex, unless it was with a person he loved and there was only one person he felt that way about and it had been so many months since he'd last set eye on him. So long since he'd last been able to touch him and as he thought this he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the leg of the chained man he sounded as though he were trying to growl.

Noticing then, that he continued to touch him he quickly removed his fingers from that flesh. His gaze roamed over the body, wondering why his face had been hidden beneath a sheet when everything else was exposed. The man's body was thin, perhaps a little too thin as though partially undernourished. With concern, even for a person he thought was a stranger, he couldn't help but touch the warm flesh again. It was a bit disconcerting, why did it feel as though he couldn't help but touch him.

During those moments and even before Souichi had struggled to remove the gag from his mouth and had finally succeeded with a lot of teeth gnashing and sharp turns of his head. "Don't touch me goddammit!" Yelled the somewhat hoarse voice of the man bound to the bed.

At that Tetsuhiro's eyes widened, such a hauntingly familiar voice, but maybe it was just his imagination, the constant longing to see and be with his beloved senpai again.

Without thinking he ran his hand over the man's thigh, up to his hip. Beneath his fingertips the man shivered, responding to his touch. His eyes watched as the one chained to the bed began to grow hard.

He heard the man gasp, _"_ What the hell!?" causing Tetsuhiro's heart to flutter, maybe... just maybe it wasn't his imagination. Reaching up to remove the sheet, he hesitated a moment before grabbing a hold of it and closing his eyes as he flung it to the ground. Slowly he opened one eye and to his amazement his suspicions had been correct. He mouthed on a breath of air, "Senpai," though the man had not been able to hear as there was no actual sound that exited from between the dark haired man's lips.


	24. Tyrant in Trouble

* * *

Tetsuhiro's heart seemed to skip a beat, his eyes wide with joy, for there before him was the man he loved and had longed to see. Too wrapped up in his happiness he failed to question how or why his senpai was there. So starved of the very sight, the smell and the touch of his beloved his senses seemed to as they had at times before fly away as his mouth descended to capture the bound mans lips with his own. Just for a brief second did the blond still and then try to turn his head away from those soft yet firm lips, his fingers moving over that lithe form.

Souichi didn't know what was going on, his body shivering from the fear of being touched by some other man other than Morinaga. He however was to nervous to try and understand the meaning of such a thought as he felt the fingertips of the other touch the chord of his throat and slowly drift down his chest. He gasped when he felt a tug on one of his nipples. His skin felt as though it had been set aflame, the aureoles around his pink nipples puckering as though begging for that touch. His face flushed, he couldn't see who the fucking bastard was who was touching him, and the man had not yet said one single word. Despite wishing to evade the touch that disturbingly caused his body to react in such a wanton way, he was unable to do so bound as he was.

The worst came when he felt teeth graze behind his ear, the flick of a tongue as it moved down his neck. He gasped in unwanted pleasure, unable to understand his reaction, a subconscious guilt for responding to someone else making his chest heave with anxiety.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fucking St—-op! Goddammit D-don't touch me!" His body shook, his eyes stinging behind the blindfold, he didn't want what was happening - no matter how much his body responded. He wasn't a fucking homo, but there had been one man he couldn't help but respond too, but that was because he was special. A stranger on the other hand was an entirely different matter. He didn't even realize he'd cried out, "On-ly Morina...ga..." he sobbed on the last syllable, but at least those hands and that mouth were no longer touching him. He took a deep refreshing breath, though the agitated thump of his heart did not so easily cease, because he couldn't see what the other was doing - didn't know what was to become of him.

After a brief moment of silence he felt those fingertips brushing past his hair and he tensed.

Tetsuhiro had grown used to his senpai's anger in the past and his constant denial. However when he'd said that about him –- only his mouth had dropped agape and his eyes had rounded, the pupils large, leaving but a thin rim of the green irises. How utterly wonderful it had been to hear that, even under the circumstances, but after a stupefied moment he reached his hands behind his senpai's head to slowly remove the blindfold. "Senpai..." he whispered closely against his ear.

The dark haired man watched as the eyes which were tightly closed, slowly fluttered open and the clamped mouth opening into a rounded 'o' as if in disbelief. Those light amber-gold eyes staring into his green ones widely. It seemed for a moment as though his beloved were at a lose for words, but those beautiful eyes glared at him as his brows furrowed into an angry frown.

"What the fuck you bastard!?" Due to being chained and having suffered through that humiliation Souichi's relief was not the foremost in his thoughts, enraged that he'd had to face such an ordeal. He could think of nothing else to say at that moment, too caught up in his rage to recall all that had led up to that moment right then and there.

His stupid kouhai just smiled down at him, one of his hands trailing through his hair. How he would have loved to have sent his curled fist hurling at that moron's face. He could have taking the fucking blindfold off before touching him, then at least he would have known it was him and not someone else. He blinked, _'What?'_ he asked himself in disbelief, but his attention was drawn away as Morinaga spoke.

"Sorry Senpai, once I knew it was you... I couldn't contain myself... it's been so long since I'd seen you," he leaned his forehead against Souichi's. "So long... I thought perhaps... I'd never be able to touch you or hear you again."

Souichi had to swallow due to a lump that had formed in his throat, because that had sent the memory of the last few months crashing back. The day when he'd learned of the crash, the moment he'd heard his kouhai's name sounding over the television as he waited at the airport for any news. The people of that flight saying he was most likely dead, they who had abandoned him to die if he were not already dead as the plane sank into the depths of the ocean.

Tears glistened, clinging to his lashes, as he tried to blink them away, though a couple still streamed down as he yelled at the man who had on more than one occasion made his life a living hell. "Idiot! If you hadn't gotten on that fucking plane! They said you were dead! Dead dammit!" He gasped for air as his body shook at that, recalling the feeling of dread that had befallen him. At one and the same time he wanted to lash out with his fists and to wrap his arms around Morinaga, because he wasn't dead. He was alive. Alive! He could do neither, recalling as he tried to do one or both of those things that he was still bound.

"Fuck! Morinaga, unchain me!" However he became nervous yet again when he looked into those green half-lidded eyes and that partially parted mouth. A look of awe and more-so passion. He recognized the signs, "Don't even think it!" He growled.

"Think what Senpai?" His kouhai seemed to purr as he leaned forward to run his lips back and forth over his mouth. Souichi couldn't back away, couldn't strike out. "That I need you? That I want you? That I love you? That I haven't been able to see, to hear or to touch you in so long? Don't you need it too?" He whispered hotly against his ear, causing Souichi to shudder. He felt one of Morinaga's hands cusp his erection and he could not help but allow a loud moan to escape from his lips, in startled need. No wonder his body had responded without him knowing who it was, on some subconscious level his flesh had recognized its master. _'What the fuck?'_ but he was unable to find an answer or to try as his senses were unable to focus on anything but Morinaga's presence, his touch.

"C-can... you at l-least... unchain me?" he gasped out between breaths as his kouhai assaulted those oh so very sensitive spots.

The reply he received was quick and sounded final, "No. Besides I don't have the key." The man's tongue ran over his abdomen, causing the blond's body to arch toward that touch. How he wanted to be angry, but he couldn't think, much less manage to converse as pleasurable sensations overtook him.

When Morinaga briefly stopped touching him, he stared at him as he panted, his eyes widening on the box the other man lifted up and read the label of.

"Mori...naga?" He gulped as the other contemplate the toys one by one that he pulled out of the box.

His kouhai simply turned a wide smile at him with a wink. "I think this should be fun."

Souichi could only manage to gasp, any words frozen in his vocal box.


	25. Nervous Tyrant

* * *

Souichi watched with escalating apprehension as Morinaga shifted through the items in that box of depraved horrors. That damn kouhai of his had just said it should be fun. _Fun!_ Even that he was unable to word, so thick did his tongue feel as beads of nervous perspiration began to form upon his brow and along the base of his neck. One by one he watched him place on a nearby makeshift stand certain items that appeared to have caught the perverts fancy.

The chains rattled as he tried once more to free himself, despite how useless his struggles had proved to be earlier, but he simply could not give in to whatever wicked plan that bastard Morinaga was concocting. Right away he had to do these things! Couldn't he have at least released him from the humiliating position in which he was bound? No! He had to take advantage of the situation, the creep, and though he'd been relieved to see him still alive, well enough to contemplate playing rather than a simple embrace. An embrace he may well have welcomed, but instead bound and helpless to the whim of the one who had caused him so much worry and time - time that could have been spent back in the lab, focusing on his research. Recalling all of that the emotions within him were tangled –- anger, anguish, fear, confusion and relief –- all rolled into one catastrophe waiting to happen.

Yet the only thing the blond was able to get past his lips was a low and husky, "Mori...naga..." everything else he wished to say, to yell was stuck so that only his eyes and the trembling of his body could speak for him.

Tetsuhiro had concentrated on the box so as not to break down completely before his beloved, he could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. So grateful was he that somewhere there was a god, one who had allowed him to reunite with the one he loved, had loved for oh so long. His hands shook slightly as he placed first one thing and another on the stand, he wanted to confirm that this was no dream –- that indeed his beloved was there and not a figment of his imagination. He wanted to make him scream in passionate pleasure, a voice which had grown more and more difficult to imagine even if his features remained prominent in his dreams and fantasies. That which had brought him pain, thinking perhaps that never again would he be able to be so close to him again.

Hearing his Senpai voice his name, he turned to him with a teary smile, which earned him a wide-eyed gaze, his name whispered again questioningly on those tantalizing lips. A lovely mouth that could say such horrid things, that often tasted of tobacco. A mouth nonetheless that could almost hypnotize him, without the owner of them meaning to do so, even when slightly parted as they were. Without thinking he placed a knee upon the right side of the bed, leaning down toward those delectable looking lips. Although his senpai pressed his head back into the pillow, there was little escape to be found from Tetsuhiro's descending mouth. A mouth which took his prisoner, his hands moving behind his dear one's shoulders to embrace him as much as was possible considering the restraints.

He sighed into that mouth from which he'd been too long deprived of being near enough to touch –- to kiss, unable to keep from touching his lips to his beloveds yet again. For a moment he thought his senpai might lash out if only with his teeth, but instead he felt senpai's mouth part further, as though allowing him complete access without an outright battle. His eyes flew up, even while his tongue slowly and gently probed inside the moist interior of his senpai's mouth. Those lovely golden-amber eyes looked as watery as his had felt and still felt for having been reunited with the one he was once again able to touch and was touching with his hands and his mouth. He yearned to do more, to feel more, to hear more.

Yet those eyes, so rarely filled with tears cut him to the quick and on impulse he moved his lips from his beloveds mouth to place a gentle kiss upon his brow and at the corner of each of his eyes.

Souichi was too startled to protest, staring up at the dark haired man, the simple physical contact proof enough for him that his Morinaga was alive. _My Morinaga?_ He wanted to shake that thought away, though it was not completely –- unpleasant.

However when he felt that warm breath against his ear whispering those words that he thought he might never hear again, for dead men spoke no tales, crimson seeped into his face as he turned his head away. He was unable to voice a protest of any kind, unable to look in his kouhai's direction, wondering why that was so, but unable to find the answer. He felt those fingertips on the side of his neck, stroking through his hair and then a startled gasp.

"Senpai, what happened to your shoulder?"

Instantly Souichi tried to move his hand to cover up that embarrassment and cursing the damn chains that he'd, if only momentarily forgotten about. "It's nothing!"

However it seemed that Morinaga was determined not to leave it at that, much to Souichi's discomfort, as those fingers traced the kanji symbols, reading it out loud. "I belong to...Morinaga Tetsuhiro..." he cringed at the disbelief and amazement in Morinaga's tone of voice. Before he knew it, his face was captured between those two large hands and his mouth once again assaulted by those soft yet firm lips. A kiss so exasperating and filled with emotion it sent his senses reeling out the door.

However when his mouth was released and the younger man gazed down at him with that creepy yet goofy smile, he grimaced. "Morinaga, it isn't what you're thinking!" Always, always it seemed that his idiotic kouhai jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Even if it were an accident, you haven't gotten it removed."

"There was no time! I had to find you, you idiot!"

Even that did not wipe the smile from Morinaga's face and before he could say more, the man had placed two fingers over his lips.

"Say no more Senpai, my love." And after planting another quick kiss upon his brow he turned back toward the stand to contemplate which item to begin with.

 _'He still doesn't listen!'_ Was the only thought capable of crossing his mind, especially since it looked as though he wasn't going to be let off the hook for what his kouhai had planned which he called _fun_.

Tetsuhiro was overcome with emotion, surely that _accident_ with the tattoo had to mean something, even if it were at some subconscious level and his love had been worried enough about him to come search for him. Someone moreover who was often more interested in his research at the lab and yet he'd taken time away from that to look for him. It had to mean something –- it just had to. As usual though, as he'd learned to expect from his senpai –- he always had some excuse, no matter how fragile or ridiculous it might have been.

Staring down at the items he'd taken from the box he smiled, Senpai deserved such pleasure, sex could be quite a relaxant and the perfect celebration to their reunion.

Picking up a thing of lubricant along with a string of purple beads, which felt like they were made of some sort of jell, he turned back toward Senpai. He had decided to being with that, and walked around to the end of the bed, where he could easily have access to his lover chained as he was, his legs and hips not quite touching the mattress beneath him.

Souichi lifted his head to stare at Morianga. "Wh-what aare y-you going to...do?" Paling when he caught sight of what the younger man held in his hands.


	26. Toys and Questions

* * *

Tetsuhiro sighed, noticing how tense Senpai became when he caught sight of what he was about to use on him. That wouldn't do, because it had been some time since they'd been able to engage in any sort of intimate activity and if Senpai were not able to relax it could prove to be painful. Placing the items on the end of the bed, he placed his hands upon the blond's abdomen, the muscles of which twitched beneath his touch. "Senpai, please, relax."

"How can you expect me to relax!? When...when..." he took a deep breath, "When I don't know what's going on in that twisted head of yours!" He seemed to flinch as Tetsuhiro's fingertips trailed up over his waist, his body giving a jolt when after a moment's pause those fingers gripped his nipples and lightly pinched and twisted them one direction and another.

The dark haired man noting the reaction, dipped his head forward over the chained man, his lips grazing one nipple, his tongue darting out, which earned him a sharp gasp from the blond. It was such a mewling breath, filled with startled pleasure, he could not help but wrap his mouth around one perky pink pebble, gently sucking the flesh around it.

Souichi –- without noticing, his body arched toward that touch would caused his flesh to tingle strangely –- hotly and incessantly. His breathing labored by the pleasurable sensation shooting through his veins, so warm that it felt as though he were melting. He was unable to focus on his anxieties, as each kiss, each time Morinaga suckled upon his flesh, every lash of the tongue, every caress weakened his resolve. Weakened it to the point he could no longer think or concentrate on anything but the sensations caused by everything the younger man did to him.

Only for a moment did he tense, slightly, when those lips skimmed down over his abdomen, the tongue tracing gentle circles over his balls and down the length of his shaft. His body shuddered, letting out a shaky breath of pent up need when those lips wrapped around the head of his penis. His cloudy from passion eyes rolling back as his lids fell down, his breathing so labored from his accelerated heart beat that he'd begun to pant in between his cries of pleasure.

He was so lost in the moment, his head thrown back against the pillow beneath his head that he didn't even notice Morinaga removing the lid of the tube of lubricant, rubbing it on the purple beads, one bead after another larger than the one before it. Though his hands might no longer have been touching him, that skillful mouth took his painfully erect shaft further in. He could feel the movement of that wicked tongue as it slowly –- teasingly ran up and down as the younger man sucked him, causing him to near completion with each passing moment.

Souichi realized nothing, until he felt something cool and moist probe the entrance to his ass, his eyes flying open as it glided in. "S-stop!" He managed to gasp, causing the other man to release his penis from that mouth.

"It's okay Senpai, its not going to hurt. Two of the beads are already in, and if you relax again it should be fine."

"I don't care! I don't want some... some damn... whatever the hell it is up my ass!"

"But, it'll feel good, trust me. Don't I know how to make you feel good?"

That question brought crimson seeping into his face again, not from heated passion, but from embarrassment. He wished to evade that question, but he could not ignore how his body felt and reacted where Morinaga was concerned. Still the bastard didn't have to use such perverted tactics on him!

His body shook in anger, how dare he do that to him and right after finding him like that –- after so long a time apart. Did the pervert ever think of anything beyond sexual gratification?

Just before his thoughts caused his fury to grow stronger, he was startled out of them by the gentle kiss placed upon the inside of his thigh and a murmured, "Senpai, I love you," from the younger man. His eyes flew to his, to stare into those loving green eyes.

"I only want to make you feel good, sex can help your tensions disappear, like smoking a cigarette or drinking a beer... you need it don't you?" with his free hand he wrapped his fingers around Souichi's cock, the thumb of which rubbed over the tip of the head.

"N-no!" He groaned out before shuddering at that touch, and in doing so he felt that weird thing move further inside of him. "Mori—naga! S-stop!"

"I said it would be okay Senpai, there's no reason to be scared, anal beads were meant for this purpose –- otherwise they'd be called something else. It didn't hurt did it?"

Tetsuhiro could feel that heated glare upon him, if looks could have killed - surely he'd have been a goner long before even now. Deciding to experiment and get his Senpai's mind off of the direction it looked that it was taking he slowly twisted the beads around and heard his senpai moan, "AHHH!" evidently he had managed to stroke that pleasure point inside him. He managed to press one more of the beads inside, but wasn't about to press his luck to far, plus there were other items he wished to use.

However he'd checked for batteries earlier for the jell like beads, and had lucked upon a pack and now the two he'd placed inside at the end of the toy was put to use as he turned the vibration on.

Souichi moaned, his body jolting as he felt that strange vibration inside him, rubbing lightly over and over again against that spot inside him. Morinaga damn him, always able to locate it, now even with some weird thing called anal beads. He'd like to kill who ever came up with it, but even as he thought that he panted from the sensation, the muscles of his abdomen tensing, but he wasn't quite able to cum and it was becoming a bit unbearable.

Tetsuhiro had walked back to the stand where he'd left out a couple other toys of interest he'd taken out of the box of delightful treasures. During the entire encounter he had felt himself stir to life inside his pants, which had become so tight it was almost painful. However he first wanted to give his beloved senpai so much pleasure before he would seek his own.

He did have to wonder if most of the toys in the box were purple, or if the ones that had interested him most just happened to be that color as he held in his hand nipple clamps with a vibrating feature. With two of his senpai's erogenous zones being so attacked, his hands and mouth would be free to seek other sensitive spots.

With that in mind, he couldn't help but smile as he turned back toward his beloved. He looked as though despite any of his protests, was enjoying himself, though he'd already noted that by the sound of his voice.

Quickly, before Senpai noticed what he was about to do, he set the switch part of the vibrating nipple-clamps to the side of that wondrous body, though it looked as though he needed to regain a couple pounds. That caused him some concern, but then just the thought of the reason behind that caused his heart to palpitate with wonder and love. With precision he opened the clamps and gently closed them over each of the slighter man's nipples.

That caused those eyes of such a lovely light shade of brown that they sometimes looked slightly yellow flew to him and then where his hands had settled next to the clamps.

"What the fuck!?" The bound man questioned, though his voice was hoarse and somewhat shaky from its very recent use.

Tetsuhiro simply bent his head to place a quick soft peck of a kiss upon the man's lips before picking up the switch end of the clamps and flicking it on. He watched as his senpai's eyes flew wide in shock before releasing another lovely moan.

Stepping back to stare at him, he gulped, he was even more painfully turned on than a moment ago and began to tear his own clothes from himself and soon he too was nude as any buttons went flying. There was some relief from the tightness he had felt inside those pants he'd been wearing.

Kneeling onto the bed he moved so that he had a knee on either side of his senpai, and with a thought wondered if possibly –- the slightly older man, in his state of arousal might use his mouth upon him. He just hoped he didn't try biting him –- not that would be more than just unpleasant.

Holding his erection in one hand he placed the other gently on his beloved's cheek. "Senpai, do you want to... taste me?" He lightly ran the head of his cock over those lips that were parted from continual panting and moaning.

Those eyes, still cloudy from the sensations caused by the two vibrating toys flew up to meet his and Tetsuhiro could only wonder whether or not he'd be willing to - even given the state he was in.


	27. Delectable Reunion

* * *

That question had shocked the blond, "Wh-what?" He managed to get past his lips, leaning his head back away from Morinaga's hard cock. His face flushed from the disturbing pleasure as well as what the younger man had just asked him. That was something he'd never imagined doing, but leave it to the bastard to think of something like that, he was such a goddamn pervert. Before he could utter a protest or a string of obscenities he felt the other man press another of those weird beads inside him and twist it around, causing his body to jolt, "AHH!" He screamed as his body convulsed, his eyes closing.

In that moment his mouth wide, the forward movement of his head causing the tip of Morinaga's penis to graze the roof of his mouth. Souichi was too caught up in his orgasm to notice at first, but once he'd begun to calm down he noticed and glared up at the idiot. However the taste was weird, because it reminded him of coffee. Without thinking his lips closed around the head of Morinaga's erection, sucking on him with furrowed brows in his confusion.

His toffee colored eyes shot up when he heard the other man groan and ask in a voice that sent a shiver down his spine, "The lube was coffee flavored." That smile brought a brighter flush to Souichi's cheeks and unable to continue looking into those green eyes his gaze trailed down. As he did so he noted how well toned his kouhai was, blinking he closed his eyes, subconsciously running his tongue across the small slit at the tip of his kouhai's penis.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened, still not quite able to believe that his senpai was doing –- that. However when he felt that tongue flicker over the head of his hard cock it sent a violent shudder of pleasure through his body, finding it difficult to breath normally as a deep and husky moan escaped him. His fingers wrapped around his senpai's hair, drawing him closer, gently easing his erection further into that hot mouth.

Although he was certain Senpai had never performed fellatio on another man, his tongue seemed to know instantly what to do to draw deep guttural groans of intense pleasure from him. No matter how many times he had imagined the older man giving him oral, he'd thought that that particular fantasy might never become a reality and now it was. Tetsuhiro could only pray that it was no dream and that he would not awaken again in a lonely bed in a very strange place where he was believed to be the peoples Ou.

Souichi as he took the younger man's cock deeper into his mouth, he let loose a muffled moan, unable to believe what he was doing, yet unable to stop. His body shivered as those anal beads continued to vibrate at a quicker tempo against his prostate. His nipples knew no freedom either from the continual pinching vibration of the strange device his kouhai had clamped upon them. Already he'd begun to grow hard again as his tongue slowly moved from one side to the other, running over the rigid veins that he could feel faintly pulsating along the length of Morinaga.

That which had been thrust inside him before, deep into his asshole, again and again assaulting that spot which had caused him to pant and moan. Another man's dick which had been capable of causing him to cum, yet another confusing aspect of what Morinaga had done –- was doing to him. However as he thought that, he shivered in what could only be anticipation, though he did not consciously acknowledge that.

The feint taste of coffee had begun to fade, but that did not stop him from sucking his kouhai off, perhaps to lost in the continual tingling that ran throughout his body. However he was startled when he felt something salty and slightly gooey in texture. Above him the dark haired man shuddered and removed his shaft from his mouth.

"Sorry Senpai, I'm too close and I don't think you're quite ready for that -– yet."

Souichi could only stare wide eye'd for a moment at the other man as if in disappointment, but it was quickly replaced by a glare, "Ready for what? What other perverted things are you going to try and force on me you asshole!?"

When his kouhai said nothing and just smiled down at him, those fingertips dancing along his collarbone and ever so slowly caressing him as they moved toward where his nipples were held captive by a pair of clamps. Once they reached there, he felt him tug on the device and in so doing tugged upon his erect nipples, "Haahh!" His body jerked toward that motion just before those twin pink nipples were released, only to be lavished by the younger man's wicked tongue.

He could cover his mouth with nothing to stifle the keening moans that were continually emitting from him. He turned his head from one side to the other as his need continued to build up. His body seemed to jump from the bed, though the chains he was bound by sent him falling back to the mattress quickly as Morinaga pulled that vibrating set of beads out of him. It was so quick, so intense that his body once again convulsed in startled pleasure, causing the chains to rattle, something he did not want to dwell on now –- or later.

Tetsuhiro watched his beloved's face as it flushed with the intensity of the vibrations and the quick removal of the anal beads. How beautiful those wide and cloudy eyes before they had fluttered closed, long dark lashes fanning out as those oh so kissable lips parted. His senpai looked so delectable, and as he moved off the bed –- for the way Senpai was chained made it awkward as he pressed a kiss to those parted lips emitting such sweet sounds.

Then he stood up and walked around to the end of the bed, where he kneeled, suckling upon the inner thigh of the bound man, his tongue flickering over the slighter man's wet cock. He could feel beneath his hands and tongue the trembling of his senpai.

He positioned his very hard and pre-cum laden penis at the entrance to the blond man's body. Holding one of the shackled man's thighs, his other hand lightly caressed Senpai's abdomen. "Senpai." He whispered his name huskily. "Are you...ready?" His eyes widened in shock when Senpai's hips had ground toward him, enough that the head of his cock entered that tight hot ass, even before he'd been able to speak the last word of his question. Although it didn't even look as though Senpai were even aware of what he'd just done. Tetsuhiro thought it wise not to question him right then, taking that as a silent 'yes' from the man he adored.

Without further questioning, he grabbed the older man's thighs and thrust his painfully hard cock into that lovely ass of Senpai's. He heard the gasping, panting moans of pleasure sounding from a mouth that so well knew how to use profanities, but seemed incapable of doing anything more than voice his pleasure.

Although as with the last time they had been together, his lover –- for that was what Senpai was to him –- cried out his name again and again, "Mori...naga...Mo...rina...ga..." However he could not leave those telltale marks upon his back due to being chained as he was to the bed.

What the younger man found most interesting, was that his Senpai's hips thrust to meet him movement for movement. The body of the gorgeous older man beneath him writhing in pleasure, the chains rattling again and again.

Tetsuhiro grunted as his own body shook as he thrust faster and faster into Senpai's body, after finding that spot which brought his lover into a higher state of arousal.

Together they screamed.

"Mori...naga!" cried out the blond.

"Senpai!" grunted out the dark haired man.

Tetsuhiro once his seed had been spilled into his senpai, unable to keep himself from holding back, he stilled as he began to grow limp. Then after several seconds had passed removed himself –- reluctantly from inside the man he loved. Gazing toward his eyes he noticed that –- as usual –- he had fallen asleep. However he couldn't blame him, obviously he'd not been getting proper sleep or nutrition.

Placing a sheet over him, so that he'd not grow cold, he used a cloth to clean himself before dressing to go find whoever might have the key to the chains. He'd take a bath later, hopefully he could talk Senpai into taking one with him. First however he had to talk some sense into the islanders for their part in how his beloved had come to be chained, bathed and nude.


	28. Ou-sama's Displeasure

* * *

The man whom the islanders had taken to calling Ou-sama, although he was deliriously happy, tried not to show it, for he had to deal with those whom had set up his Senpai as he'd found him. He didn't care for the idea of someone else seeing or touching the man he cherished above all else in the world. A man whom he knew well enough to the point where he had no doubt there was going to be a backlash.

He couldn't say the islanders involved wouldn't deserve it, but even he felt a little apprehension given his senpai's pattern of behavior concerning their relationship. Yet even the slight nervousness he felt could not overshadow his jubilation that Senpai was on the island, that he was there, because he had been searching for him. Then –- then there was that tattoo, he was still curious about how exactly it had happened, but in the moment he'd been too exuberant to discuss it further.

He couldn't help but smile as he recalled how wonderfully Senpai had responded only a short time ago, but upon hearing someone speak he frowned at what he heard.

"Personally, I don't think an outsider could be good enough for Ou-sama ma'am. Especially not one with such a temper."

The woman scoffed, "And you think you'd be better, when he has rejected everyone else, and you as well? Yet you still insist on trying?"

"Ou-sama just has very discerning tastes and he's still lovelorn over whomever he was forced to leave behind. I'm sure eventually he'll give in –- to someone."

"And you intend that person to be you? Really Kou you're too much."

"So are you Rina! I'll be surprised if Ou-sama doesn't punish you for making things even more awkward. You even said it yourself, Ou-sama has rejected everyone else so what could possibly make a difference?"

Rina smirked, crossing her arms with a chuckle, "Oh, just a hunch..." she figured the blond had to know their Ou somehow, why else would he have the name of their Ou branded on to his shoulder.

As the dark haired man drew closer, his brows furrowed. "Kou. Rina!" He did not look pleased, in fact he wasn't pleased –- at all with either of them. It was Rina however whom he was more perturbed by, for it sounded as though she'd been the one to come up with the scheme of trussing up Senpai.

Kou turned around swiftly, while Rina shifted slowly to gaze in Tetsuhiro's direction. While Kou's face was flushed, Rina did not look at all abashed, with a smirk written on her countenance as though she believed he'd come there to thank her. While he was grateful Senpai was there –- and yes he had taken advantage of the situation it still did not mean he was thankful for her interference.

He scowled at her, a rare sight to see, but she had asked, "Did you enjoy your gift Ou-sama?"

"I do not see Senpai as someone you can just give as a gift, in fact I don't think anyone should be given as a gift to someone else, unless that is the individuals own intention."

That caused a frown to appear on the devious woman, where as Kou just snickered gazing at her from beneath his lashes as though he'd known something like this were going to happen. After all Ou-sama had never even taken to anyone else who had tried to gift themselves to him, yet what the dark haired man spoke next wiped that smirk off his face promptly.

"I do not like the fact that other people stripped the man I love, that they saw him in such a vulnerable position. You and whomever helped you to bathe, strip and chain him down will be quite lucky if he doesn't try to kill you when he's let loose." Even he had felt murderous after the initial shock and copulation with his dear Senpai.

Kou held up a hand, shaking his head, "I had nothing to do with it. Rina, two guards, two other women and Takashi all helped in some way, but I didn't do anything." Although despite the declaration of love towards the blond outsider still chained to their Ou's bed, he wasn't about to give up his quest to become the Ou's next lover. Having said that he turned to leave, no one stopping him as he went off to scheme –- now that he had competition for Ou-sama's attentions, one that could really ruin all his previous thought up plans.

Tetsuhiro let Kou leave, none the wiser to the young man's manipulative mind, filled with ideas of grandeur toward him even after he had made it clear that the outsider whom had been placed in his bed was the only one who held his heart captive. However his intense green eyes remained pinned upon Rina, whom had turned a few shades paler at the word kill.

Holding out his hand, he demanded, "Give me the keys Rina."

Rina muttered beneath her breath something unintelligible as she fished in her pocket for the keys. However before handing them over, she felt the need to ask, "If you love the outsider, why should you be so upset."

"Did you not just hear me? No one should have stripped him and seen him without his clothes. Neither should anyone have touched him and since he smells like soap and shampoo from the bathing areas here, well I can't see him having just calmly bathed himself in a strange place. Now give me the key," the woman was lucky he wasn't the type to tell the guards to chop of her head or some such nonsense, even if he'd find the idea appealing even momentarily. Senpai on the other hand he had a feeling might consider the possibility a bit more seriously considering what he'd apparently been through.

Rina reluctantly placed the keys in Ou-sama's outstretched hand, frowning for her plan had not quite gone as expected –- there was no praise, only scolding, even though that man seemed to truly belong to him already. Truly their Ou was an enigma that she doubted she'd ever be able to figure out. She couldn't even be pleased that Ou-sama had been reunited with the person he loved, because it had gained her nothing.

Once Tetsuhiro had the keys in his hand he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, "Thank you." With that he pivoted around and hurriedly made his way back toward his chambers where his sleeping senpai laid, not having noticed the curious ears which had stumbled upon his conversation. Ears which had caught his declaration concerning the outsider, setting tongues a-wag, finally reaching the elder woman's ears.

"So, Ou-sama's love has made it here too. I must see this outsider, for it seems to be the most likely candidate for our Ou-sama's life-mate." She looked to her apprentices, whom hoped to someday take her place as the island's caretaker and leader whilst their Ou was unable to be there. "Start the preparations for the ceremony, within the week our Ou will have his Kisaki bound to him for life."

The old woman stood up as her apprentices bowed to her command, and did not move until she was down the path toward Ou-sama's chambers to begin the preparations. It promised to be the event of the century, none of them however realized quite what a walking time bomb their Ou-sama's love really was.


	29. Ou-sama's Kisaki

* * *

Tetsuhiro paused outside the door to his chambers, the rooms he'd been given since the day of his arrival on the island with its strange beliefs and customs. Leaning his forehead against the door, he slowly turned the knob. He hoped that Senpai for the time being was still asleep, because he feared despite any tell tale signs of the other man's feelings would still be furious. Yet as he'd been chained, he'd been unable to resist the temptation and Senpai had responded so well -– despite any protests.

It had been too much for him not to enjoy a physical reunion –- because he had feared that the whole thing might have been yet another dream from which he'd awaken, depressed. Then before Senpai had known it was him, he'd uttered, " _On-ly Mori-naga."_ How sweet that had sounded to his ear and then there was that tattoo which read, _'I belong to Morinaga Tetsuhiro.'_ Still knowing his senpai's pattern he continued to fret that he might explode, especially when he'd done things to him he'd never done before. Even when Senpai enjoyed himself he got all bent out of shape afterward trying to deny it.

' _He evaded my question though, when I asked him if I knew how to make him feel good, he just turned red'_ Thinking that his heart thumped, a small smile forming on his lips. _'There's hope after all, isn't there?'_

With that thought he walked into the room and luckily for him the blond man was still asleep. Quietly stepping toward the side of the bed, green eyes gazed down, a hand lightly running through the blond tresses. Tetsuhiro couldn't help but smile tenderly down at such a peaceful expression as his dearest one slept. _'I can't very well leave him chained up, though it might be dangerous to set him free.'_ Yet he was certain that if he didn't unchain him now the other man's temper would soar even higher to the point where he once free would be on a murderous rampage –- not that he wouldn't be when he woke up, but hopefully the damage would be minimal.

As silently as possible, Tetsuhiro used the key he'd demanded from Rina to unlock each of the four chains. When he unlocked first one leg and then the other he gently placed them onto the bed as they were no longer held up off the mattress. Then he made it so the sheets he'd placed of his beloved earlier covered him from neck to torso to toe and lightly brushing a kiss across the blond's forehead. As he slowly stood up straight, his slightly dewy green eyes wandered to Senpai's shoulder and lingered there where that tattoo had been etched into his flesh.

Senpai's forehead broke out in a sweat, turning his head with a cry as though caught in some horrific nightmare –- a sound so mournfully pitifully sad that it caused Tetsuhiro's eyes to widen in concern. However, before he could do anything his senpai sat up in the blink of an eye, his own vibrant honey-gold irises eaten up by the pupil as he sobbed.

Souichi gasped, breathing hard, holding his arms across his midriff as he shook. That same nightmare had plagued him nearly every night since learning whom exactly had been presumed dead on flight 103. A tear streamed down one of his cheeks, before using a hand to rub it away. Turning his head however in search of his glasses, he became confused as to where he was. Then his eyes widened yet again, this time in shock, when they settled upon Morinaga. With a hoarse voice he whispered questionly, "Mori...naga?"

His brows furrowed, still confused and wondering if perhaps he was still asleep. However his body felt too strange for it to be a simple dream –- which led to him wondering why certain parts of his body felt languid and tingly. Then as everything came flooding back, he turned an interesting shade of red before his eyes glinted up at Morinaga. "MORINAGA!"

Tetsuhiro wondered why at first Senpai had looked at him in shock, but he supposed it was because at times he could be a little slow to recall what had happened earlier. Yet it didn't take long for the other to glower angrily at him with a tone of voice that sent a shudder of fear throughout him. "Senpai, please calm down."

Souichi wrapped the blanket around him and sat up on his knees, his legs felt a little bit too much like elastic to stand, but with Morinaga right there he slammed his hand into his kouhai's chest. "What the fuck were you thinking! I show up and that's the first thing you do? And then...and then to use those...those things on me!" He stood up on shaky legs to slowly march toward where that damn pervert had landed on his ass, lifting one leg to kick out at him. Unfortunately the bastard managed to avoid it and he slipped on the sheet, falling to his knees over Morinaga. He could feel the heat of his embarrassment wash over his face, one of his hands curling into a fist.

Morinaga held up his hands in front of his face however, as he tried to calm the slighter built man down. "Please Senpai, calm down. It didn't hurt did it?"

"That's not the point!" Souichi growled at him, frustrated that he couldn't directly hit him in the face.

Morinaga placed one of his hands on the shoulder that had been tattooed on Souichi, "I'm sorry, but after seeing this... I really couldn't contain myself."

The blond man blushed even as the black haired one smiled gently up at him as he turned that lovely bright shade. "You misunderstood! It was an accident!"

"Then why didn't you get it removed? You could have easily done that before coming to look for me."

Souichi glared at him, pounding the floor on either side of Morinaga's head. "Your life was more important than that!"

Morinaga's hand clasped onto the back of Souichi's neck, startling him even before their lips touched, a tender brush of the kouhai's lips over his senpai's. At first Souichi's eyes widened and then they drooped down of their own volition. Then realizing where the situation might lead to –- again, the blond turned his head away. He wasn't about to give in, especially not for a second time that day.

"Idiot, don't keep misunderstanding me!" How could Morinaga possibly understand it, when he himself didn't. As he tried to get up he just slipped again on the sheet, but he didn't want to remove it and expose himself again. Not that he'd planned to do that before. He grabbed the lapels of Morinaga's strange getup, but he didn't have time to worry about that, "Where the hell are those islanders, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," he grit his teeth together.

Beneath him Morinaga looked nervous, "Senpai..."

"What!?

"I don't think that's... such a good...idea."

"And why is that?" His face loomed threateningly over him.

"I just... don't want them... to hurt you..."

That caused Souichi to frown, "And you think I can't handle myself?"

"We-ll... I know you're strong, but the islanders are... strange and they did manage to get you chained up didn't they?" He moved his hands away from his face to gaze intently up at his senpai.

Just for that Souichi arched his hand and slap the younger man across the face, sending the dark haired man's head whipping to one side.

Morinaga lifted his hand to where his senpai had hit him. "Jeez, Senpai."

"If you'd stop talking nonsense!"

Morinaga looked serious when he gazed up at Souichi, frowning, "It's not nonsense."

Before either of them could continue their conversation, someone opened the door and walked into the room. "Ou-sama, I heard that there is a stranger amongst the islanders and that he was here with you. Is it true that he is the one you mentioned before, the only one that could possibly be your Kisaki?" Then noting where they were, and that the stranger was straddling Ou-sama "Oh, pardon me, I didn't realize you two were..." she placed her hand over her mouth and coughed.

Souichi stiffened, _'Kisaki?'_ growing a brighter red at being caught in such a misleading position. He glowered down at Morinaga muttering, "And what exactly have you been telling these people!" He shifted his legs so that he was sitting on his knees next to Morinaga instead of on top of him. If only he'd done that in the first place instead of trying to stand up then the situation probably wouldn't have arisen for that old woman to be staring at him questioningly.


	30. Celebration Plans

* * *

Tetsuhiro wasn't happy about the interruption, not when he'd wanted to push his beloved Senpai for answers about everything. Why he was there, how he'd gotten there, how exactly he'd wound up with that tattoo. Yet as always the older student complained that he was _misunderstanding_ him. Perhaps he was, but maybe, just maybe if only a little he had not misunderstood completely.

Not only that, he'd been worried for Senpai's sake, because what he had said about the islanders was true, one only had to look where it had gotten him, them both! Sure his loved one was strong, but he couldn't hope to stand up against an entire island who believed what they wished and did whatever they thought was in their best interests. They whom, no matter what he said to the contrary believed him to be their _Ou_.

He thought for a moment though, that perhaps that were a lucky thing, because of what might have became of Senpai. He shuddered to think, but as the word _Kisaki_ sank in, his brows furrowed. What exactly was the elder woman thinking, he wasn't quite certain.

His green eyes flew to amber ones, which squinted toward the woman after growling down at him. He raised his hands, "No-nothing. Re-re-really." Although he was a little sad at losing that weight on him, but seeing him so flustered was too cute. He knew however that to bring it up would earn him a deathly glare and probably another sucker-punch to the face.

He heard his Senpai growl, "Where the hell are my glasses!" and Tetsuhiro recalled having seen them on the nightstand beside the bed and handed them to him. "Senpai, here they are."

Senpai just glared at him as he placed his glasses on himself proceeding to turn his eyes towards the old woman. Tetsuhiro grimaced, shoulders rising up, worried that Senpai might even offend the elderly woman having found them and what her words had implied. ' _If only_.'

The elder woman of the island smiled behind her hand, it was easy to tell how much Ou-sama adored the light haired slighter man who appeared to be wearing nothing more than one of the bed sheets. She rather thought he looked adorable with that slight tinge of red illuminating portions of his face. Before either of them could say one more word she continued, "Oh he hasn't said anything specifically about you, just that there was someone he loved. It really did disappoint the other islanders, not that it discouraged them all that much."

Tetsuhiro's eyes rounded, he didn't want Senpai to know about that, it wasn't important and he was unsure how he'd react. If he brushed it off like it were nothing that would hurt, but if he became enraged those caught in the crossfire might not be left unscathed. "He doesn't need to know about that!" He uttered in trepidation, earning him an inquiring look from a frighteningly scowling Senpai.

"What don't I need to know about?" Souichi growled out, wondering what the bastard was trying to hide from him that the old woman obviously knew about. ' _Just what the hell has been going on here?'_ Something didn't feel right, he could sense it, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to feel as though they were standing up.

The younger man shook his head, placing his hands up again as though warding him off. "No-nothing, it's not anything that you need to know about anyway."

However the elder woman was not about to leave it at that. Before she'd decided whether or not this stranger deserved to be forever linked in life to Ou-sama she needed to know how he really felt. With a hidden smirk as she bent her head down for a moment she spoke in an ominous tone. "The youths of this island, both man and woman alike, even some of the older generations whether in a relationship or not have been plaguing Ou-sama. He's hardly been able to get any sleep most nights, because at least one or two if not more try to visit his chambers and sneak into his bed to offer themselves to him."

She lifted her head with a wane smile as she watched the blond's expression change from a scowl to wide eyed panic, his face growing pale if but for a moment before turning a shade of red his eyes squinting in fury as he turned toward Ou-sama.

Souichi couldn't believe it, the idiot had had countless offers during his time on the island. Maybe he hadn't wanted to be found, not when it sounded as though almost if not every single perverted life form on the island were making it known to him they were his at any time. The islanders an entire harem!

Tetsuhiro too had noticed the array of emotions flickering in his senpai's eye's and the change in his color, his expression. "S-senpai."

"You fucking bastard, I look all over for you and you're just sitting around playing!" He grabbed the front of the younger man's clothes, his arm swinging back. However the old woman had quickly walked toward them and gripped his hand.

"Ou-sama has not been playing, he's denied every single one of them." In her hand the blond's hand shook along with his body, his breathing slowly calming down.

Tetsuhiro was relieved that he hadn't been hit yet again, though he read the confusion in his treasured one's eyes as he calmed down before yanking his curled fist out of the woman's hand. "Senpai?" He whispered his dear one's honorific as he watched him bend his head down, his loose hair curtained his face from being viewed. However with that woman still in the room, he felt like there wasn't much he could do in that moment other than to wrap his arms around him and try to pull him close.

Beneath his hands the slender man stiffened, just for a moment before allowing the younger man to pull him into his embrace, his forehead placed upon his shoulder.

Inside himself, Souichi felt as though he were shaking, the relief of hearing he'd not accepted any of them too much for him to take in at that particular moment. So instead of dwelling on that, he concentrated on what the woman was saying, trapped against Morinaga as he was, since the others arms tightened when he tried to pull away.

"Now that you have your Kisaki here, we must have a celebration. This way the other islanders will have to realize that you are now off limits and hopefully will no longer try to tempt you with their bodies." At that Souichi stiffened again, both at being called Morinaga's Kisaki and more so at the thought of what the woman was implying. If it was to keep those idiots from sniffing around his kouhai like a bunch of bitches in heat then he'd allow it, they'd just have to get off the island somehow and soon. What did it matter if a bunch of backwards people believed whatever the hell they wanted too.

"Of course, being the Kisaki, you will have to wear the traditional garb." Souichi felt the woman's hand touch his shoulder and he shrugged it off, finally pushing away from Morianga. "Traditional garb? What is it?" He frowned, it couldnt' be any weirder than what his kouhai was wearing.

The old woman just smiled, "You'll see, but it is either wear the traditional garb at the festivities or nothing at all, and if you do not attend, then the islanders will believe Ou-sama to still be fair game."

Souichi's eyes widened at that, "What the fuck? Why the hell do I have to wear it or nothing at all? I don't even know what it is!"

"And you wont, not until the day you're supposed to wear it. There is a superstition that if you do see it beforehand that something terrible will happen." Then without warning she left the building to go help the others prepare for the upcoming event.

Souichi, "What the hell!?" He turned to glare at Morinaga in fury and confusion.


	31. Marked

* * *

Tetsuhiro watched as the old woman departed, but upon hearing his senpai's words and the scowl on his face he felt somewhat apprehensive. He too wondered what the elder woman was up to, annoyed by her interruption. What exactly she was planning he didn't know, but in the meantime he had to find a way to calm Senpai down. "Senpai, don't worry about what she said." Even though he himself was worried that it might lead to even greater misunderstandings and he'd prefer not to get his cherished loves fury yet another outlet.

"Don't worry? How can I not, what the hell is she thinking. Your _Kisaki?_ I have to wear some stupid garment for a _celebration_?" He growled, his hands curled into fists as he shook. "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but this place is... is just too damn fucked up!"

It didn't seem as though his senpai were going to calm down, but there wasn't much he could do, he didn't understand either what was going on. The elder woman and pretty much the whole island thought he was there Ou and now his dear Senpai had gotten dragged into the whole mess. Yet he was deliriously happy that he had. Not just because he was no longer alone in a foreign place, but he had the one he loved by his side, even if things weren't quite perfect between them as he would have liked.

Before the other man could move, Tetsuhiro placed his hands on his shoulders to hold him in place. They were alone and he didn't want the opportunity to slip before someone else just barged in on them without checking first. "Senpai." He leaned his forehead up against his.

It seemed as though he had startled Senpai when the other man tried to lean his head back away from him, but he used one hand to grip his chin in order for their eyes to meet.

"Tell me..."

"Tell you what!?"

"What exactly happened when you got this..." He ran his free hand over his senpai's shoulder. That tattoo, just thinking about who it was on and what it said caused his heart to thump loudly, to his ears, against his chest.

He could feel the older student tremble beneath his hands as he heard him, "That's not any of your business!"

Tetsuhiro's eyes narrowed as he frowned, "Oh? It's not, is it? Yet its clearly my name with which some tattoo artist marked you."

Souichi's eyes widened, gulping at that serious look upon Morinaga's face. When the other man looked like that, there was sure to be room for little escape. However it just made him all the more upset, his blood boiling just below the surface as he growled, "I was drunk you fucking idiot!"

Yet his kouhai only arched a brow in response, not letting go of him and instead asking another question. "And why did you get drunk?"

He tried pushing Morinaga away from him, but the younger man gripped his wrists tightly, tugging him back to him, waiting for an answer. He'd forgotten how strong the pervert could be when pressed. Unfortunately with his legs still tangled in the sheets he couldn't kick out at Morinaga to be set free. ' _Why the hell do I have to explain myself to this idiot!?'_

Then came the whispered threat, "If you don't tell me Senpai..." the bastards hand slowly running across his adams apple to the center of his chest. His heart thudded against his breastbone, not wanting to acknowledge the tingling sensation he felt beginning in his nipples.

"You're...such a...jerk," he got out and then when he felt those fingers flicker over a nipple he growled, "Cut it out!"

"Then answer my question," came that husky voice, hot breath against his ear, turning red.

It seemed that either way Morinaga wanted his pound of flesh in one way or another. Using what strength he had he pushed the younger man away, though not far enough. "Fine!" He glowered up into green eyes before looking away. "Fuck..." he whispered agitatedly.

"I'm waiting Senpai."

He snapped his gaze to Morinaga's, scowling as he answered. "It was after the fucking news said that you were presumed dead. I couldn't fucking sleep so I went to a bar and got smashed. There, are you fucking happy now?" Before the bastard could notice it he turned his head, tilting it to an angle where his hair hid his face and the tears that burned the corner of his eyes just thinking about that horrible moment in the airport when he'd heard just that.

Tetsuhiro, hearing Senpai's voice crack, wrapped his arms around the blond and brought him up against his chest, squeezing him tightly in a hug. He could feel him stiffen, if only for a moment before he felt, heard him take a deep and steadying breath. "I'm sorry Senpai..." he whispered gently against the shell of his beloveds ear, watching as his ear turned red again.

He wanted to kiss his dearest one again, but knew that after the events which had occurred already that day that he shouldn't. Yet Senpai didn't resist his embrace, though the man still shook slightly in his arms after the revelation of why he'd even gotten drunk in the first place.

Souichi hadn't resisted when Morinaga pulled him up against him, his arms wrapped around him. Somehow that and his voice were somehow comforting. He was alive, he'd certainly proved that not too long ago, but just recalling hearing that over the news and how it had made him feel had rocked his sensibilities. Those warm hands, arms around him proof that he'd found his kouhai alive instead of a corpse. That image made him cringe as he turned his head, his eyes level with Morinaga's. Such green eyes filled with a tender light, eyes there had been a possibility of never seeing again.

Without thinking, he grabbed the material of Morinaga's strange clothing and pressed his trembling lips against Morinaga's mouth that had parted in shock when he did so.

Then upon realizing what he was doing, his own eyes widened and he dropped his hands away from the dark haired man, his face turning crimson as he tore his mouth away from Morinaga's lips. _'What am I doing?'_

He heard his kouhai's voice, "Senpai?" but he'd already turned his head away again, trying to comprehend why he had acted so impulsively. It had happened once before, though he had tried to forget, the memories dim until something like that moment brought them racing back to the surface.

He didn't want to think about it, or to answer the question in Morinaga's voice, so instead he changed the subject. "I... I need a shower."

Tetsuhiro sighed, it seemed like Senpai were running away again, but if he pressed too much at once he was afraid it would make him run even further. It was like trying to tame a wild animal sometimes.

"There are no shower stalls here, only large bathing areas. How about we take a bath together?"


	32. Bath Time

* * *

Cat like amber-gold eyes widened behind long blond tresses, turning his head back to stare into waiting green irises of the younger man. He stuttered, "B-b-bath? With you? Fuck no! You'll just try more weird shit!" He didn't trust Morinaga one inch when it came to that, he'd been proven correct several times before already that the younger man would use any opportunity he could in order to gain access to his body. Taking a bath with him was certainly out of the question, because there wouldn't even be the protection of clothing between them –- not that that had ever stopped the perverted idiot.

However when his kouhai's lips moved into a strange smile, even if it didn't reach his eyes like a real smile should what he said worried him.

"Senpai, if its not me with you, others will insist on helping you wash."

Souichi slowly gulped, he didn't want to go through that humiliation again, then furrowing his brows as the corners of his mouth deepened into a frown, "Then tell them to leave me the fuck alone! If they think so highly of you, surely they'd listen to you!"

Dark hair fell over those green eyes as the other man laughed, such a laugh caused tendrils of apprehension to zip through his spine. "M-morinaga?"

Those green eyes had darkened with some a strange light to them, "You have no idea how strange those islanders can be. They wont listen to me when they think that they'd be doing me a favor. They certainly don't stop from disturbing my sleep by coming into my room, because they think it'll please me."

Souichi couldn't help but growl and arch his hand, though it didn't come down and hit Morinaga. "I don't want to hear about _that!_ " He'd already been reassured that the idiot hadn't been playing the field, though why that should have mattered to him he wasn't quite yet aware. Or at least, not yet prepared to acknowledge the reason behind his relief or why just hearing it despite that caused him to become furious.

"However, if you really want to risk it, I'll just show you to the bathing area, although I don't have anything that you can wear."

' _Damn it! I don't want to take a bath with Morinaga, but... the other option is even worse.'_

"You can find me something after, that way once I'm dressed I can go kick those jerks from here to Timbuktu." Standing up, with the sheet still wrapped around his waist he glowered down at his now happily smiling kouhai. His free hand, which was not holding up the sheet curled into a fist as one of his eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"Bastard, don't go thinking weird shit!" He brought down his fist onto the perverts head before turning toward the door. "Hurry up!" He growled, despite the fact that his kouhai seemed a little out of it due to the blow he'd just received.

Tetsuhiro rubbed his head, _'Senpai, same as ever,'_ yet he could not help but continue smiling despite his aching head where the slightly older man had hit him. They were going to be sharing a bath. _'Perhaps...the islanders have some use... after all.'_

Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it for his senpai, he could tell despite the man not wanting him to know –- that he was anxious about running into certain individuals again. _'Yet he wouldn't hesitate to hit out at them, given the chance.'_

The slighter man gazed out the door superstitiously and walked beside Morinaga, he refused to walk behind him, but he couldn't very well walk ahead of him since he didn't have the slightest idea where they were headed. It however didn't take too long to walk down the hall and stop in front of another door that the broader shouldered man came to a halt at.

Tetsuhiro opened the door, "Senpai, you go in first." Although that earned him a sideways glare, but the blond went in before him. Following right behind Tetsuhiro closed the door and turned and placed down the board that would keep others out of the room. Still there were the windows that some people had always managed to get through, but hopefully no one realized where he and his beloved Senpai had gotten to.

Souichi had turned to look at Morinaga, his eyes narrowing yet again. "MO-RI-NA-GA," his voice was harsh as he cornered the younger man. "If I had known there was a lock you wouldn't even have needed to be in here! Get out."

Morinaga lifted his hands in front of him, nervously laughing. "But Senpai, the islanders have other means of getting in, there is no glass on the windows. There might be a lock, but it doesn't keep all of them out."

"And how the hell would you know that?" His scowl deepened and then as realization dawned he paled. "They even followed you... into the BATH!" What the hell was wrong with these people he wondered, they seemed even worse than Morinaga from his understanding of the situation, and it wasn't just one individual, but sounded like several. Perhaps nearly if not entirely the whole island! _'But that old bat said Morinaga never gave in to them, he didn't do anything with them.'_ He turned around to stare into the hot water that waited for them.

"It looks like the elder woman prepared this for us," he heard the younger man say.

 _'I need to stop dwelling on that, what does it matter to me if he did or not?'_ Yet just imagining that he had, irritated him, causing a sharp pain to assail him. Trying not to think on it, he let the sheet fall from his waist to the ground. He could feel as he had countless times before cum seeping out of his ass to run down his thighs. He quickly stepped into the water and sat down, the level of it coming up to his collar bone.

 _'That stupid pervert! He'd just better not try anything, otherwise I'll sock him, he's already done too much!'_ he thought as he watched Morinaga remove his clothing and follow him into the water. It was as though he almost couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man, which unsettled him.

He hadn't even heard Morinaga calling his name until the end of a third time. "...pai?" He blinked, giving a small shake of his head before staring into those emerald like eyes.

"What!?" He grumbled, wishing he hadn't agreed to taking a bath together, no matter the reason.

Tetsuhiro smiled and held up an bar of homemade soap and wash cloth. "Would you like me to wash your back for you?" _'And maybe, if he relaxes enough I can do more than just wash his back. But... will he let me?'_

He watched as his senpai's eyes shot wide, his face turning that lovely shade of crimson when he was either embarrassed or aroused. He had to turn his head away as large amounts of water was splashed at him as Senpai's hand came down, chopping through the warm liquid of their shared bath.

"Are you a freaking idiot? What do you take me for, a fool? I know what goes on in that perverted mind of yours."

The younger man sighed, wiping his arm over his eyes in order to keep the access water from stinging his eyes. "Senpai, I'm just asking to wash your back, I'm not going to do anything. It's only bathing, whats the big freakin' deal?"

Senpai continued to glare at him, but he kept his gaze steady as well, until the older student turned his head and muttered, "Fine, just don't do anything else."

Tetsuhiro's eyes lit up, "I...I won't!" It seemed that little by little, even if it was very small and so frustrating to continually be patient with the love of his life, he always managed to gain some ground. Admittedly it was never enough for him to be completely happy, but as long as things continued to improve -– no matter how agonizingly slowly then there was hope that one day, surely, everything would be perfect.

However his senpai noticed he hadn't made a move towards him to start washing his back. "Hurry up, before I change my mind!"

He needed not second prompting, he had to take –- to savor each small victory to winning the heart of his beloved Senpai. Shifting closer to Senpai he lathered the cloth with the bar of soap until the suds formed bubbles that flickered to life in the air before popping. With a shaky hand, almost not able to believe it he began to move the cloth over the back of the man he'd long been enamored of.


	33. Trouble in Paradise

* * *

Souichi felt the warm sudsy cloth that Morinaga stroked up and down his back, which every so often seemed to be moving in a circular clockwise motion. He wondered if the other man was just trying to be through in washing him, at least he hadn't done anything perverted. Expelling a sigh he crossed one arm over the other on top of the deep bathing tubs edge, laying his head against his arms.

The warmth of the water and the gentle rubbing of his back as the other man scrubbed it slowly pervaded through his muscles, relaxing him. Slowly his eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting as he calmly breathed in and out. Though he was somewhat surprised that the idiot hadn't yet to try anything –- usually he was all over him, and that's when they were fully clothed.

Thinking along those lines, the corners of his mouth deepened into a frown. Maybe the pervert had been satiated by what he'd done to him earlier and thinking about what he himself had done he felt heat rushing to his face. He buried his face into his crossed arms, not wanting Morinaga to realize the direction of his thoughts.

However when he felt the cloth gently rubbing his neck, Morinaga's fingers through the material he bit down on his lip to keep from making a sound. When he felt the younger mans chest brush his back he whirled around and shoved his hand into his chest. "Stop, that's enough."

Morinaga's green eyes were startled wide, "Senpai?" he questioned.

Souichi didn't meet those eyes, looking away as his hand laid flat against Morinaga's naked upper torso, "I... I can finish washing... myself."

However the older student was baffled when Morinaga pulled away, handing him the cloth which he'd been washing him with. "Okay, here." That caused Souichi to stare up at him, confused. It was never an easy victory over him –- he hadn't even had to punch or whack him at all. For some strange reason he had difficulty swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

 _'Does...does he not want me?'_ That question shook him, causing him to frown even as Morianga turned away from him and began to clean himself. ' _What am I thinking! It'd be good if he didn't want me...maybe he's tired of me...maybe someone on the island...'_ He clenched his teeth, his hair curtaining his face as he felt a throbbing pain run through him at that possibility.

' _If that were the case, he wouldn't have done what he did earlier... would he have?'_ He gazed at the back of the dark haired man, confused by his own thoughts even as Morinaga reached one of his arms over his shoulder to wash behind it. He saw the muscles ripple slightly beneath that movement. _'I suppose he's attractive enough to the islanders to make him their target, more so with them calling him their...Ou?'_ He grabbed a lock of his hair, unable to take his gaze off of him.

Souichi's eyes widened even as his face and ears turned a deep shade of red, his cock hardening. ' _Fuck...I can't be...I just can't...'_

Without realizing it he'd waded through the water and stood just inches behind Morinaga. His eyes seemed to be unfocused as he brought the cloth in his hand to his kouhai's back, which caused the other man to jump and turn his head around in order to stare wide eyed at the slighter built man.

"Sen...pai?"

Tetsuhiro couldn't believe what he was seeing, or feeling. His senpai was washing his back, the blonde's face red and his beautiful eyes looking somehow, somehow so very very sensual. He wondered if Senpai was even aware of it or the dangerous ground he was treading. Where the blond man was concerned, Tetsuhiro found himself too easily aroused and whenever the other man would touch him of his own accord it just made him grow harder.

It didn't seem as Senpai had heard him, so he said his name a bit more firmly than before. "Senpai!"

That seemed to snap the elder student out of it as Tetsuhiro turned around, his thigh brushing up against his beloveds flesh. Feeling that his eyes widened, mouth slightly agape, _'Senpai...is...hard?'_ However before he could reach out and pull him to him, Senpai backed away.

"I was just returning the favor. You washed my back...so it was only polite to do the same for you."

Tetsuhiro sighed, that didn't sound like Senpai at all –- but it did, always trying to find some excuse for his actions and reactions. Yet he didn't think there was any way the blond could place blame on him as he asked. "So Senpai... if that's all it was, why are you turned on?"

That caught the graduate student off guard, "Wh-wh-what!?" He flung the still soap laden cloth at Tetsuhiro, which the broad shouldered man barely avoided as it whooshed past his ear instead of landing directly in the middle of his face. "Don't be an idiot!"

With a grim line to his mouth, and his eyes narrowed at a serious angle Tetsuhiro advanced. As he did so his senpai continued to back away until he hit the side of the tub, Tetsuhiro placing a hand on either side of him as he looked down into wide eyes and angry mouth. "I'm not going to let you run away from this Senpai. Why are you hard?" He pressed his own hips against Senpai's his cock brushing over his beloveds hard on.

Senpai's head turned away, his breathing not at all calm, his breath hitching as he felt Tetsuhiro's cock against his. "I...I...I don't know!"

Tetsuhiro wouldn't allow him to turn around or drag himself out of the tub. He pressed closer, one hand taking a hold of him beneath his chin, the other holding the back of his neck, gripping his hair as his mouth came down upon the blonds. The man gave a token struggle, a barely said protest, but as soon as Tetsuhiro's lips met his he felt Senpai's mouth open up easily beneath his.

Cat-like honey-gold irises stared into serious green, before closing, shaky hands finding their way to Tetsuhiro's shoulders, but instead of him being pushed away the blond held onto him.

Tetsuhiro's invaded inside his senpai's mouth, flicking his moist red tongue over Senpai's. He sucked on the elder University student's tongue, allowing neither of them enough room to breath properly. He couldn't tell whose heartbeat it was that thudded so loudly, that he felt beating against his chest. Perhaps it was not his or his Senpai's, but a united rhythm of both their vital organs as blood rushed to certain parts of their anatomy.

He could feel the blond tremble in his embrace, sinking back against the edge of the tub, trying not to slip, Tetsuhiro following after him.

The dark haired man released the others tongue, proceeding to suck the light haired mans tongue into his mouth, running his tongue over it again and again. Their intermixed saliva beginning to leak out from the corners of their mouths. Yet it was the blond whose mouth seemed to be overflowing as the drool dribbled down over his chin.

When Tetsuhiro drew away, breaking the passionate kiss, their saliva clung to each others, creating a bridge that continued to connect their mouths. Both their eyes half-lidded as they panted for air, finally having a room, a moment to breath.

Behind the blond, the black haired man reached for the deep royal purple robe before lifting the man onto the edge of the in ground tub, placing himself between his legs. Before Senpai could come to his senses, he flicked his tongue over one pink nipple while the pad of his index finger brushed up over the other.

Souichi had been startled when he'd been lifted out of the water, seated upon the edge on something soft. He'd started to lift his hands in order to ward the pervert off, but the bastard had quickly assaulted his nipples, causing him to throw back his head and gasp, "Haah!"

Instead of pushing Morinaga away, his fingers had gripped into his hair, holding him against his chest as he moaned, _'Why...why can't I...push him away?'_

Beads of perspiration had begun to break out on both their bodies, though it was difficult to tell between the sweat their body formed naturally and the water that clung to them.

Souichi couldn't think straight as Morinaga stroked and caressed him, fingers running down over his abdomen. A firm gripping of fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down his length. He cried out as he felt the pad of Morinaga's thumb touching the slit at the tip of his head, ever so slowly moving it in circles. "Mori...uhh...nag...ahh!" He moaned as his body shuddered, cum splattering against Morinaga's hand.

Tetsuhiro's mouth parted a pulsation of pleasure shoot through his body. He leaned over Senpai, his tongue darting over the panting mans ear, down over his neck. Those eyes of his dark with desire, a stream of drool still dribbling from one corner of his mouth as his head moved allowing the dark haired man easier access to the vulnerable line of his neck.

Using the hand which was covered in Senpai's thick, slightly sticky warm seed, he placed those fingers at the blond man's entrance. His fingers slid inside him easy, most likely due to having been intimate not even a couple of hours ago.

The green eyed man smiled down at the flushed body of his beloved Senpai, "Senpai," he whispered heatedly against his ear as he removed his fingers from him and positioned his cock between those thighs. He was startled for a moment as he felt the older man's legs wrap around his, and arms wrapped around him, fingertips gripping his shoulders.

"I love you..." he grunted as he thrust into the hot and eager body, feeling the muscles within that tight passage clenching and unclenching around his hard penis. With each thrust he felt a new mark upon his back and shoulders, as Senpai panted out his name again and again.

As he felt the muscles of his abdomen quaver, he gave one last hard thrust into Senpai; the head of his cock brushing quickly over the blonds prostate gland. That movement causing his senpai's fingertips to dig into the flesh of his back as they both found their release together, gasping wide eyed as their bodies convulsed.

As they slowly regained their breath, Tetsuhiro pulled his then limp dick out of Senpai's body. For once the older man had not fallen asleep, but his head was turned away from him, his face red, his lips parted as he tried to breath calmly.

Neither of them realized that someone had been listening outside one of the windows, a young islander determined to gain the Ou's favor and take the place of the _outsider._ Kou stood and turned around, headed in the direction of Ou-sama's bed chambers. _'I'll make Ou-sama forget all about that_ _ **outsider**_ _and then he'll be mine.'_


	34. Foolish Islander

* * *

One of the young men of the island, stripped down until he was wearing nothing but what he had been born with and slipped beneath the covers of the islands Ou. He would prove to Ou-sama, to himself, to the other islanders and most assuredly the _outsider_ whom was best suited for the one who called himself Morinaga Tetsuhiro. He did not find the blond man suited for Ou-sama in the least, it should be he and he alone who could share such intimacy with the Ou. He had been groomed from birth to bring pleasure to someone of high ranking within the islands hierarchy. This, his parents had implanted in his head in his eighteen years of life, despairing of ever having a daughter after the seventh attempt.

He would make them proud of their little Kou, and it really would be no hardship -– for he was gay and the Ou was as handsome, no perhaps even more so than as Lucifer, the devil. Still it did not mean that the young man had no feelings of trepidation, unused to seeking out the attention of another. He had kept himself from the temptation of taking a lover even once he'd reached the age of majority upon the island.

Many had laughed and scoffed at him as he had grown, too short, too pox marked, too silly a voice to be taken seriously. Then within the last year everything had changed. He wasn't as tall as most of the other men of the island, but pox marks no longer marred his now pale beige smooth flesh and his voice had changed as well in the process. Still there were those who continued to mock him, but they wouldn't be mocking him for long once he proved to them that he was just as good - if not better than the rest of them.

Besides how could any one allow their Ou to be given to an _**outsider**_ like the temperamental blond that had been found upon their islands shores. He, Kou was surely better fit to be Ou-sama's _Kisaki_ than that man who had recently shared a bath with the Ou.

Now all's he had to do was wait patiently beneath the cool sheets that someone had come in and changed not long before he'd snuck in. There too, was a tray of fruits nearby, along with what smelled like boar that had recently been smoked over an open fire.

Food he dare not touch until the Ou was present, and perhaps they could feed one another, after Kou had proved himself to be better than his current lover. The blond whom they'd send packing to some other hut, perhaps to sell to someone else who'd be better suited to taking care of someone with that kind of temper.

Kou had as yet to find out how much he was playing with fire, no an inferno, but soon he would learn that no one messed with two people with a long history.

* * *

Souichi tried to look anywhere but at Morinaga, how had that happened, twice in one day, wondering what the hell had come over him. Always, _always_ he somehow found himself in these types of situations whenever Morinaga was involved. It irritated him, that the other man, no matter how much he didn't want it to happen was able to reduce him to a state where he allowed him to do those things to him.

' _Why, can I never...manage to...resist him?'_ Although there had been times where he was able to get away –- there was still usually at least a kiss involved.

His temple began to throb, frowning as Morinaga whispered, "Senpai?"

He couldn't stand for it, he just couldn't - it was wrong, unnatural and yet he felt a deep seated need for the younger man to remain by his side. _'What does it mean? Does it mean, that to me, Morinaga is...'_ With a shake of his head he sat up, glowering at the emerald eyed man.

"Morinaga," he uttered in a very eerie voice that had the younger man staring at him with wide dilating pupils, three fingers just about touching his mouth, which caused the blonds eyes to narrow further.

"What...is it...Senpai?"

"You know damn well it is! You said you wouldn't do anything, but you did!" He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist, standing up, placing his foot square in the middle of Morinaga's chest, about to press his weight into him.

Morinaga however grabbed his calf, "But Senpai, you seemed to need it, you were hard."

He could feel the heat rise to his face, there wasn't even an excuse that he could think of for that. Besides one, _'I can't tell him that seeing his body...'_ No, that was something he didn't think would be a good idea to tell the pervert, because as usual he'd jump to stupid conclusions all on his own.

"So what! You could have at least been considerate about keeping your word. Things like this...makes it difficult to relax!" It was why the door at home had always remained locked, why his defenses were up upon the time he'd returned back to their shared apartment from his trip over to Canada.

Sometimes, his kouhai was far too persistent for him to deal with, especially when it came to, to things like what had just happened only moments ago.

With an irritated stomp he turned around and marched to the door. "I'm going to bed, and you...you can find somewhere else to sleep."

"Senpai!" The younger man's voice questioned, but Souichi ignored him as he trudged back to the room that they'd been in earlier, leaving the bewildered man behind in the washroom.

He could feel his stomach starting to rumble from hunger –- and no wonder after Morinaga had had his way with him, not once, but twice. He grumbled something unintelligible beneath his breath before opening the door to the bedchambers. He looked around the room and the first thing he spotted was a tray with covered items in the dark room, where only a single lit candle flickered.

Lifting one of the lids, he found a small dish and sat down on the bed to enjoy it, not having realized the lump beneath the covers on the other side as he slipped his bare legs beneath the sheets. _'Those islanders better give me back my luggage so I have something to wear.'_ He bit into a golden colored star shaped fruit.

Just then he heard the rustling of the sheets, and felt a hand rest on his thigh. He dropped the fruit onto the floor and before he could move he felt a pair of lips brushing his shoulder.

With a growl, he pushed the offender off the bed, "Morinaga, what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Kou fell to the floor with a thud, rubbing his hindquarters he gasped, indignantly, "You're not Ou-sama!"

Hearing that unfamiliar voice, Souichi stilled. Someone had been in Morinaga's bed, waiting for him. The hand, the mouth which had touched him didn't belong to Morinaga. Yet it was not the fact that it was not his idiot kouhai which caused him the greater upset, but that someone had the audacity, the sheer nerve to try and fondle _his lover_. His eyes shot wide open, _'...Wha-t?'_ That thought shook him to the core.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here!? What gives you the right to just lay in wait for Morinaga so that you can try and...and seduce him!"

By then the young islander was standing, glaring in the very dim light at the one he called _outsider_. "He is our Ou, he belongs with one of the islanders, not some _outsider_ with a too quick temper and no appreciation for Ou-sama's attentions."

Souichi choked, trying to find words to respond to this officious bastard. However before he could manage to get even a single word out, the door to the bedroom opened as a dark head peaked around.

"Senpai? Is everything okay?" He'd thought he'd heard Senpai yelling, though he hadn't known why. It was too dark for him to see that there was someone other than his most beloved one in the room.


	35. A Near Revelation

* * *

Tetsuhiro had been too bewildered for a moment when his Senpai had stormed out of the bathing room to do or say anything other than, "Senpai!" It was the same pattern as usual he sighed wearily. Sometimes it really tired him out, trying to be so patient, always so persistent with very little leeway. Yet the older man's defenses were being dismantled –- if only brick by solitary brick.

He'd planned to allow Senpai time to cool down, before he'd approach him again. Although he was sure that he'd be able to find a comfortable place other than his usual room to sleep, he was certain there would be a price he wasn't willing to pay, that of the attentions of whomever would so kindly host him.

However, before he could do anything other than dry off and put on the pants of the strange outfit the islanders had given to him, of which he'd grown quite used to in the passing months without rescue, he heard a loud booming voice.

Tetsuhiro winced, he couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it was a voice he knew far too well. Without pausing to finish dressing he hurried to the his bedchambers where he knew Senpai had gone. As he peaked around the door and asked whether or not everything was okay he couldn't see that there was more than one person in the room due to it being lit but by a single flickering candle. He could just make out the shadowy outline of his senpai.

The older man however didn't seem to be aware of his presence, and he grew confused as Senpai yelled furiously, "What the hell do you know, you fucking homo!" Before he could comprehend what in the world was going on, he heard another voice, felt his hand and shoulder grasped by someone in the too dark room.

Kou's voice however was unmistakable, loud and clear, "Ou-sama! I love you, I am far better suited for you than...than him!"

Tetsuhiro was too stunned to move as what was going on slowly began to sink in.

The older mans eyes rounded behind his lenses as that disgusting islander moved and took hold of Tetsuhiro's arm. His eyes had gotten used to the dim lighting of the room. He shot up, holding the sheets of the bed wrapepd around his wasit, growling, "Get your filthy hands off of him!"

Kou pressed his nude body to the man he referred to as Ou-sama, pouting up at the wide eyed man who seemed to be paralyzed. "Ou-sama?" Then his pout turned into a frown as his narrowed gaze turned toward the _outsider_ , "If my hands are filthy yours are far worse _outsider_ ," he spat the last word out at him, "you who are not at all worthy of being Ou-sama's _Kisaki,_ especially if you do not feel for him as I do! _'_

Tetsuhiro's eyes were darting between the two men, he needed to find something to say in order to halt what he felt to be sure an impending doom. A doom that was not just for Kou, but himself as well. ' _This isn't going to end well._ '

Souichi could not formulate a response to Kou, what was he supposed to say and while trying to think of something to dash that horrid islanders hopes of becoming Morinaga's... _whatever,_ he noticed something unsettling.

Morinaga had not yet pushed the bastard away, nor had he stepped away from the arrogant little shit, who seemed to be too full of himself and his own importance. His voice low, unknowingly agonized and worried, "Mori...naga?"

Despite the elder woman of the islander earlier dispelling all ideas of Morinaga having taken any of the islanders offers up, he was allowing someone else to touch him. Not just someone idling touching him either, but someone with heinous intentions and...his eyes widened as he finally noticed that the islander was unclothed. His heart sank as any number of implications ran through his mind.

It was in that moment, that what was going on finally and fully sank into Tetsuhiro. His green eyes wide as he slowly disengaged himself from the young islander, Kou and stepped toward Senpai. The slightly older man's head went back slightly as his honey-amber eyes met the emerald of his kouhai.

Tetsuhiro wrapped an arm around Senpai, feeling if only for a moment the slighter built man stiffen. However the man he adored neither pushed him away nor backed away from his hold.

Turning to frown upon Kou, "Kou, Senpai is the only one I love, and I would hope you would understand that. I have loved him for over five years, but it seems there are those on this island who have failed to understand this, even when upon my arrival here I mentioned this. I am tired of everyone trying to become my lover." He felt Senpai's forehead resting against his shoulder as he spoke to Kou.

The young islander's eyes widened, frowning as his eyes began to water. However not wishing to show any weakness, any hurt he snapped, "You are a fool Ou-sama! Loving someone so selfish all that time, tell me, tell me just what have you gotten in return from _him?'_ His lilac colored eyes glared at the blond.

Tetsuhiro could feel Senpai's fingertips digging into his hip, could feel a slight tremble. He wasn't sure if it was from worry or fury, but he managed to reply to Kou.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. However here is something to remember in case you ever try something like this again –- with anyone; love is something that has no rhyme, it has no reason, it just makes its home in ones heart whether or not the person wants it to. No one can control who they love, whom they fall in love with, it just happens. It is a phenomenon that no amount of science will ever be able to understand or explain."

Souichi hearing the words that Morinaga uttered to Kou, caused the corners of his mouth to curve downward into a frown. _'Something that even science cannot explain...that one cannot control?'_ Somehow he did not care for that at all, because for him everything had to have an explanation, a meaning, a scientific truth.

Kou's lower lip trembled as Morinaga spoke again, "Kou, now please, get leave."

he islander knew when he was assuredly not wanted, however he said one last parting shot to the one he so degradingly called _the outsider_ , as he picked up his clothes, "Don't think that just because he loves you that everything will go smoothly, eventually love fades away if it is not nurtured properly, just like a flower. If you don't tend to it, it will begin to wilt and wither."

Just as Souichi took a step toward the annoying punk, he felt Morinaga's grip tighten and the young fool fled the room.

The blond turned to glare up into Morinaga's face, "What the hell!?"

A slight smile had formed on the younger man, "I couldn't let you harm one of the islanders, he hasn't really done anything."

"Not from lack of trying!" He snarled, but felt too tired to go after him. Pulling out of Morinaga's arms, he stretched one arm over his head as he yawned, a normal reflex when he was tired.

He heard his kouhai, "Well Senpai... I'll let you get your sleep and see you in the morning..." for some reason he didn't like the sound of that. What if someone else like that, whatshisname tried something again. He shoved Morinaga onto the bed, "Go to sleep," he grumbled when he saw those startled eyes of his, proceeding to push him over to the other side of the bed before getting back beneath the covers.

"If you try anything," he grumbled as he took something off the tray of food, that had amazingly not been thrown at that stupid islander, in order to settle satiate his hunger, "I really will have to kill you."

Morinaga laughed nervously, closing his eyes to allow sleep to take him. Tomorrow was another day after all, and he'd already gotten so much, it wouldn't be good to push his luck any further...would it, he sighed.

* * *

Outside of Ou-sama's island home, one of the guards whom had given him a tour of the island, and later brought a box of toys upon request to his chambers frowned as he saw the chestnut haired man storming away. His eyes widened as he realized that it was Kou and he was carrying his clothes in one arm rather than wearing them, using the other arm to rub his eyes.

' _Why did it have to be the Ou who caught his eye?'_ he slammed the tip of his sword into the ground. He could only be thankful that Ou-sama had someone else, loved someone else whom a within the week would become the Ou's Kisaki, the official Kisaki of the island. Hopefully then, Kou would give up on his quest to win the Ou's favor. ' _Then, there might be a chance...'_


	36. Take Care

* * *

The night had passed without further incident, for which Tetsuhiro could only be thankful, for both he and his beloved Senpai had needed their rest. It had, however been practically a first for him to get such a good nights sleep since arriving upon the island, where just about every one of the islanders wished to somehow please him. A task they preferred to do by offering themselves up to him, in his bed, in his bath, whenever and wherever they could. All of them however, he had turned down.

Only the man whose legs were tangled with his, sleeping on the pillow next to him, was the one he wanted, the one whom he loved - despite everything.

Slowly disentangling himself from the still sleeping man, he felt the arm across him tighten. At that he stilled until the grip on him loosened and he was able to free himself, before Senpai awoke and kicked him out, as he was prone to forgetting what had occurred the night before - if only for a moment.

However, as he stood up and began to change into his morning clothes, the sleeping man stirred, sleepy eyes blinking open. The lithe body of the half-asleep man stretching out beneath the covers, one arm over his head, "Nnn... Mori...naga..."

Tetsuhiro gulped, as the bed sheet fell to reveal one perfectly pink nipple. "G-good morning Senpai." How he wanted to bend down and kiss that slightly parted mouth, to move his fingertips over his senpai's pectorals. He didn't believe the other man would appreciate considering the events of the day and night before. Especially when those eyes came into focus, once the man had straightened his glasses on his nose and stared at him unsmilingly, as red crept over the mans face. The dark haired man was baffled by the blonds reactions, normally he would have been yelling at him or worse. His senpai however had covered himself with the bed sheet, turning his head away, not even looking in his direction.

 _'Is he angry? Then...why did he want me to sleep here last night?'_ As always, his beloveds actions confused him, causing his heart to ache at the possibility that the other was finally though - sick of everything to do with him. Yet Senpai's body had responded to him so eagerly, if only the stubborn man would admit to himself how he really felt. _'But maybe I'm just living an illusion, always hoping for something that I'll probably never get... but we have come far, there has been progress, albeit slow progress, but I love him. If only I could make him mine forever, make him realize that he's mine then maybe, we could both of us, be happy.'_ With an inaudible sigh he turned around and continued changing, slowly, his limbs feeling sluggish and his fingers clammy and clumsy.

Souichi's body ached slightly, rarely used muscles having been taxed the day before as he sat up in the bed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Morinaga, as his hands clutched the bedsheets, bringing them up and tucking them beneath his arms. The idiot was alive, none of it had been a dream and his body could attest to that, but what was more bothersome to him was the scene that continued to play over and over again in his head. That islander whom had been naked as the day he was born trying to gain the attentions of his kouhai. ' _If he were interested in someone else, then I wouldn't have to put up with having sex with him...'_

Yet the thought of Morinaga with someone else just did not sit right with him, hadn't he told the idiot to go find someone else, but the other man never had. Always, always he persisted, touching him, spouting words of affection.

He wondered what it meant, not wanting Morinaga to find someone else, when he himself always denied that their was anything between them. And Morinaga was able to provoke a strong reaction from his body too, he despised his own body for that, because he couldn't control it. His kouhai, whenever that happened, took advantage if he could. Back at the room in Canada, back in their apartment after their guests had left and then again when the pervert had found him chained to the bed.

Still, he was always kind, even gentle most of the time, unless he got really angry and then he was truly frightening, more so than just when he'd go into rut all of a sudden.

The air in the room was tense as he continued to speculate, to try and figure out what he should do, how he should act that morning. He was angry about the idiot taking advantage of each situation thrown at him, even when they'd been bathing and he'd become aroused. He closed his eyes tight. ' _No, no, no! Not going there!'_

Yet he also recalled both Morinaga's words and that annoying islanders at the end just before he'd left in a huff. Over and over again those words played through him like a broken record.

' _N_ _o one can control who they love, whom they fall in love with, it just happens. It is a phenomenon that no amount of science will ever be able to understand or explain._ _'_

Did that mean, that his kouhai did not want to be in love with him, that if it were something one _could_ control then he would have washed his hands of him a long time ago, Souichi wondered. His eyes widened, holding his hand to his heart at the painful twinge he felt there. _'Why...'_ He frowned, wondering why all of a sudden there had been such a painful ache in his chest.

His mind wandered back to the islanders words as well. ' _Don't think, that just because he loves you that everything will go smoothly, eventually love fades away if it is not nurtured properly, just like a flower. If you don't tend to it, it will begin to wilt and wither_.'

Again that sudden and sharp pain zinged through his chest, where his heart thumped. Before he could delve further into his own psychoanalysis someone burst into the room. Startled he looked up, a scowl already in place in case it was the young man from last night or anyone else with the insane notion that they were going to get into Morinaga's pants.

The person whom had barged into the room, was the elderly woman from the day before, who had spoken about some ceremony and mentioned that he was to be a _Kisaki_. Still annoyed, he was relived that it hadn't been another islander and especially not that brat from last night.

Tetsuhiro had just finished dressing when the elder woman of the island popped into the room, what looked to be three young women following behind her, each holding some garment in their arms. He looked at them curiously, wondering what they were for. It didn't take long for him to find out and to worry over what Senpai was going to do.

The old woman smiled at the two, introducing the three women as her granddaughters. "Kyoko, Ryoko and Toyoko." The three women bent their heads, as they sat down upon their knees. "And they have brought some clothes for _Kisaki_."

Everyone ignored the disgruntled glare of the blond man who was still in bed, wrapped in nothing more than a bed-sheet.

Tetsuhiro hadn't known where his Senpai's clothes were if he even had any he'd brought with him, but he didn't think the man would accept wearing any of the three offered garments.

"Toyoko, show them the night clothes first," the old woman ordered her tallest granddaughter with hair cut into a bob. It didn't take long for the young woman to stand and shake out the two pieces of red silky material. It was far too difficult for any of them to think of a description for it.

Souichi's eyes on the other hand widened, before growling, "No fucking way am I going to wear that! I might as well not be wearing anything at all. And for your information, I am not some woman to dress up in some harem get-up either!" He slammed his fist against the headboard of the bed, causing Morinaga to jump and spin around to stare down at him with nervous green eyes.

While the elder woman did not seem phased in the least, the three young woman were nervous. Toyoko sitting back down on her knees next to one of her sisters.

The blond man wondered what the hell was in these islanders minds, were they all just _sick!_

Again the old woman ordered one of her granddaughters to show Ou-sama and Kisaki another article of clothing, "Ryoko, please show them the day clothes."

The girl in the middle, with shoulder length wavy black hair with a rose in her hair over her ear stood shakily as she closed her eyes tight holding out the selection she'd been told to show. Her wrists gave a flick and it unraveled. It was a very informal type of kimono. It's sleeves were long and billowy, but it was only if Senpai were to wear it, mid-thigh length.

It had a pretty sky blue colored background, with small patches of white that might have been clouds, with little branches holding pink petals while others fell as though the wind were carrying them away.

This time Tetsuhiro tried to hold his senpai down as he looked like he was about to get up and toss the elder woman and her three charges out. He however did not wish to offend them, besides it was just so hot just imagining his senpai wearing either of those. Still he didn't think the graduate student he so adored would ever be willing under any circumstances what-so-ever to wear either garment.

Ryoko returned to her earlier position, gazing at Yoyoko with a frown. However at that point neither of them talked, but they were both thinking, _'Kisaki is scary! Ou-sama loves_ _ **him**_ _?'_

Finally the elder woman asked her smallest and most fragile looking grandchild, whose skin was ivory and whose hair was pulled back into a hip length braid, though some of the hair in the front was loose and framing a tiny face and deep blue slanted eyes with overly long natural lashes.

Kyoko held up the garment, it was longer than himself, being short as he was. It was a dark blue with lighter blue butterflies of various sizes and directions. His voice was sweet and melodic, "Please Kisaki, wont you wear this? I-I made it especially for Ou-sama's Kisaki... I d-don't know if it'll fit... b-because I didn't know... your size or what y-you'd look like." Those large blue eyes looked up at the startled agricultural graduate student whom everyone kept referring to as Kisaki.

Souichi had no idea what to do or say to the girl, having no idea that the young lady was actually a young gentleman, since all three of them were wearing identical kimonos.

Those blue eyes watered, "Please take good care of Ou-sama." He placed the garment on the bed. "He's been so lonely, and with you here surely everyone else will let him have peace. He's been like the big brother I never had, so treat him right, okay?"

The elder woman smiled as she saw the dumbfounded expression on both Ou-sama and Kisaki's faces, she bowed her head and left with her three charges, leaving each garment behind.

Souichi shook his head, "What... was that?"

Tetsuhiro was unable to comment, as he watched his senpai reach for the yukata that the young Kyoko had left behind. Apparently that one wasn't too revealing nor overly girly despite the butterflies for his senpai to outright refuse, especially when there was nothing else for him to wear than his naked skin.


	37. Not Yet Found

* * *

It had been exactly a week ago that, he, Souichi had found himself stranded on an island after an overly long search on the high seas for his kouhai. He didn't know whether to thank that bitch, Tashi, or not. Just recalling her antics caused him to shudder. _'I wonder if shes going to tell anyone that she quite deliberately, left me on some island. Once we get off this crazy island I'm going to hunt her down and destroy her for being such a rotten old hag,'_ although he did realize she wasn't that old, he didn't care. She had tried to interfere too many times, and had taken revenge out on him, just because he'd rejected her ass.

He wasn't sure which was worse, looking for Morinaga, or being stranded on an island with the pervert, especially when each night, ever since he'd arrived they had shared a room, a bed. He'd only conceded to do so, because of that officious brat and the possibility of others trying to get away with it too.

Sitting up in the bed, noticing that the other side of it was decidedly empty, he frowned as he shivered. Holding the upper part of his arms with his hands, he rubbed up and down them as though trying to get warm. Although he didn't think the temperature had dropped, though it could have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't wearing anything other than the bed spread. He'd positively refused to wear that red garment that still waited in the bottom of a dresser drawer. _'Not like that would have been much warmer anyway. That thing is almost, if not worse than wearing nothing at all!'_

The islanders and their weird ideas and traditions he could well do without. Though it had been difficult to sleep like that in the same bed as Morinaga. Countless times he'd had to shove the other man away, sometimes even kicking him off the bed if he tried anything remotely perverted. Yet he'd still been unable to let his kouhai sleep elsewhere, and so had begrudgingly let him back into the bed. Each morning, though, he'd wake up well before him and find the younger mans arms wrapped around him, one of his legs tangled with his.

He'd also found it more and more difficult to push the man out of bed for even daring to lay his hands on him. ' _Am I getting used...to it...that need of his to...wrap around me every night?'_ Again he shivered as the cool air hit his flesh, as the bedspread fell into his lap.

Again the blond graduate student of Nagoya University frowned, wondering why he felt so fucking cold. ' _Where is that stupid kouhai of mine anyway?'_

Pulling one of the bedsheets off the bed and using it as a makeshift toga, he walked up to the door, and peaked around it, looking from the right and then to the left.

His heart constricted as he heard Morinaga's laughter somewhere down the hall. _'Did...did he leave in the middle of the night...t-to...'_ he stepped back, shaking his head, stomping over to the bed and flopping back onto it. ' _No, he wouldn't do that. I mean, why would he, if he waited all that time... hoping to get off the island and come back to...me?'_

Just then, as he was on yet another precipice, the door creaked open, causing him to quickly sit up and fix the makeshift toga that had ridden up over his thighs. His golden-amber eyes met that of emerald green, and felt his heart thumping erratically. Yet before he could think to himself, or question it, Morinaga spoke.

"Senpai, would you like a tour of the island? I know you've refused before, but hear me out this time, will you?" Tetsuhiro really hoped that the love of his life would listen to him for once since winding up together with him on the strange island that they currently inhabited.

He'd been amazed that his Senpai had allowed him to share the same room, the same bed with him. Although his beloved Senpai didn't allow him to have his way with him, at least he'd been able to sleep beside him, to snuggle him, even if it earned him a rude awakening most mornings. Although the morning before Senpai had just moved away, grumbling, and this morning he had awoken first with an idea forming in his head that would get Senpai out of the building.

Now had his Senpai wanted to stay in their room all day of the week, morning, noon and night for a different reason rather than to hide from the islanders, he would have been more than willing to oblige him. As that was not the case however, he had come up with a plan he was surprised at himself for not having thought of previously during the week that the man he so loved had been there with him.

He heard the blond speak, "Whatever," making a hmph sound as he gazed unsmilingly at Tetsuhiro, though the older man seemed to be refusing to look up at him.

Still the dark haired younger man managed to smile, "Well, you see Senpai, this island is filled with amazing discoveries that would astound the world of science."

At the mention of science, he noticed his Senpai's eyes flicker, the older man's gaze finally meeting his, questioningly through his spectacles. Tetsuhiro knew that look, his heart's desire was interested. He was certain that the older student would be only further intrigued by the vast number of discoveries on the island and maybe he wouldn't hate it so much, being stranded on some strange land with even stranger people.

Souichi was indeed curious, when his kouhai mentioned science. Although before he left the room, his eyes narrowed at the slightly taller man, "I need to get dressed." He lifted his hand pointing toward the door, "Out." When he saw Morinaga begin to pout, he growled, "Now!" Which earned him a chuckle before his kouhai stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him so that he could have complete privacy.

The only thing that was even remotely wearable, was the dark blue kimono with the butterflies which decorated it. The wardrobe he'd been offered was the main reason he had not wanted to set foot outside the building, let alone the bedroom and bath. He had not wanted anyone to see him. However he was too interested in these discoveries Morinaga claimed were to be found on the island where any number of strange and annoying people made up its population.

Once he was dressed, he pushed open the door, where Morinaga had patiently been waiting outside for him. He could feel his face burn as those green eyes trailed down and back up him. It made him quiver, which only manage to irritate him as he grumbled, "Let's go, show me what you found."

He watched as Morinaga smiled, taking his hand and hurriedly walking outside and down a well used path. Souichi himself tried to break free of Morinaga's hold on his hand, but the other mans grip just tightened, and he couldn't struggle very much else least he should stumble. Irritated, once Morianga came to a halt, he shoved his free hand into his shoulder, "Would you let go!"

The younger man whirled around to stare down into Senpai's flushed face, only to have Senpai avert his eyes. The only thought Tetsuhiro had was, ' _Aww, he's just being shy. That's so cute, I want to...'_ he blinked, snapping himself out of it, ' _No...he'd just get mad and I did want to show him this.'_

The dark haired man sank down onto his knees, startling the blond for a fraction of a moment, as Tetsuhiro moved a few leaves aside to reveal a plant he'd found not long after he himself had first arrived on the island. A plant which should be extinct the world over, but there it was, growing, thriving on the island where the islanders thought him to be their Ou and Senpai to be their future Kisaki.

He felt rather than saw Senpai moving next to him, kneeling as well, the mans thigh brushing his side, and then next to his ear he heard the man speak.

"Is that _Adiantum lianxianense_?"

"Yes Senpai, I do believe it is. There are other plants and animals that have been thought extinct too, throughout the rest of the world, but they seem to still exist here."

Souichi was amazed by the discovery, and Morinaga had been willing to share the discovery with him, rather than keep it hidden, as others might have in order to keep it to themselves and make some profit off of it. He himself did not really care about the money or prestige it could bring, but the possibilities were boundless, "This discovery of yours Morinaga, what if something here could cure some of the diseases, or at least slow down the degeneration of those with things like Muscular Dystrophy."

Though, as he thought along those lines, he sighed heavily, sitting back on the ground, legs stretched forward, hands holding him up behind him on the ground.

"Senpai," the concerned voice of Morinaga made him gaze into those worried green eyes of his. He was unable to stare at him for long, averting his own gaze from the intensity of his kouhai's. "Senpai? Is something wrong?"

The blond shook his head, "None of this will do the world any good, if we can't tell the world. Neither of us can help the world with this discovery without a fully equipped laboratory."

Tetsuhiro sighed, not having wanted to cause his dear Senpai to brood, but really the only thing the man knew how to do was research. Senpai couldn't cook nor could do chores. It was amazing to him how he'd managed to survive in Canada for those two months that seemed to be such a long time ago now. If only Senpai would put in so much time and effort where he was concerned. If only the older student loved him as passionately as he did his work, then oh how ecstatic he would be then.

Even thinking that however, he placed a hand on either side of Senpai, leaning down over him, his mouth not but one inch away from the older mans lips.

His mouth did not yet meet his Senpai's, as the man blinked, his eyes staring into his. He noticed his beloved's body tremble slightly, however when he began to back away those beautiful eyes of the other man widened, mouth agape.

Souichi had though that Morinaga had been about to sweep in and kiss him senseless, or at the very least try, but the man for once, startled him by pulling away before their mouths had even had the chance to touch.

The blonds brows furrowed as he frowned, wondering why he found the fact that Morinaga had not pressed those firm lips of his against his own, unsettling him. ' _I don't want him to kiss me... do I? No... it's just I'm used to him being so aggressive... too aggressive... so whats with him?'_ He clamped his mouth shut, glaring daggers at the younger man.

Morinaga's brows arched, "Senpai," his voice questioned, "what's wrong?"

Souichi had no intention of answering the idiot, especially when he didn't know the answer himself, but before he could turn away and stand, his kouhai held one of his arms, his warm breath against his ear.

"Senpai..." the younger man whispered, causing Souichi's heart to pound against his ribcage, his mouth to run dry and his ears to turn red. His gaze flew to Morinaga's, but as his head turned in his direction, that demanding mouth sought and found his.

Lifting one hand up from the ground, he'd intended to push Morinaga away, and yet he found that his arm was wrapping around the younger man, involuntarily. His eyelids drooped, half-lidded as his pupils dilated, his irises darkening to a deeper shade of golden-rod brown than their usual honey-gold hue.

Just for a moment, though it seemed an ageless time had passed, both pairs of eyes closed while their tongues danced against one another before pulling apart. Souichi's breath came in tiny little gasps. Turning his head away he lightly pushed Morianga away and stood up, dusting off his ass in case any of the foliage of the forest ground clung to him. Morinaga followed suit.

He could not manage to even meet Morinaga's in the eye, it was getting more and more difficult to do so and he didn't understand why. Though lately, whenever he managed to look at the younger man, especially when their eyes met, he felt strange and unexplainably light headed.

The older student could hear the younger student sigh beside him, and then the same voice, which had spoken only a mere few minutes ago huskily into his ear, spoke almost mechanically. "Senpai, we should probably head back and meet the others on the beach."

At that Souichi looked up at the other man, "Why?"

"Because they're holding some kind of celebration today. It's a ceremony in your honor, so, I think it would be rude if we didn't show up."

He grumbled, "I don't want to go. I don't like parties, ceremonies, celebrations, whatever you want to call them."

"I'm sure that if you don't go voluntarily, they'll just send someone..."

At that Souichi glared, crossing his arms, "Ugh, fine! I'll go, I don't need some stupid islander dragging me around to places I don't even want to go. I don't know this people..." his voice trailed off, brows furrowing once again, trying to think of someway he could get out of this whole situation.

Morinaga just smiled at him, wrapping an arm around him, "Don't worry Senpai, I'll protect you." His hand found the spot on Souichi's shoulder where that tattoo still claimed as its home, lightly massaging the flesh beneath the sleeve of the kimono there.

Souichi stared up into Morinaga's face, his own lips parted showing his teeth as he glowered, "What the fuck, Morinaga!" He elbowed him, "I don't need your _protection!_ I can take care of myself!" And so saying he stormed away in the direction of the beach; Morinaga painfully smiling after as he held his stomach, moments later managing to stand and follow after him.


	38. The Ceremony

* * *

It took only a few moments for Tetsuhiro to catch up to his Senpai, since as they neared the beach the older man had begun to shorten his stride. He didn't attempt to take ahold of the blond, not that he didn't want to reach out and touch him, if only briefly. ' _At least I can hold him at night...if he falls asleep before I do.'_ Even the smallest, the briefest of touches, of moments where he could caress or embrace Senpai was like a little slice of heaven - even if it was no more than that.

Suddenly, his Senpai halted and he nearly collided into his back, but was able to put the brakes on just before stumbling into him, though his hands caught the older students shoulders. The dark haired man wondered for a moment why the lighter haired man didn't struggle to free himself of his hold, lifting his head up to peer over the top of the other mans his question was answered.

There laid out before them upon the sands of the islands beach was a colorful display of flowers strung around the beech nut, ficus and palm trees. Yet more flowers adorned the islanders hair either as single buds and blossoms or as a makeshift crown.

Everyone was too, were dressed in a variety of _tomosode_. For such a carefree people, it seemed rather formal. Tetsuhiro could not recall them dressing that way for when they had celebrated his arrival and the end of a crocodiles life, a beast which had taken countless lives belonging to that of the islanders family and friends. That too, seemed to be so long ago, though it had only been a few months. Months which had dragged endlessly, for he had not been able to speak with his friends, but more importantly, he'd not been able to hear, to see or to touch Senpai.

Even at that moment, he felt his heart swell with joy, even if the man did still push him away and deny him and his own feelings. ' _Maybe I'm imagining it, but I think he's softened more toward me, excepting me more and more with each day that passes, whether I've been there with him or not.'_ He could only hope that was the truth and that soon the man would cave and become aware of his own hidden feelings. ' _I just hope I'm not wrong...because if I'm wrong...how painful that would be...'_

Souichi didn't know what to think of the display, as the strange islanders waved in their direction, several with smiles on their faces. However there were those whose eyes did not meet theirs, whose mouths were twisted into a frown or a pout. His eyes narrowed, all too aware of why they looked so decidedly unhappy, and finally becoming aware that Morinaga's hands held him just below his shoulders, he decided he could not shrug them off. At least, not with all those people staring, waiting for any sign that either of the two were displeased or unsatisfied with one another. ' _They can't have him.'_

He nor Morinaga were aware of just what the celebration and the accompany ceremony would entail, nor why the ones who were smiling were doing so. With their twinkling and winking eyes as they held up their cracked coconuts, they drank a sip from nature's rich and creamy milk white gift.

Lifting his hand up to take one of Morianaga's he walked forward from beneath the shade of the trees they stood beneath and out into the morning sunlight that glinted off the white sand, then let go of his kouhai's hand. These people, were not his people and so he tried not to feel remotely embarrassed by voluntarily having taken Morinaga's hand, even if it was in hopes of keeping them away from the younger student.

Before either of the two could do or say more, the elder woman of the island, who seemed to be in charge of the rest of the islanders, or to at least speak for the rest of them appeared in front of them. She'd turned around from speaking to her smallest grandchild, Kyoko, smiling in their direction as she approached.

The elder woman bowed to them, "Ou-sama," she smiled from him then to Souichi, "Kisaki... today you will become the official Kisaki," her eyes seemed to dance as she lifted a hand, which brought forth little Kyoko. In the young boy's hand, though everyone, including Souichi thought Kyoko was a female, carried a folded up spring green colored garment.

Souichi was about to ask what was going on, when several other young women descended upon him, two women on either side of him, grabbing his arms and tugging him along after Kyoko and his grandmother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go!"

The old woman just smirked, "Such a feisty one, but you need not worry, we're not going to harm you."

The blond wasn't too sure about that, considering all the bizarre crap that had happened since his arrival on the damnable island with its islanders strange habits.

As he was tugged along, with a couple other women behind him, pushing against his back when he tried to drag his feet, he gazed over his shoulder wildly looking for Morinaga.

His eyes rounded as he saw a group of men of various ages and sizes surrounding his kouhai. He could only wonder what they were going to do to Morinaga instead of worrying about what the annoying female islanders had planned for him.

Only a few moments later was he shoved into a hut, the elder woman turning around to smile at him, her hands folded before her. Thankfully the other women had let go of his arms and stood behind him, blocking his exit.

"So, this day has finally arrived. We islanders are so happy that Ou-sama was reunited with you."

The man frowned, wondering what the old bat was trying to get at.

"And in order to enjoy the festivities, this celebration to its fullest, you, as the Kisaki, will wear the official garment that exists for just this very purpose."

At that Kyoko unfolded the green material he had been holding. It was in two pieces. The top was a bead sequin choli top with two inch arm straps. The bottom over the loins area also bead sequined and matching the top. Around it, extending from it was layers of spring green chiffon, a harem skirt. There were bracelets and anklets too that matched the sequined material, but the expression on the blonds face was priceless.

Souichi's eyes had widened, one could have sworn if they widened any further they'd just about pop out of their sockets. They expected _him_ to wear _that_ , he could only wonder what the fuck was wrong with these people as his eyes narrowed and he turned around to leave.

At some point, while Kyoko had been showing him the official garment of the Kisaki, a couple of men had stepped into the room to replace the women. They were the same idiots that had found him the first day when he'd been stranded by the devil woman.

Now, now he was fucking pissed and tried to struggle out of their tight grip. It was like a repeat of the first time they'd held him down while a couple women were determined to strip him. Although at least this time it appeared that they were going to replace what he was wearing with something else, but there was no way in hell he was going to wear that getup.

"Fucking bastards, let me go right now!" He tugged his arms, but their grip was so tight it just wrenched his arms, making them hurt enough that he hissed in pain.

Kyoko watched as his sisters began to undo the kimono that Kisaki wore, hoping that they would not ruin that which he had so painstakingly stitched together and dyed. His big round blue eyes gazed up at he who was to be Ou-sama's Kisaki. "Kisaki, please do not struggle so, it is a great honor to be the islands Kisaki, Ou-sama's Kisaki."

That did not help to calm the blond man down at all, but he couldn't very well take his irritation out on a little girl. It made him think of Kanako, whom he missed, that little sister of his.

Still he struggled, but to no avail, and once they had stripped him of the kimono they proceeded to force him into what looked like some belly dancers harem outfit.

He could only think of how to kill the men and women whom had dared to strip him down and then dress him up as if they had the right to do so. "You'll pay for this!" He managed to grunt, before they led him back reluctantly to the beach where Morinaga had been left to deal with a throng of men.

Seeing that, he gritted his teeth, all those other men surrounding Morinaga, just made his blood feel as though it were boiling beneath his skin. ' _They'd better get their fucking hands off him and back away.'_

Tetsuhiro had looked up when one of the men that had held him back from running after Senpai and the women who'd led him off the beach, pointed that he had returned. He didn't notice his jaw slacken or his eyes widen at the sight of Senpai, wearing _that_. Although he did look furious, but it seemed that that the two men holding onto him were strong enough to deal with any possible outburst.

Still, Senpai was beautiful, to him at least. Although when he noticed some of the islanders, both men and women eying his beloved Senpai, especially his bare midriff he felt irritated.

The elder women stood between him and Senpai as she walked up to him, the two men half carrying, half dragging the blond forward.

"Ou-sama," the old woman bowed her head deeply, before standing straight again and pointing to a place beneath two palm trees which were parallel to each other, bending toward one another. Beneath their overly large leaves a large number of red and white pillows had been splayed out. In the center there were two larger gold embroidered pillows. One of the men led Tetsuhiro to the pile and had him kneel on the one to the right.

He was confused as to what was going on, incapable of speech, bewildered as the stood Senpai before him, just behind that of the other golden pillow.

The old woman stood in front of the two bending trees, gazing out into the crowd as she flicked her wrist, moving her hand from the top of her head down to her side. "People of Kowaku, today we will have our official Kisaki, and then the the island will truly flourish and we shall prosper anew."

Many of the islanders cheered enthusiastically, while a few, including Kou looked on with detachment as they absentmindedly took a sip from whatever fruit, typically coconut, they happened to be holding.

Souichi didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. Everyone was staring at him, and he was wearing a freaking harem costume for fucks sake. He wanted to get the hell of the damn island and go back home, where life was normal, where the world was sane, even if he did have to put up with Morinaga's libido.

He glowered at the hands that were still attached to his arms, pressing down on his shoulders as they made him kneel on the gold pillow in front of him, as Morinaga was doing on the one across from it.

He didn't have the slightest idea of what these people were up to and it only annoyed him further. Even more so when it looked as though his kouhai, by the expression he was exhibiting, wouldn't be able to explain what was going on to him.

At least those stupid men who had held onto him while he was being changed and then brought back out took their hands off of him, he looked up to notice why. Morinaga had been glaring where their hands were touching him, on his bare shoulders as the thing they dressed him in didn't cover all that much of him up in the first place. But he wasn't some girl that Morinaga had to get all upset about, even if he himself didn't want some other idiots hands on him for whatever reason.

Souichi heard, as did the man with black hair and navy heighlights, the old woman of the island begin to speak again, while Kyoko kneeled on parallel to the old woman, on the opposite side of him and his kouhai. The young girl, though Kyoko was really a growth stunted young man, held up a silver goblet with emeralds encrusted along the side of the rim.

"Today our Ou-sama," as the old woman began, Kyoko lifted the cup to Morinaga's lips, so that he would take a sip of it. The man seemed dazed by what was going on and sipped from the cup, which Kyoko took from him and turned around as the old woman continued.

"and our Kisaki," Kyoko silently held up the goblet to Souichi's mouth. He was about to push it back, but it smelled somewhat like beer or wine, and he was quickly developing a headache. Taking the goblet in his hands, Kyoko still holding the stem of the glass, he chugged back the whole glass till it was empty.

"their souls unite..." she blinked as she spoke these words even as the blond man in one fluid gulp finished that which was in the Goblet of Unification. Among the crowd there was a collective gasp.

Souichi hearing the very audible gasp, looks up, staring at everyone, wide eyed, confused by the stares he received. He wondered if he'd done something rude, but damn it, he'd just wanted to dull his senses and the ache in his head.

Kyoko stood, cup still in hand, fingertips trembling, as tears stained his face. Souichi was startled, his lips parting, about to ask Kyoko, but the young person spoke first.

The young man's lips trembled, as he managed to smile through his tears, clasping the goblet to his chest. "Ou-sama is lucky, to find such a partner willing to be with him for more than this life time."

Souichi frowned, as he and Morinaga spoke at the same time, "What are you talking about?"

Kyoko giggled, "Already the unification begins." Noticing that the two continued to wait for an answer, he decided to answer. Apparently their unconscious desires were not yet known in their conscious state.

"When one drinks from the Goblet of Unification, wearing either the official ceremony garb for commoners or that of the Ou-sama and Kisaki, they are then wed."

Souichi hearing that paled. "W-wha..." He was unable to finish his question, as he began to tremble, whether from rage or something else one could not determine just by looking at him.

Tetsuhiro hearing that blinked, wide eyed and turning to gaze from Kyoko to Souichi and back, for further clarification. If this was some mistake, some dream, he hoped he'd never wake up from it, or have it fixed. To be wed to his Senpai was a dream come true, though he hadn't been sure he'd ever be able to bring the subject up. "Is that even right, when we didn't know what was going on?"

Kyoko smiled, bending down slightly to gaze at them both. "It is here, for you already love this man do you not?" At Ou-sama's nod, he continued, "Then it is fine, because most brides whether they are a woman or a man have no say usually in the matter. The Elder of Kowaku and even the Island Matchmakers have determined you two belong together."

Souichi suddenly stood up, "This is stupid!" He whirled around, but those two men and several others blocked his path.

Kyoko sighed softly as he stood straight once more, holding up the goblet, "You drank from the Goblet of Unification, placing your lips from which Ou-sama himself sipped. To just take a sip is to belong to Ou-sama, as his life mate, for but one lifetime, but to drink the whole cup is to be his for eternity."

The old woman smiled, thinking that someday Kyoko would be the best to take her place as the Elder of the Island, did he so live long enough to take over. "What is done is done _Kisaki_.You cannot undo it."

Kyoko smiled softly up at the blond man, even as he glowered at them. "Kisaki, sometimes our consciousness will not allow our true and subconscious feelings to surface. Many a time our subconscious hides things from us that we may not be aware of, don't allow the truth to surface too late, because another life time could be very far away and who is to say that you'll ever find one another again in a different one." With that he walked away, leaving everyone else to deal with a very irritated Kisaki and a bemused Ou-sama.

' _Hopefully Ou-sama will be happy, once Kisaki realizes the truth depth of his feelings.'_

The old woman smiled after her effeminate grandson, "That Kyoko, always has been able to read other people, even when they couldn't read themselves."

Tetsuhiro stood up to reach out for Senpai's hand, his Kisaki's hand, but the man glared icily at him and turned to railroad in another direction, avoiding the grasp of the people he bypassed. Forlornly he wondered, ' _What am I going to do?'_


	39. A Startling Knowledge

* * *

Even as Tetsuhiro wondered what he should do, he could not help the swelling feel of his heart, as warmth gathered there, as though he were sitting in front of a fire place on a winters eve. He could imagine the sound of a crackling fire, as he snuggled Senpai up against him, beneath a fuzzy blanket, sipping hot cocoa, more apt to be coffee. It felt like that, the warmth after wading through the ice cold snow outside.

Winter was a long way off though, but that really did not concern him, he just wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He just continued to stare after his beloved Senpai, whom was as far as the islanders were concerned, his Kisaki, his life-mate, in other words his spouse.

Though he felt some anxieties about where things would lead, especially if they were never to find their way off the island and back home, he managed to smile. ' _Tonight...its like, or no it is exactly like... a wedding night.'_ But even as he came to that conclusion, as he slowly made his way in the direction Senpai had gone, there were those who still tried to catch his attention. Luckily it was not for the usual purposes, but to ask him a question, wish him well or offer a gift that he did not feel like opening right then and there.

' _If he can't accept it, if he can't tell me how he really feels...this will be the end of it, because, if he really hates the idea of being tied to me then there is no sense in carrying on.'_ Thinking that, he paused amidst the crowd, inwardly frightened of the very real likelihood that Senpai, indeed would refuse everything, denying like always, his inner most feelings. He knew it was wrong the pressure the other man, and wrong for him to stay with him, no matter where they were, because it would only cause the both of them –- pain.

Souichi had stormed through the throng of people gathered amongst the beach, surrounding the pillows where he and Morianga had sat on their knees as yet something else bizarre occurred. He could only wonder with indignation, how they hell anyone had dared to do such a thing, especially to him. Luckily for him he'd managed to escape the entire crowd, or so he thought, but there had been at least one islander to spot him, who was hot on his heels.

Once he felt sure that no one was following him, he slowed, unaware of how some of the inhabitants of the crazy island, Kowaku, had been trained. Trained to use stealthy silence to follow after their prey, usually food, but sometimes a fugitive, or to hide from said fugitive.

The young man who had followed Souichi, suddenly popped out from the side right into the graduate students path, causing him to calm to a sudden halt.

The blond man was far from pleased, as his eyes narrowed, brows furrowing in irritation. He recognized the fucking idiot who had tried to lure Morinaga the very night of the day he'd arrived on the island exactly a week ago. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled with an icy edge to his tone.

Although Kou, himself could give a good a scowl as he got, if not better. His lilac irises had darkened with anger, annoyance, leaning a hip against the trunk of a tree, one arm crossed over the other. "You are pathetic."

Souichi blinked, curling his hands into fists at his side, "What was that y-you!" He sputtered, unable to finish coherently.

"I said you're pathetic," which only earned the chestnut haired youth a deadlier glare of death, but ignoring it, even if he was unnerved, he continued. "You land someone as perfect, as wonderful, as kind as Ou-sama, but instead of being happy about it you act as though you hate him."

"I don't hate Morinaga!"

"But you don't love him either, and so he'll only be hurt in the end."

Souichi had no idea how to respond to that, but this brat was getting on his nerves, just wanting to reach out and strangle him. The bastard just stood there all cool and composed as he spoke, which only irritated him further. However before he was able to lift his fist and hit the annoying islander over the head, he spoke again.

"If you don't love the Ou, you should have refused the drink, to wear the mating garment." He pointed at the spring green outfit that just for a moment Souichi had forgotten he was wearing. Just imaging how he looked in it caused his face to redden, all the way up to his ears. He took a step menacingly toward Kou, but the young islander was quick footed and leaped to the side.

"Wearing that, and taking that drink, you are the official _Kisaki_ of the island," he scoffed, "and an _outsider_ at that."

Souichi's eyes turned in the direction the little prick had moved, managing to dodge a fist to the head. "If you're so concerned about me being an _outsider_ doesn't the same apply to Morinaga?"

"That is completely different. He is the Ou, we cannot control when and where he is reborn."

"That's just stupid!" He just wanted to get away from the brat, so he turned, walking in the direction of the building he and Morinaga shared. Behind him however the young man continued his spiel.

"You know, you should leave the island and never come back," Souichi could only agree to that, but it was the rest of what the island boy said that caused him to still abruptly in his tracks. "I am far better suited to be Ou-sama's Kisaki than you could ever hope to be."

Souichi whirled around to stare rigid with an anger so strong, he felt as though his blood pressure were skyrocketing through the roof. His words were spoken darkly with his barely contained rage, which was evident in the trembling of his body and the expression that crossed his face.

"Shut the hell up! You can't have Morinaga!"

One brown brow arched, before Kou leaned in toward the other man with a hideous scowl of his own, "But you don't want him, more importantly you don't love him nor do you treat him right at all!"

Hauling back his arm he sent his fist on a collision course with that of Kou's face, sending the boy whipping back, his ass hitting the ground with a loud thud. As Souichi's fist connected with Kou's face, he growled, unaware for several moments of what he'd just uttered, "I do too love Morinaga!"

The red faced and erratic breathing man, glared down at Kou with wild enraged eyes. Kou's hand slowly lifted to his red and swollen cheek, just below his eye. He was positively stunned that anyone, even this man, would dare to lash out at him.

Little by little Souichi was coming back to his senses, his mind playing through what had just happened. Where once his face was red with temper, it paled as his knees lost their strength and he fell on them, to the ground. "I...love...Morinaga?"

Tetsuhiro had been irritated by the constant need for someone to grab at his arm, keeping him from following after his Senpai. However Takashi, noticing his dilemma was soon escorting him through the crowd of people who seemed bent on stopping him. He had no idea that Takashi, although he wished to help the Ou get to his Kisaki, he had an altogether different ulterior-motive.

It had taken awhile to catch up to Senpai, the man's legs were so damn long that his strides when in a rush were quick and lengthy.

What met his eyes first was Kou on the ground, rubbing his cheek, and he winced knowing what must have happened for him to get such a bruiser. He'd often been subject to the same treatment, though most likely for an altogether different reason. Next he had noticed how red and shaken his Senpai was.

About to step forward and take a hold of him, in hopes of calming down, the blond man fell to his knees, his pallor turning almost as white as a sheet. Yet that which caused his heart to beat, to feel as though some invisible hand were squeezing it, were the stunned words that fell from the unaware mans lips.

Neither of them noticed when Takashi helped Kou up and lead him, silently away.

At that same moment the only word that he, Tetsuhiro, was capable of managing in, he too unaware of his surroundings other than that of Senpai was, "Senpai?"


	40. Please be True

* * *

Hearing that all to familiar voice, Souichi tensed, his eyes widening just that little bit more as he continued to gaze down at the ground. He just couldn't turn his head or look up at Morinaga. Lowering his head further, his loose hair curtained his face, which felt overly warm.

' _This...can't be...right...'_ The blond tried to tell himself, but it just kept repeating itself in his head, what he had said in his moment of outrage where that stupid islander was concerned.

He didn't know how he could face Morinaga, now that he realized, that which he most feared, loving another man. He'd long thought it wrong, unnatural and yet he'd just blurted out that he loved Morinaga, a man. ' _No, I don't want to be some goddamn homo!'_ Yet even saying that in his head, he could no longer deny the reason why he wanted Morinaga to remain in his life, or why he feared for or worried about the other man whenever he was hurt.

Yet for no other man, nor even any woman for that matter had ever been able to keep his attention. ' _What's wrong with...me? How can I...feel that way...about a..._ _ **man**_ _?_ ' He was struggling to come to terms with that which his subconscious had known all along, which his consciousness had refused to let surface time and time again. The stubborn man, had even been too stubborn to listen to himself and so, in the process had caused Morinaga heartache.

' _How could he have put up with...me?'_ Souichi felt a throb in his temple, trying to think too much at once, about something he'd never wanted to think about at all. He could not however help these unspoken questions from running through his head.

' _I don't know what...to do...'_ Ever since that horrid assistant professor had attacked him, though luckily Morinaga had arrived in time to stop the perverted man from reaching his goal, his hatred had formed.

As he thought that, his fingers curled on the ground, tufts of grass between them.

' _Did I let...that...influence me?'_ He couldn't recall feeling such unabashed hatred toward homosexuals before that incident. The only thing he'd done before, was to ignore them, like everyone else outside his family circle. It hadn't mattered to him, until that damn assistant professor had tried to assault him, one of the students, even when he'd outright refused the bastard, saying that he wasn't into guys.

Then there was Kurokawa whom had taken away his little brother. Although Tomoe had seemed so happy with him. He could, begrudgingly at best, admit even that. ' _And our old man, he accepted it so_ _ **easily**_ _...'_ Just thinking about his family caused him sorrow, for he feared that he might never see or even hear them again, were he and Morinaga to forever be stranded on Kowaku Island.

Then there was the people of the island, who didn't seem the least bit concerned about who were heterosexual or homosexual, they just accepted it as love. No one seemed to question it or be the least bit upset about it. Yet the rest of the world wasn't that way. The islanders did not seem to worry at all about gender roles.

' _I only feel this way...about Morinaga. Then...does that mean...I'm not a homo, if he's the only one...who can make me...feel this way?'_ Still he wasn't sure about it, but if Morinaga were the only exception in his mind, then perhaps he could accept it, those feelings he had toward the man.

Finally he managed to tilt his head up, to gaze uncertainly up into those wide questioning, but filled with hope, green eyes of Morinagas.

Tetsuhiro had waited silently for Senpai to look at him, and although he'd wanted right there and then to wrap his arms around Senpai, he had managed to refrain from doing so. His beloved had looked too shell shocked and tense to appreciate it, and he had wanted the man to think before either of them took any actions what-so-ever.

' _Please...be true...'_ Was all he could think as he'd watched the shaken man hide his face behind the curtain of blond tresses, as his fingers had curled into the grass. As that prayer was continuously echoing through his head, his own hands felt clammy, for fear it was just a delusion or that Senpai would refute those words he had spoken only moments ago.

Despite his fears, he'd felt highly tempted just to glomp the older, slighter built man.

His heart went out to him, when the blond lifted his golden-amber eyes to his, looking at him so much uncertainty. He then stepped up to him and slowly knelt in front of him. His hand slowly lifted to cup Senpai by the chin, smilingly coaxingly even as he watched the blonds face flush.

Senpai's eyes had turned away, even while his looked down into the older students gorgeous face. As those gold-brown eyes of Senpai's glanced hesitantly toward him, his mouth caught the blonds in a tender kiss, filled with the overflowing love that had been partially bottled away for so long.

Still he was himself worried, least the older man push him away - as always. However with wide green eyes filled with amazement, he felt Senpai's arms lift and encircle him. He could feel the man he loved tremble, though as his own tongue snaked out to run across his Kisaki's lips, he watched the blonds eyes droop.

His own eyes took on a half lidded slant as his lovers mouth opened like a shy blossom to allow Tetsuhiro's tongue, like a honeybee, to probe for the sweet nectar within.

Then, Tetsuhiro broke the kiss, a string of saliva, like a bridge, still connected each other to each others tongue. Taking Senpai's arms in his hands, he disentangled them from around him.

Honey-gold eyes gazed up into his emerald green ones questionly.

"Senpai, was what I heard true?" At that, the older mans eyes widened, then turned his head away.

Tetsuhiro's mouth quirked into a smile, as he leaned in further, so that his lips were but a mere millimeter or two away from Senpai's ear. His warm breath causing loose strands to shift and that ear to turn a darker shade of red, "Do you...love me...Senpai?" His own voice felt slightly shaky, filled with the anguish of worry and the warmth of hope.

Souichi, had been unable to deny Morinaga's embrace, he had himself melted into it, but for Morianga to have heard that and then to ask, ' _I can't say it...'_ He gulped, unable to gaze at his kouhai any longer. He wanted to sink into the ground, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the unwanted emotions or the probing questions.

However, his heart felt as though it had ceased to beat for a moment when Morinaga's next words hit him.

"Senpai, if you don't love me, tell me. This will be the last time... I ask you," when the younger mans voice trailed off, each word spoken sounding sadder than the last, Souichi's eyes flew to him.

"I...I..." ' _Shit, I can't say it...'_ his face was a brilliant shade of crimson as he tried to speak that which would keep Morinaga beside him, always. He couldn't continue to maintain eye contact, so once again he looked away.

"Senpai...do you love me...or not?" Morinaga's voice to Souichi's ear was anguished and desperate.

There was no way he could voice out loud the words the other wished to hear fall from his lips, but he could manage to do one thing in response.

Souichi gave a slight nod, gazing at Morinaga out of the corner of his eye, watching as those sad emerald irises widened. It was an expression, a smile that Souichi had never seen before.

' _He...looks so...happy...'_ His heart thudded against his chest as Morinaga stood and held out his hand to him.

The blond couldn't help but glower at him, standing up himself without help. However Morianga grasped his hand once he was standing and pulled him along toward their island home.

None too soon, Souichi found himself tossed onto the bed. It was irritating when all things led to _this_. Whether or not he felt that way about Morinaga, it still didn't give the idiot the right to do whatever the hell he wanted with him. So thinking, he sat up to glare at the younger man.

"Morinaga," his voice was deadly calm.

Tetsuhiro stopped in the process of disrobing. "Yes Senpai?"

"Did I say it was okay to suddenly go into rut?"

At that, Tetsuhiro paused, staring down at the gorgeous body that was still clad in the islands official Kisaki Unification ceremony garb. "I'm sorry Senpai, but when it comes to you... I just can't help it, and it is our _wedding night_ after all." He smirked as he watched the older mans eyes widen, sputtering yet unable to form a single word.

"So just for once, relax and let me love you," having finished undressing he kneeled on the bed, slowly creeping up to straddle his, as the islands called him, Kisaki.


	41. Loving Embrace

* * *

Souichi felt paralyzed, unable to move as he watched the pervert undress and hover over him. His tongue peaked out from between his lips in order to dampen them for they had suddenly felt dry, as though they might crack.

He blushed furiously when those green eyes of Morinaga's dropped to follow the motion. His breath hitched and became heavier as he felt the younger mans fingertips glide up over his naval and beneath the sequined top he'd been forced to attire.

Arching into Morinaga's touch, his lips parted, expelling a moan of pleasure as the dark haired man rolled one of the blonds nipples between his index finger and thumb.

"Mmnnngghh, Mo..mori...naga..." he gasped and whimpered as he felt Morinaga's teeth nipping and nibbling his flesh just above his abdomen and around the center of his naval.

Heat pooled in his nether regions, warming him, relaxing him, as he allowed, without fighting, Morinaga to caress him, touch him, to...to love him... It was still difficult to work his mind around that.

He could however, wrap his arms around Morinaga, which was just what he did, unable to keep from touching the other man. Always, before he'd been unconscious of his movements, but no longer, which made him feel awkward and unsure of himself and what he was doing.

Although the gentle smile that Morinaga gave him, caused his tension to ease just a little bit more, even as he continued to wonder what in hell he was doing. Yet it felt...good. Souichi felt the heat rush to his face as he thought that, and then suddenly gasped, his body arching up as a moist hot tongue made contact with his skin.

It felt just a little weird to have Morinaga's tongue trail down from his earlobe to his neck, where he felt the younger mans teeth sink in just a little, while sucking on his skin. He tilted his head in the opposite direction, lifting one arm up to move his hair aside as Morinaga continued to nip and nibble on the skin where his neck met his shoulder.

His breathing continued to get heavier and heavier and his body it felt so overheated as he panted for breath as each little touch Morinaga gave him set his veins, his dendrites afire.

However he soon noticed something, that caused him to frown, "Mori...naga, ta-take this damn outfit off of me..."

Souichi's eyes widened when Morinaga's head lifted, there were tears glistening on the younger man's cheeks, clinging to his dark lashes. Forgetting his irritation with the annoying garb that he'd been forced to wear he whispered worriedly, "M..mori...naga? W-what's... w-w-wrong?" He felt a lump form in the back of his throat, wondering why the idiot was crying.

However his fears were soon alleviated when Morinaga answered him. "Nothing's wrong Senpai. No far from anything being wrong, everything is right and perfect with the world." As he said that, he lifted a hand, to stroke the back of his fingers gently against Souichi's cheek. "You finally love me." He took his hand from the blonds face to point at his own, "These tears you see, they're tears of happiness."

Once again Souichi felt his face burning with heat as he looked away, "D-don't be...s-stupid."

Tetsuhiro just smiled, silently as he looked down at his lovers face. Those words didn't sound angry at all, all's that was left was Senpai's embarrasment, his shy nature. It was that part about him that he found so adorably cute.

He sat back on the bed, just watching him, even though he was buck naked and painfully hard. Just being so close to Senpai, touching him and hearing him was enough to set him off, especially when they'd been sleeping in the same bed for a week without making love. It had been difficult enough to cuddle with the blond man, much less that.

His eyes trailed from the top of that blond crown, down over Senpai's chest, where he'd pulled up himself the top to reveal those delicious looking pink nipples. His eyes continued to trail down over the slighter mans naval and abdomen, a brow quirking as he noticed Senpai's cock rising, though it was concealed by the chiffon of the harem skirt.

"Senpai, are you aware that you're...hard?"

At that Senpai's eyes widened, his head whipping in Tetsuhiro's direction. For a moment, the blond was stunned before crawling up onto his knees and glaring daggers at the more muscular of the two. "Do you have a fucking brain Morianga! Don't say shit like that!"

Tetsuhiro continued to smile, even though he knew how Senpai felt, it was obvious he still couldn't take most of the things he said in the heat of the moment.

"Sorry Senpai." He shifted his legs till he was sitting pretty much cross legged.

The blond man continued to glare at him, starring at him suspiciously. Tetsuhiro just place his palm on his own lap and gave it a couple of pats. "Senpai, come sit here," when it looked as though his lover was about to hesitate to think it over, he pulled him onto his lap, with one of Senpai's legs on either side of him.

It didn't appear that his Senpai was pleased for the scowl was still there when he looked up into his eyes. "It's alright Senpai, just wrap your legs and arms around me."

With an annoyed mutter, Souichi tossed his head back, sending his hair flying even as he wrapped his legs around Morinaga, his hands on his shoulders. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that he was still wearing the damn _Kisaki_ garb. Before he could complain, Morinaga's arms were around him and slid him closer against him. In the process he felt his ass glide over the younger mans erection.

Not wearing anything beneath the skirts, he whimpered, moaning into Morinaga's ear. Without thinking his mouth crashed down onto Morinaga's.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened at the aggressive display, as he felt Senpai's mouth collide firmly with his. When he felt the blond's tongue skim his, he couldn't help but still in shock for but a moment, before his eyes drooped halfway closed. ' _I've longed for this for so long...I'm almost afraid...its just a dream.'_ That had happened time and time again, progressing and then taking a giant leap backward with Senpai. Hopefully the same would not hold true - this time.

Beneath the onslaught of Senpai's demanding kiss, Tetsuhiro's lips parted as the blonds tongue invaded usually uncharted territory. His eyes rolled back as that tongue he had taught showed him exactly what it had learned.

Senpai's mouth pulled away from his, as they both needed a chance to breath deeply, saliva dribbling down from both their mouths. Tetsuhiro noticed through a haze of arousal how utterly sinful his Senpai looked.

With nimble fingers he quickly discarded the sequined top so that he could dip his head and run his tongue over the flat of one of his beloved Senpai's nipples.

He heard the older student cry out, his hold on his shoulders tightening, his fingertips digging into him. As Senpai arched his body against his, he felt the mans ass move again, nudging his own hard cock, while his bare abdomen felt how very aroused his Senpai was.

Taking the blonds arms, he had him wrap them around him. He placed of Senpai's arms over his shoulder and the other around his side. Tetsuhiro's own arms then wrapped around him just below the arms.

Carefully he positioned his lover over his hard cock, very slowly entering him inch by inch.

Senpai cried out, "Ow!" as he impaled himself all the way on Tetsuhiro's cock.

Tetsuhiro had intended to slowly invade him, but it seemed as though, for once, Senpai was the one who was impatient. He leaned his head against the blonds shoulder as due to their position the older University student was somewhat elevated. "Sorry Senpai," he kissed the man below his ear, waiting for him to relax and grow accustomed to having him inside.

Souichi hadn't been able to wait, too aroused to recall that Morinaga usually prepared him with at least his fingers beforehand, but hadn't even done that let alone used any lubricant as he had when he'd found him in his bed a week ago. It was uncomfortably painful as he'd taken Morinaga up his ass willingly. At the pain that shot through him his arms tightened around him, his nails digging into the darker mans back.

After a few moments of trembling, his grip slackened and his anal sphincter muscles loosened as his body grew accustomed to the size of Morianga's large cock inside him. "Mmmnnn, Morinaga..." he whispered barely above a whisper as their cheeks brushed against each others. Souichi's tongue flickered over the younger mans ear, gliding down to his neck.

That, gave Tetsuhiro a hint that he should start moving, whether or not that had been Senpai's intent.

Souichi's head fell forward as he felt Morinaga thrust inside him, both of their bodies rocking back and forth as the moved their hips. Morinaga to thrust, Souichi to meet each thrust.

He couldn't recall ever feeling Morinaga buried so deep inside him, but he couldn't concentrate as each thrust he met of Morianga's sent him on a high and hazy spinning world as pleasure coursed through him.

Every time Morinaga moved, he felt the head of his cock graze by his prostate, sometimes too quickly and other times so hard it made him gasp outloud.

His body shook, even more when he could hear the aroused groans emitting from Morianga's throat.

On one particular thrust, Souichi fell back, his eyes rounding with pleasure, his pupils large and leaving only a very thin oval of gold around them as his body shuddered. He felt his cock twitch strongly, his face flushed with strong sexual arousal as he came, the sticky hot fluid spattering up onto Morianga's abdomen and chest, the rest falling onto both their thighs.

Morinaga followed him, with one last thrust, with Souichi's inner muscles clenching and unclenching at the orgasmic high he was still experiencing. He heard the younger man growl out his honorific like some mantra, "Senpai!" before he felt something hot and moist invade him.

Souichi as he came back to his senses glared at Morinaga, "Pervert..." but he felt too relaxed and languid to lift even a single finger to further reprimand him. After all, just because he had _feelings of that sort_ for his kouhai, didn't mean he wanted him to cum inside him.

Morianga smiled so joyfully at him, that he couldn't stay mad, it was one expression that he didn't think he'd be able to win against if he weren't careful.

He didn't protest when Morinaga wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up behind him, spooning him in his embrace. However irritated, he pulled the skirt up over his head and flung it across the room. The pervert would pay for that humiliation later.

Right at that moment however, he was too tired, though as Morianga whispered sweet love words against his ear, his eyes fluttered closed, a soft smile on his lips as he fell to sleep.

Soon the two of them were fast asleep, snuggled beneath the covers, looking so blissfully at peace.


	42. Somethings not Right

* * *

It had been months since he had broken his leg and had in his stead, sent Tatsumi Souichi to look for Tetsuhiro, his younger brother. Now that his leg had healed properly and he'd finally managed to get ahold of that woman Miss. Natasha-Lee Marie Smythe, he was determined to learn everything he could about what was taking so long.

Holding the phone to his ear his eyes widened, "What do you mean you lost Tatsumi at sea!"

He could hear the chuckle the woman tried to cover up behind a fake cough. ' _Something's not right.'_ The brunette could not help but think that same thing, repeating itself in his head like a CD stuck on one phrase.

On the other end of the line, Tashi lifted her neon pink nails, lightly blowing on them as she held her foot over the side of the bubbly bath tub. "Oh, it was quite easy actually. He just disappeared and I couldn't find him after I set sail. I thought he was already back below deck. I would have turned back, except there was a storm brewing," she smirked as she came up with the blatant lie, in order to save her ass from trouble. Plus, if Tatsumi Souichi were never found to tell the tale, then people could speculate all they wished, but they'd never learn the truth.

However it seemed as though the man, Morianga Kunihiro whom had hired her was a very sharp individual, but even he could not be sure what really happened.

"I can't believe you would just leave someone stranded. You could have went back for him after the storm!"

The woman's eyes widened momentarily, then glittered with anger at the tiny little loophole in her plan being found so that her whole story's foundation was shaken. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, before replying.

"Mr. Morinaga, I'm not sure how much experience you have with the sea and boats, but it was best to return home. I do have the latitude and longitude of the general area in which I lost Mr. Tatsumi." She didn't wish for the blond to be found, but at least if she were vague and played her cards right she'd be able to hide away until everything blew over. ' _Just my boat, myself and some supplies. Mmn, maybe even hire a couple of cuties and sail the seas for a few years.'_

"Well then, tell me where I should look."

Hearing the impatient tone of the man who had paid her in advance, she couldn't very well not tell him, it would probably seem even more suspicious than it already was. "The latitude is around negative twenty-eight while the longitude is around negative fourteen. I'm not sure that is completely accurate, but that is about the location that I believe I lost Mr. Tatsumi at." ' _Too bad he wasn't willing to play with me, or he'd never have been left all alone to fend for himself on that island.'_ Sighing softly she hung up after the man had given his brusque thanks and goodbye.

Kunihiro leaned over to hang up the phone, running his hand over his face, when he heard the door creak open. Looking up he saw the man who'd been taking care of him while he recuperated from his broken limb. Turning his gaze away from Masaki, he related to him what had taken place on the phone just then.

"So you're saying that, Tetsuhiro hasn't been found yet and now his partner is missing too?" The blond asked as he hung up his jacket and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah..." he frowned, "I thought I hired someone competent, but it looks like I was wrong. Something just doesn't sit right, but now that I know and that my leg is just fine I'll have to go look myself."

When he felt the other lean into him, he was startled, turning his head only to find that Masaki's mouth was far too close to his. He could hear his heart beating, surprised that the other man didn't hear it as he leaned back, slightly flushed. "Don't worry Kunihiro, I'm sure they're both alive and that you'll find them. I'll help you find them, but right now..." his breath heated his ear as his mouth got closer to the shell like orifice.

When he heard the words spoken in his ear, his eyes widened staring into those intense eyes of Masaki's, but he didn't resist when their mouths made contact.

Tomoe frowned as Matsuda-san related all that had happened while they were overseas. Neither of them had told them what was going on, but Kurokawa-san had become suspicious, especially since they neither heard from nor ever managed to get into contact with Nii-san.

"Why were we not informed of this...earlier?" He asked as he lifted a morsel of the longed for Japanese dishes he'd missed while overseas.

Kanako tilted her head back, a hand over her mouth, "Well, Souichi Nii-san didn't want to cause you any unnecessary concern."

The young man's eyes widened at his sisters statement, "I don't see how this could be considered unnecessary concern."

Kurokawa had to agree with that, but couldn't really think of anything to add to it. "Tomoe-kun is right, and now, only to tell us when we come to visit, I think its more troubling."

Isogai sighed, "Now I have no one to go enjoy Karaoke with," he said in order to try and lighten the mood. ' _Or learn just how much closer those two have become.'_

Kurokawa laughed nervously, "Souichi-kun will surely kill you one day."

Isogai swirled the straw in his cup around, causing the ice to clink against the glass before taking a sip. "I don't think so," he smiled to himself.

Kanako shook her head, "Hmmph, I think Souichi Nii-san would have wanted it this way, not wishing to interfere with your work, but now that you're on vacation, I wonder if there's a way to go find them."

All of them wondered that very same thing and how to go about it, for it was not something they were used to or normally did, search and rescue.

When dusk had set in, Kunihiro awoke from his slumber with the scent of hot cocoa and gingersnaps wafting through the air, slowly sitting up on the couch where he'd fallen asleep.

The blanket fell down, and what happened earlier was evident by the marks left on him. With a small start he gazed up as Masaki placed the hot cocoa and gingersnaps down and handed him his glasses.

"Thank you..." he whispered as he placed his glasses on and was offered the mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, he wasn't sure what to do or say and it didn't seem like Masaki had the slightest clue either.

"Kunihiro..."

Looking up, he saw Masaki shake his head. Very carefully he set the mug back on the cup-holder and said, "Tonight, I'm going to go over to the apartment, I know they wont be there...but maybe someone who knows where the rest of the Tatsumi family will be. That way, if they want to come along, we can go together and find them. Plus they don't know whats going on and I think its important that they know."

Standing up with a sigh, the blond man smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah..."

"You said you'd go with me too..." he stared down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with him, his own feelings not yet settled, uncertain about where to go from that point.

"I did say that, and I will be going." He handed Kunihiro a fresh thing of clothes. "Shower and dress, then we can go do what is necessary. I know someone who can lend us one of their boats and a couple crew men."

The brunette nodded in silent response as he turned away to shower and dress, leaving Masaki behind in the front room.

Placing his fingertips to his forehead, Masaki asked himself, "What am I doing?"


	43. Little Stowaway

* * *

Walking in the direction of Tatsumi Souichi and Morinaga Tetsuhiro's apartment, Kunihiro and Masaki bumped into an older woman, though she still had luxurious wavy black hair. They'd caused her to drop her bags and spill their content on the concrete walk way.

Both Kunihiro and Maskai bent to help her.

"We're sorry ma'am, we didn't mean to bump into you," Kunihiro apologized as he handed the woman her luggage.

The woman smiled, "Oh, no, its fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either, but..." her voice trailed off as she sighed, setting the bags beside her.

The two men tilted their head, "Are you alright?"

The woman chuckled, fingertips to her mouth, "Oh, no not really. It's just these bags are so heavy and I couldn't catch another cab," she lightly pouted, fluttering her lashes. "Would you two gentlemen be so kind as to help me?"

"Of course ma'am," spoke the brunette as he lifted up one of the bags even while the blond picked up the other.

Cherry colored lips quirked into an appreciative smile, "Such good manners," she sighed, "so hard to come by lately."

Neither Kunihiro nor Misaki knew how to respond to that, but instead they asked, "Where exactly do you wish to go ma'am?"

The woman pursued her lips, "Well, I'm on my way to visit my son and his husband. They just got back from America and are vacationing here. I don't know why they didn't come see me _first_ in Tokyo." She walked ahead of the two confused men as she led the way to the Matsuda's home address.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, though the two had to wonder what the woman carried around in her luggage and she _had_ been hauling it herself before hand. They couldn't see her at all as some weak and fragile creature.

Ringing the door bell, the woman started tapping the toe of her shoe against the floor. Finally the door opened and a woman a few years older than the one standing outside the door asked, "Who might you be ma'am?"

"Just call me Reiko-san please. You are Matsuda-san, if I'm not mistaken?"

Blinking, the light haired woman nodded, "Do I know you?"

"Only if my son Mitsugu has said anything," she smiled, waiting to be invited in.

Kunihiro and Masaki looked as though they weren't quite sure what was going on, however a dark haired man, with his arms wrapped around a shorter brunette appeared behind the owner of the house.

"Mother, when did you get here?"

Reiko-san rolled her eyes, "Just now, isn't it obvious. Really Mitsugu, sometimes you're even more dense than I've ever given you credit for," she stepped aside, "Oh, and these two gentlemen helped carry my bags for me. Wasn't that considerate of them? More considerate than a son who couldn't even be bothered to call me ahead of time about his plans?"

Kunihiro and Masaki both tried to deny it was more than what any normal person would have done.

Black eyes turned onto them, asking, "By the way, what are your names?"

The two men bowed.

"My name is Morinaga Kunihiro and this is..."

"I'm Junya Masaki."

Everyone else bowed as introductions went around, before Matsuda turned to Kunihiro.

"May I ask, are you any relation to Morinaga Tetsuhiro?"

"Yes, Tetsuhiro is my younger brother. Do you know him?"

Matsuda-san sighed sadly, "Yes, although he's been missing..."

"That we know."

"Souichi Nii-san is missing too," Tomoe spoke up, his brows furrowed and a frown marring his otherwise usually adorable expression.

Kunihiro, "Tatsumi Souichi?"

Everyone nodded who was behind the door.

Reiko-san glared at everyone, "What exactly is going on? Why don't I know anything about this?"

Kurokawa's breath was released on a whistling sigh, "We just found out not too long ago ourselves. We were intending to pick Isogai up from his conference and then head on our way to your place. However once we learned of the situation we didn't feel it would be proper to just leave. Although we really don't know what we can do..." his voice trailed off, even if Souichi-kun had been a thorn in his side, he didn't want him to be dead, after all he was Tomoe's brother.

Kunihiro and Masaki gaze at each other for a moment, before at the nod from the blond, the brunette turned back to the others, "Well, we were planning on taking a boat out to sea in order to retrieve Tatsumi Souichi since the person who was supposed to help find my brother just left him on some island somewhere in the Southern Atlantic Ocean."

Tomoe perked at the possibility that his brother was alive, although he still frowned, "I hope my brother is okay, but its Morinaga-san that was lost first and for my brother to get lost in the process, I don't think that would happen too easily."

Isogai came up behind everyone, "It was probably deliberate. Who was the person you hired?" At hearing the name his eyes widened, "Oh, I've heard a couple tales from sea-faring friends about that _woman_. She's the epitome of "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." It was definitely deliberate, that is if Souichi-kun had no interest in her. I heard tell that even if shes a bit psycho she's sexy as..." he smiled, allowing everyone else to fill in their own simile.

Tomoe's eyes rounded, "I wonder what happened then, but would it be possible for us to join you while looking for my brother?" He leaned up against Kurokawa, his eyelids drooping slightly, "Would it be too much to hope that we'd find them, both alive and well?"

Morinaga's older brother pressed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, as they had slipped during the conversation, "I'm not giving up hope until their bodies are found whether they're alive or not. No matter what though, I think my little brother is a very strong person, so I'm hoping against hope that I'm right and that he's survived this long and will continue to do so so that we can rescue him and your brother too."

Masaki, "Tonight the crew we are borrowing from the boats owner is getting all the supplies ready, we'll call them and let them know how many others will be there so that we can leave at the crack of dawn. We at least have a general area in which Tatsumi Souichi was stranded."

That gave the others hope, but they wondered how long exactly that Souichi had been stranded and if it were a place that he could manage to survive. They held out very little hope for him since he was no cook, but if there was water and edible plants that could be consumed raw, then maybe all would be well.

Reiko-san, "I'll be accompanying you too. It sounds like a great adventure." she then proceeded to snicker, "It'll be so much fun too, seeing as its to rescue Souichi-kun." Hands to her hips, she laughed aloud, throwing back her head.

Kurokawa bent his head in shame, hiding most of his face behind the palm of his hand.

Kanako having overheard finally spoke her own two cents. "I want to go too!"

The adults all turned to stare down at her. Matsuda-san was the first to answer, "Kanako, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Tomoe seconded that, "You should stay here with Matsuda-san Kanako. It's not an undertaking for one so young, you should enjoy your vacation from school with your friends."

With a pout she snapped, her eyes welling with tears, "How am I supposed to enjoy anything when Souichi Nii-san might be... might be... and Morinaga-san t-t-too." She lifted the back of her arm to scrub her face with.

Tomoe sighed, "Kanako-chan, it's best that you stay here."

Frowning, Kanako whirled away and stormed off to the room she'd had use of ever since staying with Matsuda-san after their home had burnt to the ground.

Matsuda-san shook her head, "I think she's worried that if you all go, you might not return either. Don't worry though, I'll look after her, just promise you will return."

Tomoe smiled, "Of course," and everyone else firmly nodded their head. They all head inside, Matsuda-san having to pull out the futons they had available so that they could share them together at least the men while the women were going to use the bedrooms that were available.

The next morning, everyone woke early in order to be ready to board the boat, which was pretty large with just a couple of crewmen who were experienced enough to man it.

Little did they know that Kanako had snuck onto the ship when they weren't looking and had hidden herself in the storage room behind several crates. _'I wont let them know I'm here until we're on our way.'_


	44. On the High Seas

* * *

As the hours passed, everyone remained tense, though it was only been about four hours ago that they had set sail after a hurried breakfast. It was a good thing, noted Kunihiro, that Masaki had known someone who had such a large boat and reliable crewmen in order to get everything organized so quickly. Stretching his arms forward, fingers interlocked his mouth opened as his eyes rolled back sleepily. He'd barely been able to sleep throughout the night, too anxious to being the journey that would hopefully bring a bit of closure to them all –- one way or another.

Masaki walked over to where the brunette sat, holding out a glass of what looked like orange juice to him. Kunihiro smiled up at him, thanking him as he took the glass and sipped from it, while the blond sat down beside him.

Just then someones cellphone went off, but the two knew it was neither of neither of theirs since they did not have that particular ring tone.

Across from where the two sat, the other three men who had chosen to go with them on the trip had been whispering to one another.

The short young man blinked, then dug into the pocket of his light jacket and flipped open the phone. "Hello? Oh Matsuda-san..." his mouth deepened into a frown as he looked up into his husbands eyes and that of the short bright golden blond haired man. "Kanako is missing...?"

At that moment, the only woman on board other than one of the crewmen appeared. "Kanako-chan, you're little sister Tomoe-kun?" She leaned against the archway of the room that they'd all managed to congregate to.

"Yes..." the young man's eyes seemed to water with worry, his brother Souichi was already missing and now to have Kanako missing as well was perhaps too much for him, though Reiko-san had her own ideas.

"Well, she did want to go with us," her lips twisted.

Kurokawa looked up at his mother, "You don't think she..."

Isogai piped in, lifting a finger in the air as he nodded his head, "That's it, she must have stowed-away somehow."

Tomoe's eyes widened, his heart thudding, if that were true it would be somewhat of a relief. "But how... where would she hide?"

Everyone looked at each other, trying to think. It was Masaki and Kunihiro whom at the same time looked at one another as they both came to the same conclusion.

"The storage room."

The others looked at them and then Tomoe stood, saying into the phone before snapping it shut, "I'll call you back Matsuda-san, we're going to see if shes hiding on the ship."

Masaki, having been on the boat a few times previously, led them further below deck to the storage room. Opening the door and switching on the light they all called out, "Kanako-chan?"

When they heard something rustling behind a few crates, they all snuck around them from opposite directions.

Tomoe and Kurokawa heaved a sigh of relief, the others smiling at the sleeping girl on top of clothing that she had apparently taken out of one of the crates to use for a comforting pillow.

It was Kurokawa who helped Tomoe lift her up, but in the process the young girl woke.

"Tomoe Nii-san? Kurokawa-san?" She rubbed her hands over her sleepy eyes as she was set down.

Her brother asked her, "What were you thinking Kanako-chan?"

Kanako pouted, "Well you weren't going to let me go with you, so I had to find a way myself. I'm worried about Souichi Nii-san too and with everyone else gone I'd be too worried to enjoy my vacation at all."

All around there were sighs, as Tomoe blinked, "I'm sorry Kanako-chan...but Matsuda-san called and was worried about you."

"I couldn't tell her, she would have told you then and I wouldn't have been able to go," then furrowing her brows, she asked nervously, "You're...not going to turn around and...take me back are you?"

Kurokawa was the first to speak, "Whats done is done, but you need to apologize to Matsuda-san."

The young girl nodded, lightly turning red, "I know..." then looking at her brother asked, "Would it be okay to borrow your phone Tomoe Nii-san?"

Tomoe handed her the phone as everyone returned to the room, with Kanako following slowly behind as she apologized to Matsuda-san profusely about sneaking off and causing her any concern.

Reiko-san sighed as she sat down, looking at her son and his husband. "It's really a shame that I wont get to be a grandmother," she ran her hand through the back of her hair. "Same sex marriage isn't legal in Japan, so you can't even adopt. Although I suppose it might be possible for you to do so if you remain in America for long enough, but that's not home..." her voice trailed off as she looked out one of the circular windows out at the bobbing ocean currents.

Kurokawa held Tomoe's hand, "It doesn't really bother us Mother, Tomoe and I are enough family for one another." He smiled down into his husbands large eyes behind the spectacles he wore, watching as his young husband blushed even as he smiled.

Reiko sighed, "I guess its my fault for only having one child," she leaned back in the seat. "I wonder how long it will take to find that homophobic brother of yours Tomoe-kun."

Kunihiro blinked, turning to gaze at the woman, "Homophobic?"

Reiko nodded, although Isogai himself were looking out the window, whistling to himself. "I don't know how many times he's threatened my son or to tear his brother away from my Mitsugu."

Kunihiro was confused by this, as he'd believed Souichi to be his brothers partner. Lightly rubbing his fingertips over his forehead, he saw too that Masaki was confused, though neither of them asked. Perhaps, because they both thought it might be a problematic topic. People changed, ideas changed and they knew it due to their own circumstances.

The only thing they could do was to hope that they would find the two missing men of the Morinaga and Tatsumi families. Everything else was not imperative.

Kanako stepped into the room, closing the cell phone and handing it to her brother Tomoe, her chocolate brown eyes seeming to ask questions without words, though no one really had a proper answer.

Silently, tensely all of them sat within that room of the boat as it bobbed up and down on the constantly flowing waters of the ocean.

Kunihiro had been told it would take about ten to fourteen days to get the the location that Tashi had given to him with the engine that the boat had been built with.


	45. Finally Found

* * *

Smilingly, Tetsuhiro had lost track of time, gazing down at the sleeping figure that was his beloved Senpai and as of about two weeks ago his – life-mate. They'd rarely left their bedchambers other than to bathe and luckily no one had disturbed them, for which he was sincerely thankful. Especially considering everything that had gone on before when the islanders had clamored for his attention in hopes that they would one day become his lover –- his Kisaki.

Lightly he wove his fingers through the long blond tresses of the slumbering man. A man whom despite what had been spoken or implied on that day they were joined for life, no for eternity, which only made his eyes soften further, in many aspects remained stubborn.

Eyelashes fluttered, revealing amber-gold cat-like eyes, a brief smile that had Tetsuhiro's insides twisting at the sight. They were splayed out upon the spring green blanket so that sand would not cling to them as they'd napped on the beach. The dark blue yukata with the butterflies loose, revealing Senpai's torso.

There was also one thing that Tetsuhiro had learned during the past couple of weeks, and that was that when his husband, for to him the ceremony had equated to a wedding ceremony, was that whenever Senpai spoke his given name he knew what he wanted.

"Tetsuhiro..." and looking deeply into those still sleepy eyes, Tetsuhiro knew that Senpai wanted him. Although they had as yet to do anything outside and he wasn't sure that his beloved was even aware that they were still on the beach. ' _But no one's around, it's just the two of us... so it should be... okay,'_ and so he dared to incur his lovers wrath did he become aware of their surroundings, as his head dipped down so that his lips firmly pressed against the blonds', just after he whispered, "Souichi..."

He noticed how his senpai's body shivered just at the way he spoke his name, even as crimson colored his beloveds face. Sure it was a name he could only speak when they were alone and intimately wrapped in one each others embrace without the older man angrily retaliating.

Neither of them had taken note of the small speck, no longer just a speck, which had been drawing ever closer to the island in the distance as the darker man slowly moved one hand up over the slighter mans leg, beneath the material of the yukata he wore. His hand stopping only when his fingers brushed against the very evident need the older student had for him.

Amber-gold eyes rolled back, eyes closing as the lithe body arched into the other mans touch, while their tongues danced an ageless ritual.

* * *

Everyone was below deck, except that was of course for the man who was at the helm and a short haired orange cream-blond haired man, who was leaning over the rail of the front deck. As they approached what he thought looked to be an island, he stepped back and lifted the binoculars to peer through them. There did appear to be land ahead and he didn't think it would take them long if they were going at the full speed which the ship was capable of.

As the ship gained on the land ahead, he removed the binoculars to blink, before staring through them again. It appeared to be at least one person if not two on the beach. ' _Is it one of them or are they natives...but if its an inhabited island, why is it not on any map?'_

He looked behind him and waved to the guy at the helm, and not too soon after the ship had been sped up, but once they were within five yards they slowed. The next time he looked through them, he smirked. That long blond hair and short black hair were unmistakably _them_. However he placed the lenses to which he was gazing through down, not wanting to watch – more. The couple were obviously _enjoying_ themselves.

Quickly he moved below deck and knocked on all the doors of everyone, two couples of whom sounded as though they were otherwise preoccupied with perhaps something very similar to what he'd just seen on the beach of the island they'd been nearing. ' _Why do they get to have all the fun?'_ His lips twitched, but he thought this would certainly be something they'd want to see, knowing those two were alive. ' _Though they might get a shock...'_

"Get dressed and get out here. We're just about at an island and you'll never gu~ess whats going on on the bea~ch~!" Silently he snickered to himself, but those two deserved it for worrying everyone, though he wouldn't have that little _blackmail Souichi_ card anymore. But he was terribly bored and thought it might be quite entertaining when they, especially Souichi-kun was caught by everyone else on board whom were looking for him.

There was much grumbling, though mostly from Reiko-san who had not wanted to wake up, but had when Isogai had not ceased to knock on her door.

Isogai led everyone above deck, and into the two small rowboats, that fit three people each. Kurokawa, Tomoe and Reiko-san in one, he in the other with Masaki and Kunihiro. The only person whom he had not woken up was Kanako-chan, thinking that was something a young girl should not yet be witness to.

It took only a few minutes to row ashore, since they'd been pretty close, and there was also a small propeller attached to each boat, that didn't make a ton of noise.

Isogai smirked as he was the first to step onto the land, and waited for the others to follow before walking in the direction he had seen the two.

Everyone behind him stopped dead, gasping, as he called out, "Hey Sou~i~chi-ku~n~," he dragged out the mans name, watching as the two bodies that were entangled stiffened.

Kurokawa's eyes had just about popped out, Tomoe just staring blankly as though he had not yet quite processed what was going on. Kunihiro and Masaki didn't seem to be too surprised, while Reiko-san just stared as though she couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Reiko-san was the first to do anything, by bursting out laughing, which caused the corners of Isogai's mouth to twitch, finding the situation as humorous as he had himself upon first discovering Souichi-kun's _relationship_ with his kouhai.

Souichi couldn't tear his gaze from Morinaga's, but he knew that voice and that laughter too, his eyes narrowing as he realized where they were. They were not back in their room, there were no four walls surrounding them so that no one, absolutely no one could see them. He felt his face heat with both fury and embarrassment, the latter he would never admit to as he became aware that they had started to engage in _that_ out in the _open_. " _Mo-Ri-Na-Ga,_ " he pushed him off him sharply and wrapped the blanket around himself.

Before he could say anything the devil woman spoke, "My, my Souichi-kun, so this is why you disappeared ~ so no one could _know_ that you, like your brother, likes a man."

Kurokawa had regained his senses, turning to his mother, "Mother! That's not such a good idea... to talk like that..."

Reiko-san just frowned at her son, "Any chance for revenge is a good one."

Tomoe blinked, finally understanding, "Nii-san... is..." before he could finish it Souichi growled, "Shut up!"

However Reiko-san continued, "And from what we managed to see, it appears that he's the _uke_ ," she snickered.

Souichi's hands curled into a fist, "If you don't shut up..." He lifted a shaky fist, although from behind him Morinaga grasped him trying to calm him down, though it was an impossible task.

Tomoe smiled, "Nii-san, if you're happy, you shouldn't worry about what others say, just be happy."

As usual, the often dense Tomoe sometimes could say things that made so much sense.

Dropping his fist to his side, he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. No one spoke then as the graduate of Nagoya University tried to calm down, after pushing Morianga's arms off himself. "We shall never again...speak of this..." he opened his eyes, glaring at the group whom had gathered to gawk at them. Although he turned his head to whisper in his partners ear, "What is an uke?"

Tetsuhiro, not wanting to further flame Senpai's rage replied, "I'll...uhh, tell you later." Then he gazed at them, although he was annoyed at the interruption, the very fact that these people were on the island meant that they could return home.

"How did you find us?"

Kunihiro was the one to reply, "I managed to get ahold of that Smythe woman and got a vague location," it was at that moment Morinaga noticed that Masaki's arm was around his brothers waist. Neither of them spoke, although he could see the askance of forgiveness in his old flames eyes. They had both moved on with their lives and no matter what he hoped still that Masaki would be happy, especially now that he had his own.

Masaki was the one to ask, "How soon can you be ready to leave?"

It was at that moment, that Kyoko appeared, whom had been making his way toward the beach heard something from another islander. His grandmother was not well that day so she had told him to show the island that he would do well as her successor though her current illness was not so bad that it would happen any time soon. His eyes rounded as he stepped out onto the beach, "You cannot take Ou-sama and Kisaki!"


	46. Rational Discussion

* * *

Kurokawa blinked as what appeared to be a young girl, though in truth was a young man dressed as one, came out from beneath a couple of palm trees and declared that they could not take Ou-sama and Kisaki. "Who?"

Tomoe stared blankly at the islander as did Reiko-san, Masaki, Kunihiro and Isogai.

All of them were stumped. Yet it was soon made clear as Kyoko took a hold of Tetsuhiro and Souichi's hands, staring earnestly up at them. "You, you cannot leave. The two of you belong here, none of the others will accept it if you choose to go."

The corners of Isogai's mouth curved into a big goofy smile, "Ah-ha!" He snapped his fingers. "So Morinaga-kun and Souichi-kun have become idols on this island."

Tomoe's and his husbands eyes turned to stare at Isogai. Kurokawa and his mother were the ones to speak, "Souichi-kun? Impossible..."

Souichi glowered in Kurokawa and Reiko-san's direction, snatching his hand from Kyoko's.

However before anything else was said other islands had approached, the commotion and unknown voices having drawn their attention. They gathered behind Kyoko.

"What's going on?" Kyoko's two elder sisters Toyoko and Ryoko asked quietly behind him.

Tetsuhiro was the one to turn to the people, introducing his brother first, "It seems that my brother Kunihiro along with Senpai's family has come to take us home."

The islanders frowned, some of them speaking up.

"You can't leave."

"We don't want you to go."

"This is your home now, isn't it?"

"Why can't you all just stay here?"

Tetsuhiro sighed softly, capturing Senpai's hands in his, his green eyes gazing into amber-brown with flecks of a dark gold that were looking up at him questioningly behind a pair of spectacles as a streak of crimson displayed itself upon the blond's face. He felt Senpai try to tug his hands away from his hold, but he only tightened his grip as Senpai bent his head, locks of hair hiding his eyes from his view as he turned his own green ones in the direction of the islanders whom had gathered to protest against the very idea of his and Senpai's departure.

"We cannot simply stay here, the world should know we're still - the both of us, alive." Although it looked as though people wished to speak, he held up one hand as if to ward whatever they wished to say off as he continued. "We have friends and family back in our native nation, but not only that, I and Sen- er Kisaki have not yet finished our course at University, we cannot leave our goals unaccomplished like that. We have to return to apologize and explain whats happened." Although he wasn't sure they'd believe him in all honesty about the islands natives speaking old Japanese dialect _and_ crowning him their Ou.

He did wonder however why Senpai remained quiet, not saying anything, not trying to make the islanders native to the island on which the stood understand their predicament. His gaze flickered over the older students face, noticing his brows were furrowed slightly. he wasn't smiling and seemed too, to be avoiding his gaze.

"We still have a lot of research to conduct, several things we still need to learn about the world..." his voice trailed off. Research was the one thing he knew his beloved Senpai, his Kisaki, his _lover,_ for that was how he thought them to be, was obsessed with. It was something he swore the man lived and breathed, though he had taken the time to search for him, leaving behind his precious projects. Were it not for that, he might well have tried to remain on the island, but it would not be a perfect world, at least, not for Senpai.

The islanders however were murmuring to one another, while the _outsiders_ that were not Ou-sama or Kisaki looked on, confused perhaps by this even if Isogai himself had came to the right conclusion, though the two were more than simply idols. They were for all intents and purposes, like a King and Queen of the island, even if they were both men.

Kyoko himself turned around again to gaze at Ou-sama and Kisaki, letting out a slow and steady breath, his hands held together beneath the over-long sleeves of his feminine kimono. "Seeing as my grandmother is unwell today, it is up to I as her heir-apparent to wish you fondly in the life you choose to lead. We will - all of us, miss you both dearly."

The other islanders nodded as they spoke their piece.

"We wish you great fortune in life."

"We pray for your safety, always."

"We love you both, Ou-sama, Kisaki." At that Tetsuhiro noticed Senpai's head lift slightly, his eyes gazing in the direction of the islanders even as his ears turned a slight shade of red. The hand he was holding was shaking. He only hope that Senpai wasn't about to scream at them to shut up in a fit of rage. However it seemed far from doing so that Senpai's eyes seemed to shine as though thick with moisture.

' _Is Senpai going to... cry?'_ His brows furrowed, confused, surely Senpai was happy that they'd be leaving the island to return home to their normal lives, though he wondered if once they were there how things would be.

Kyoko smiled, his own big blue eyes watering, unused to saying farewells at all. "You are always, always, -– always welcome back."

It was Tetsuhiro's brother, Kunihiro, whom had been listening to everything, taking everything into account that had him piping up just then, before they'd even started to turn back toward the ship that awaited them. "Why not build your own research facility here... I'm sure with all your discoveries and being the Ou... you'll get enough capital."

Masaki turned his head to gaze at Kunihiro, smiling softly, it was true, Kunihiro really did have great ideas.

Tetsuhiro himslef was thinking exactly the same thing as Masaki in regards to what his brother, Kunihiro, had suggested. It was a great idea, but that would take time and besides it was an uncharted island filled with islanders that preferred to be isolated from the outside world. Thinking that, he sighed, shaking his head. However before he could manage to utter a single word, someone who had been unusually quiet decided to speak up, finally.

Souichi had feared that they'd be leaving right then and there. After all they had nothing on the island that actually belonged to them, other than perhaps his glasses, which he had with him. Everything else had been provided by the islanders whether or not it was made by them or found adrift on tide. Yet when Morinaga's older brother had suggested that his heart had skipped as if he were relieved to hear something so simplistic.

He wasn't thinking at all about the time it would take to build that type of facility, and unlike Morinaga he hadn't been on the island long enough to learn the quirks of the natives. He wasn't even that aware of their displeasure with almost anyone else outside their own small nation, if one could call it that, other than Kou's, the annoying little prick whom for some reason had not bothered them ever since the ceremony. Just thinking about that time caused him to blush furiously.

Yet when Morinaga did not answer his brothers query, he gazed up and saw him shake his head, his own eyes widening.

His mouth pursed, brows furrowing as his eyes squinted into a glare, glowering directly at Morianga, his free hand rising, the one that the younger man wasn't hold onto, hitting the dark haired man on the head. "Idiot!"

At that Morinaga blinked, staring at him, as though not quite able to comprehend the reason behind it.

With a huff of breath, Souichi avoided eye contact with the green eyed man, "It's a good opportunity... and... and..." he frowned, unable to say it, to even think it, yet knowing that if they went back to Japan they wouldn't be able to live so freely –- without worry. There, back home where only a week ago he had yearned to return to, everything they had experienced here would be... he didn't even want to continue his train of thought.

Tetsuhiro blinked again, watching as Senpai's face turned red, drained of color and then reddened again. He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking, but from what little he had said he could only guess. If it had been him to finish that sentence, he might have uttered something like, ' _and if we stay here... we're married...'_ but he didn't feel like speaking it aloud just in case his darling tyrant decided it was time to beat the living daylights out of him, even if he knew he'd blush so adorably as he was doing even at that moment.

Still his lips twitched into a smile, before he spoke seriously, "Well, we are always welcome back, but Senpai we need to at least return to Nagoya, Japan long enough to inform the world and the University of what has happened... and then if you really think we can, and if the islanders agree to it, we can return and build that research facility that Nii-san mentioned."

The older students eyes met that of the younger students and they both managed to smile, even if the blondes was small and slightly tremulous. That was before he turned his head to glare heatedly in the direction of Isogai, Reiko-san, Kurokawa, Kunihiro, Tomoe and Masaki, whom had been staring at them and whispering to one another things that while he couldn't hear or understand them he had his suspicions.

Kurokawa gave a nervous laugh before turning in the direction of the ship with Tomoe, whispering, "Let's go lock ourselves in our room." He didn't think he'd dare come out while Souichi was aboard, even if he was sure Morianga would do his best to keep him busy one way or _another_.

Reiko-san smirked, "Don't you two just look so cute together. I thought Tomoe-kun was cute, but I guess you can be too if one looks closely enough," she turned, laughing as she followed her son and his husband to the ship.

Tetsuhiro had to hold Senpai back from going after Reiko-san in a fury, "Senapi!" Which only earned him a nose-to-nose glare. With their close proximety Tetsuhiro couldn't help but brush his lips over the unsuspecting man who stuttered.

"W-w-what the hell do you think you're doing! Pervert!" He shoved Tetsuhiro away and stomped in the direction of the ship, while green eyes just twinkled after him.

Kunihiro coughed behind his hand, "I still wonder about that partner of yours, but if you're really happy..."

"I am, and don't think I haven't noticed... just don't hurt him." With that Tetsuhiro followed only a short distance behind the bespectacled blonde man he loved, leaving both Kunhiro and Masaki to gaze after him dazedly for a moment before they too followed.

Isogai was the last to leave the island and move toward the boats, after flirting with every female in sight that he could, even Kyoko, not realizing that he was actually a she. Kyoko had only smiled at him however and waved him off before turning to the others.

"We can only hope they return to us, so let us prepare for that day, and too I think it is time to open the doors to the world, as long as Ou-sama and Kisaki will be here to guide us."

Once on the ship, Kurokawa and Tomoe had gone below deck to their room. Reiko-san had gone to check on Kanako-chan who was beginning to awaken. Masaki had led Kunihiro to their room, both of them more at ease with Tetsuhiro's blessing of the relationship that had begun to form between them. Isogai himself was sunbathing on deck, wearing a pair of shades, though he may have only pretended to be dozing.

Tetsuhiro and Souichi however were standing hip to hip as they gazed down into the water as the ship turned around and headed back in the direction it had traveled from, its target location –- Japan. Tetsuhiro placed his hand on the small of Souichi's back.

"Don't worry Souichi," he whispered into the blondes ear, "we'll return to Kowaku before you know it." As his warm breath spread over his Senpai's ear, he noticed it turning red and how tightly the other mans hands held onto the rail that was around the ship.

He was surprised and delighted as his lovers lips whispered against his mouth, "Tetsuhiro;" the blonds lips gently glided over his, if only for a brief moment in time before returning to look down into the deep depths of the blue ocean.

Tetsuhiro's hand was on top of one of Souichi's as they both looked out over the ever reaching blue where the sky touched the sea.

Kanako, who had risen, walked onto the deck and froze, blinking before her mouth twisted into a smile. ' _I knew it all along.'_ She was happy for them as she turned back below deck not wishing to disturb them.


	47. At the Bar

* * *

Upon arriving home, some weeks later, Matsuda-san was overjoyed that everyone had made it back safely and that Morinaga-kun had not been lost eternally at sea and had come home alive.

Tetsuhiro's family had not yet been informed that their younger son had been found and that the funeral they had arranged for him was pointless. Kunihiro, while they'd been on their way home, had been unable to keep his younger brother from learning of just how cold hearted their parents truly were. It was at that moment that the two brothers had embraced one trying to comfort the other and now the two were in very similar boats for they each loved another man.

Just the thought of this depressed them both if only for a moment, but at least the two were no longer estranged and each of them looked as though even if the path they had chosen was difficult they had one another to lean on aside from their respective partners.

Now though, they were only to glad to be on their native soil, sitting in the living room of Matsuda-san's even if it was rather crowded.

Kunihiro stood up, sighing deeply. "As much as I would rather not, I think it best that I go to Fukuoka and inform our parents that you've been found, alive before the media gets wind of all of this." Masaki too had stood up, they both lived in that area themselves, both had work there that they needed to return to –- that was if their jobs hadn't been taken by others while they were gone.

Before anyone else could stand up, Kunihiro held up a hand so as to keep them from doing so. Then he turned to bow politely to Matsuda-san, "Thank you for your hospitality, we're sorry, but we must be going now."

Matsuda-san nodded her head, "That's quite alright, we were happy to have you." She saw them to the door and then they were gone. She turned back to everyone else and asked, "What does everyone else have planned?"

Tomoe, "I was going to call the company I work for and let them know whats going on now."

Kurokawa nodded, he'd be in the room too while Tomoe took the call in case he had any difficulties.

Kanako smiled, "Well I'm going to go over to my friends, if that's alright, so that they know I'm home and I can tell them that Morinaga-san is okay."

Matsuda-san sighed, hand to cheek, "I suppose that's fine Kanako-chan."

Isogai, "I'm going to head over to the hotel, it looks like my boss is over there right now from the text message I received."

Reiko-san grinned at Isogai, "Oh is he? Well then I think I'll go with you!"

When everyone else had left the room for another or had left the building altogether it left Tetsuhiro and Souichi in the room with Matsuda, who was watching them carefully. "I don't know what it is, but the two of you... somehow... look so much happier than I've seen either of you."

Souichi's cheeks flushed slightly, not daring to look at either Matsuda or Morinaga, even as he heard the other man laughing.

Tetsuhiro rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh, "I-is that so?" Had it been up to him he would have shouted to the world exactly why he was so happy, but a warning glare from Senpai kept him from blurting it out even though everyone else who had been in the room moments ago already –- knew.

Souichi decided that before Morinaga could blab everything to Matsuda-san, whom he did not want to know, it was embarrassing enough that his siblings knew, that Kurokawa knew, that –- that devil women knew. ' _I'll tell her myself...sometime.'_ He doubted he could hide it from her forever, especially not when just about everyone else knew, who were important to him or his siblings. "Come on Morinaga, we should go inform the University that we've returned."

Morinaga blinked up at him, but Souichi refused to meet his eyes as he grabbed his bag and placed the strap of it over his shoulder.

"Uhm... okay Senpai..." the dark haired man stood up and followed the blonde outside out into the midday sun as they made their way toward the station that would take them to Nagoya University.

The pair had arrived at the University, obtaining a moment with the head of their department in order to explain everything that had happened. Well perhaps not _everything_ , but enough so that one could understand why both Morinaga and Tatsumi had disappeared. Obviously due to the news they knew about Morinaga Tetsuhiro and the plane that had crashed so many months ago, who had been presumed dead. Yet he had stood there beside Tatsumi Souichi when the head of their department had entered the room.

Tatsumi had been the one to speak, explaining that he had taken a leave of absence in order to search for Morinaga, muttering below his breath that seeing as everyone else involved in any search had there been one were just idiots who'd give up too early.

He explained too that somehow he'd wound up stuck on the island himself with Morinaga and that their family members were the ones to rescue them both. Although he did not go into detail about what he and his kouhai had been up to, nor about the incident that had happened with that damn Tashi bitch. Just thinking it about it had irritated him. Morinaga, noticing this was the one to continue, explaining about the discoveries they had made on the island and that the islanders saw them as their kings.

"And so, you see, Senpai and I, we plan on building a research facility there due to the plants and animals which we've spotted that should be extinct the world over, but exist there. The natives speak, while not modern, it is still a form of Japanese, and they trust us."

The head of their department blinked at them, before smiling as he stroked his black and gray peppered beard, "I see. I think, if the two of you write reports from there once its built you can still obtain your degrees. A discovery like that should ensure that, although I'm not entirely sure how long such a facility would take to build and whether or not you could stay there year round or not, but I see it as a possibility."

That idea had pleased the pair of them, especially Souichi, for he did not wish to drop school, wanting to finish in order to obtain the highest possible degree that he could. Tetsuhiro himself delighted, because then they could return to the island and his beloved wouldn't lash out at him so much in public for trying to show him his affections.

Once they were outside again and on their way home, Tetsuhiro asked of his senpai, "Would you like to go somewhere and get a drink?"

He noticed Senpai shrug, "Sure, why not?"

He knew the perfect place too, besides he wanted to let Hiroto-kun know that he was still alive and that even if Senpai hated public displays of affection, that he finally admitted that he loved him in return.

Souichi walked side by side with Morinaga, his hands in his pockets knowing that if they weren't that the other man would try to hold his hand, even when they were out in public. It wasn't that he hated sharing those kinds of moments with Morinaga, but _not_ in public, not even in the evening as the sun was setting.

Though one of his brows twitched above an eye, hearing the man beside him sigh in evident disappointment, as the younger man turned into the bar he'd led the blond too.

Souichi upon setting foot inside frowned, recalling just when he'd last set foot, for the first time and he'd hoped the last time, into this particular bar. His eyes squinted, his brows furrowed as he glowered, "Mo-ri-na-ga, why the hell are we here!"

Morinaga turned large puppy-dog like eyes on him, "To drink."

Souichi grabbed Morinaga by the collar of his jacket and pointed to the sign which read Adamsite Gay Bar, "Why did it have to be _here_? There are plenty of _normal_ bars you idiot!"

It had been humiliating enough when he'd _accidentally_ walked into the bar without even having seen the sign. He also recalled that this was obviously a place which Morinaga frequented _without_ him, the bartender obviously his _friend_. He had seen the man before too, back before the idiot had ever confessed to him. Everything had been so much simpler then, if he could go back, he grimaced at that thought. _'I don't want to go back to that time...'_

He could hear Morinaga's sigh, as he eased his hands from the collar of his jacket. "Senpai, I just wanted my friend to know that I'm alive and well."

"Wouldn't he anyway? The news coverage is for tonight that the media jerks got yesterday." He didn't want to go into the bar, not just because it was a place for homos either, he didn't want Morinaga near that guy whom he'd ran into the last time he'd been anywhere near here. The very same night he'd wound up with that tattoo on the side of his shoulder, which he still had, somehow.

Morinaga turned around, dragging him inside.

"Morinaga!" He growled out, but was ignored as he tried to tug out of his hold. Really the idiot used that abnormal strength of his at the most annoying times as he was dragged along behind him up to a couple bar stools. The place looked practically empty, maybe because it was a Wednesday and it was still early evening yet.

The bartender turned around as he heard footsteps approach, his jaw slackening when he saw who it was who'd come in. There stood the man who had been thought dead for the past several months, his friend - the flame that never got the chance to burn with him. Not only that, the scowling man's hand he had hold of was that blonde senpai of his.

"Angel-kun?"

Souichi's eyes narrowed, "He's not dead."

Both the bartender and his kouhai laughed nervously.

The bartender picked up a glass to clean, "I know, it's just a nickname I gave him a long time ago."

That was something he didn't care for, as he pressed himself against Morinaga he glared at the bartender, whose name he'd forgotten.

Tetsuhiro when he felt Senpai lean against him, his green eyes widened briefly, before his lips curved upward and turned his eyes back to the bartender. "Hiroto-kun, a lot has happened."

When Hiroto nodded his head, Tetsuhiro sat, pulling Senpai down onto his lap by giving his hand a tug.

The dark haired man watched as the blonde in his lap turned various shades of red, while trying to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around him, trapping the others arms to his sides. The glare of death he received didn't manage to deter him. And when Senpai tried to squirm away he whispered in his ear, "Senpai, if you keep moving about on my lap like that..."

Immediately the slighter built man stopped, shooting daggers at him. Senpai really was too shy sometimes and didn't like to let the world know, though Tetsuhiro himself wanted everyone to know of their relationship.

"I love you," he whispered again into the blondes ear, now even those had turned red.

The man on his lap grumbled, "Whatever..." and Tetsuhiro sighed, loosening his grip, not wanting to cause his beloved too much upset, realizing that perhaps that he needed to give the other man space sometimes. It was just so...so difficult sometimes as he only wanted to hold him, to breath of him, always.

The two turned when they heard Hiroto-kun cough. Both of them now reddened, Senpai pushing off of Tetsuhiro to sit in the stool beside him.

Tetsuhiro thought that perhaps Senpai might use the room with the lock on it tonight, though he'd not used in the past week since they'd been back home. ' _I should have removed that lock, just in case._ '

The bartender leaned over to gaze at the pair, "Now, tell me, just whats been going on."

And so Tetsuhiro retold the story of the moment the airplane began to crash up to the point that Senpai had arrived on the island, leaving out the bits about what he and his lover had done. That, only because Senpai was right there and anytime it sounded as though he were going to start saying something about it he'd receive a glare and if that wasn't enough he'd get hit by a furiously embarrassed Senpai.

"And then, there was this ceremony..." he gulped as he was aware of Senpai's glare upon him, but he rushed it out. "It was like a wedding, between I and Senpai."

The older student stood up, but before he could lift his hand to swing, some other man had heard and walked up to them, drawling.

"I can't imagine Morinaga-kun married, that's going to disappoint a lot of the other regulars, who're always hoping that his attention'll turn their way."

Hiroto blinked, looking up at the other man, smiling softly. "Why hello stranger, haven't seen you in quite some time."

Souichi's hand stilled in mid arch, falling to his side. He didn't want people knowing he was with another man, though Morinaga was the only exception, because he was not a damn homo. Yet the very idea that there were others, even here wanting to get into _his_ Morinaga's pants made him wonder if it were such a good idea to hide it from everyone. They needed to back-off and stay away from him.

Tetsuhiro was only glad that he hadn't been whacked, yet again. It wasn't as often as before and not because of his _perverted_ thoughts, well at least not while they were home. Well they had already taken a giant leap in their relationship and Senpai being the shy anti-social person that he was he supposed it would take some time before they could even easily hold hands in public without the blond getting upset.

He heard Senpai growl, "Lets go home!"

Tetsuhiro stood up, this time Senpai taking his hand to drag him out of the building, though had he used all his strength he could have stood stock still. However he didn't mind as he shot over his shoulder.

"We'll be returning to the island once things are taken care of here." Although it would be quite some time he was sure before they'd live there for more than a month or two a year. They still had University _and_ it took time to build a research facility that hopefully wouldn't disturb the eco-system on Kowaku Island.

He heard Senpai grumbling below his breath as they made their way back home, but it looked as though someone had fallen asleep right in front of their door.

Souichi blinked, nudging the man with his foot, "Old man?" He didn't recall having been informed that he'd be paying a visit to Nagoya again. Surely Matsuda-san would have said something.


	48. Father's Blessing

* * *

Green eyes blinked, widening as he realizes just who the middle aged man is whose sleeping just outside their door, it only being confirmed by the words that Senpai had just spoken. It really was Senpai's father. He wondered for a moment exactly what he was doing there, but before he could speak Senpai grabbed his father by his arms and helped him off the ground. Although Tetsuhiro doubted it was quite so much to help him as it was to reprimand him as he heard the graduate student of Nagoya University growl.

"What are you doing old man? Did you even let anyone know your were coming?"

Just for a second the older man sporting facial hair blinked, before standing straight, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. "I did send Matsuda-san a letter, but it might not have reached her. The postal system from certain parts of Africa aren't always that reliable."

His son continued to scowl at him.

"And I was just at Matsuda-san's, after hearing everything from her I came here to make sure you really were doing fine, Morinaga-kun too."

Tetsuhiro noticed Senpai's grip loosen, the somber man closing his eyes as he made a sound, "Tsk."

The dark haired man smiled at the pair and then shaking his head he reached into the pocket of his jeans for the key to their apartment to unlock the door. Opening it he turned to the two light haired men who happened to be father and son with differing personalities, though they both loved their family. "Why don't you come in Tatsumi-chichi."

Senpai gave him a warning glare, as if to tell him ' _If you_ _ **say**_ _anything, you're dead.'_ Just at that Tetsuhiro's lips twitched into a nervous smile as the two men walked in, he following after and closing the door behind him.

They sat down in the living room around the table they had there. Despite that warning glance that his beloved Senpai, _Souichi_ had shot him only moments ago he simply could not allow this opportunity to slip. Standing up he said, "If you're excuse me, I'm going to take a quick shower."

Senpai nodded, "Alright, I can fill my old man in on what's been going on."

Tetsuhiro smiled softly, though he doubted for one moment that Senpai would reveal everything as he went into the bathroom to shower quickly, after digging through his closet for a rarely used suit.

He only hoped that Tatsumi Souijin, father of the man he loved, would accept him as easily as he had Kurokawa Mitsugu, Tatsumi Tomoe's husband.

Soujin whilst his sons kouihai was in the bathroom asked, "Sou-kun, Matsuda-san filled me in, but whats this about discoveries and building a research facility there?"

Souichi had pulled out a six pack of beer that they'd had in the fridge. He hadn't drank _anything_ at the bar. Morinaga had had to open his big mouth and tell that bartender about the _ceremony_. This wasn't Kowaku island where things like that were normal, overlooked, even _expected_ , it was Japan. And damn the governor of Tokyo anyway for making things that much more awkward. Though he would have been all for certain things the man said over a year or two ago, but now, no, as difficult as it was for him to admit that.

Opening a can with a click he took a swig, wiping the back of his sleeve over his mouth, as he leaned back against the couch. "Well, since Morianga and I are recognized as their kings we thought it would be good to build one there. Although it was Morinaga's brother who suggested it."

"Morinaga's brother?"

Nodding he took another long gulp from the cold Bud he had in his hand. "Yeah. Well there were many things that Morinaga discovered, since he didn't have much else to do other than..." no he did not want to think about all those pervets trying to get into Morinaga's pants. With a slight shake of his head he finished the beer like it was water and set the can down only to open another.

"What did he discover?" Soujin asked his son.

"That there are species of both plant and animal on that island, a few things I found while I was there that the idiot had overlooked, but it could be that there's something there that will help the world."

Soujin blinked, "Really?" He leaned forward, "What about insects?"

Souichi rolled his eyes, closing them as he sighed, "I'm sure there are plenty of those too, even ones that either have never been discovered before or have been thought to be extinct. Why just stop at plant and animal life?" Yet again he took a swig of his drink. He could only be glad it was something like this that his father had decided to comment on whether than asking about the islanders themselves. Those crazy islanders, yet somehow, they had helped to open his eyes, no matter how reluctantly or shockingly.

"When you go next, would it be possible for me to go with you?"

At that he just about dropped his can of beer, but nimble fingers quickly caught it before the contents spilled. "What?"

"Can I?"

"No!" If his father went, then he, he'd discover what he wasn't yet prepared for him to know. He couldn't keep all of the islanders from speaking to him and he doubted that Morinaga would be so willing to hold back there either.

Soujin blinked, "Why?"

"Augh, because!" He couldn't think of anything to say to explain, but when he heard his father sigh he glanced sharply at him.

"Sou-kun, my son, you really are too stubborn for your own good. What harm could it do to let your father go with you and Morianga when you two visit the island again?"  
If only you knew, thought Souichi, but it was something he didn't want him to know.

Yet at that very moment, Morinaga decided to waltz from the bathroom, in a dark navy blue suit and tie that matched his eyes, bowing down before Soujin, his hair still damp.

Before Souichi could stand and stop him, having paused momentarily in shock, the bastard had already spoken.

"Tatsumi Souijin, please give your son to me. I love him to the very depths of my soul." Tetsuhiro hadn't been prepared for this and felt as though the hair on the back of his neck were standing up either because he was sure he could feel Senpai's anger radiating through him or the fear of his request being rejected.

Soujin's eyes widened, but, he'd been through a similar situation before, so he wasn't quite so dense. However he asked skeptically, "You want...my son? Souichi?" The last was spoken somewhat incredulously as though he could hardly believe it.

The middle aged mans eyes turned toward his son, "Have the two of you been..." but his words trailed off as he noticed the angry glare that was directed toward Morianga, but too the blush that painted his sons face and ears.

Before his eyes his son had Morinaga by the collar of his suit's jacket, hauling him up to his feet and screaming at him.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell did you have to do that for!?" He gave the man a shake, even as Morianga lifted his hands up as though to defend himself. What Soujin heard next made him feel a little relieved that this squabble wasn't because his son was in denial of the love he obviously felt toward his lover, "I wasn't ready for the old man to know!" but because he hadn't wanted it known. He knew why too, because his Sou-kun had developed a hatred of homos around the time he had met Morinaga, where before he had had a tolerance for them as long as they never tried to go after him he was certain.

Soujin smiled, his words halting Sou-kun's curled fist in mid swing, really this boy of his reacted too strongly, too violently whenever something upset him, "I gladly hand him over to you Morinaga-kun. I'm just surprised that he found someone to put up with him."

At that Sou-kun whirled around, slamming his fist down on the table, "What is that supposed to mean old man!?"

Soujin chuckled, "Nothing, but you're often too stubborn, I'm just glad you weren't too stubborn to miss out on love. Your mother would be happy for you."

He watched his son blink, his eyes for one moment seeming to water before he grunted, whirling away and stomping into the now rarely used room, clicking the lock home.

Morinaga sighed and slid down in the spot that Sou-kun had left. Soujin could only smile slightly as he opened a can of beer and offered one to his new or soon to be son-in-law. The young man gratefully accepted it.

Obviously today had been too much for his eldest son and had gone off to sulk, but he was sure eventually he'd come back around.

"I asked Sou-kun if it was okay to go with you two when you next go to Kowaku."

The dark head bowed, "Of course, we'd be more than delighted." He took a gulp of the beer, he'd need it tonight, as he was sure to feel cold now that he'd grown used to Senpai's presence in his bed whether or not they made love. He looked up and smiled. "Kowaku Island, its the best thing that ever happened to me."

Soujin blinked, "Is that so?"

"It wasn't planned, we didn't see it coming, but the islanders had I and Senpai...Souichi married through their Unification Ceremony."

Soujin couldn't help but smile, "Do tell," and so the two stayed up half the night discussing one of the most important people in both their lives - for different reasons, while the person they spoke about sulked restlessly in his old room.


	49. Island Visit

* * *

The news had reached Matsuda-san's ears by the next evening through her conversation with Soujin. Yet again she was surprised, but had found no fault with the relationship that Souichi had formed with Morinaga-kun. Although the elder of the Tatsumi siblings hardly smiled throughout the celebration that she and the others had decided to throw the pair. The blonde haired graduate student of Nagoya University sat back from the others, watching them even as he drank.

However Isogai was trying to get him to join in on their conversation, which had irritated not just Souichi himself, but his dark haired kouhai whom had always disliked Kurokawa's friend. For different reasons both of them wished to ring Isogai's neck. However with everyone gathered they were unable to fall through with their plans to do so.

That had been weeks, no months ago, Tetsuhiro recalled, thankful that Senpai had not remained so aloof as he had during the beginning of that evening when they'd stepped into the surprise celebration of their unification. At that time his beloved had glared daggers into his back and for several days afterward had refused to even let him get within a foot of him.

Reluctantly, he knew, Senpai had forgiven him for asking his father that which should not be spoken and telling him _exactly_ what had transpired upon Kowaku island.

They'd worked their asses off too, Senpai remaining ever tyrannical in the lab, sometimes even more so than he'd ever been least he try anything as he had done. Senpai hadn't wanted everyone to know, especially not at school, but the slightly older man was so tempting, too tempting. At least at home, unless the blonde were furious, could he hold him, love him.

Now however they were approached the island, where they'd sent a message a month or two ago detailing the information for the building of a small scale research facility. A place which gave them more reason to return and to stay longer than initially had been planned. The two were already listed as the official rulers of Kowaku, an island that was gaining attention as an upcoming star among new nations. Soon it wouldn't be considered an island, but a country albeit somewhat smaller than Japan, becoming a now chartered destination somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

At that moment his beloved was speaking with his father. If only his own were as accepting; he expelled a breath before the boat was anchored and they shuffled off onto the land where the Elder Woman, Kyoko and several others had gathered to welcome them back to Kowaku.

Kyoko smiled as he watched Ou-sama take Kisaki's hand to help him out of the vessel they had arrived in. He blinked as he noticed another man behind the couple leave the ship to set foot upon Kowaku soils. The man had hair and facial features similar to Kisaki's, though his hair was somewhat shorter and he sported facial hair. This was obviously some relation to the islands Kisaki, his gaze turned up to his grandmother before he turned back to the islands rulers and stepped up to greet them.

Kyoko bowed deeply to Ou-sama and Kisaki, "Welcome home to Kowaku Island," he straightened with a smile, "we, the islanders, have missed you."

Morinaga smiled, dipping his head, "And we too have missed you."

The young blonde beside Morinaga just muttered below his breath, unused to saying anything, just giving a nod of his head as though to agree with Ou-sama.

The older man blinked, bowing to Kyoko, "Hello, so you must have been one who took care of my son?"

Kyoko stared up, "You are Kisaki's father?"

Soujin's eyes furrowed, "Ki...saki?" Then he chuckled, "Oh, you mean Sou-kun."

"If he is the one who looks like you, then yes." He smiled, it was very much an honor to have Kisaki's father here among them, though he asked, "Where are your other children?"

"Tomoe is still in America with his husband and Kanako decided to take an extra course over her vacation so that she'll be sure to get into the high school she wishes too."

"I see," he smiled, then turned his attention back to Ou-sama and Kisaki whom were being swarmed by all of the other islanders.

Tetsuhiro looked around, his arm having been removed from around Senpai. He supposed his beloved was still too shy and unused to being watched by so many at once. Although they'd been here before and had grown close and able to show their affection easily, even if his love had at times protested less and less. However it had been several months since they'd been rescued, yet neither of them had been able to forget the people of the island or what had taken place on and prior to discovering Kowaku.

He then heard Senpai ask of one of the islanders, "How far has the construction of the research facility gotten?"

It was difficult to keep his mouth from curving into an amused smile, as always his Senpai preferred to talk about research. Although if it were finished and he highly doubted that it was despite it being just a small facility, then they could remain for longer periods of time. Still they need to complete University before they could permanently move and take over their responsibilities to the island and its inhabitants.

Kyoko whispered, "Has your son always been enamored of research?"

The older man whom Souichi took after chuckled, "Yes, I think he gets that from me."

"Though you do not seem as stubborn as he does."

"Hmmn, I don't know where that comes from, but I've always been interested in my research."

"And what research is that?"

"Entomology and Botany."

"Oh..." he had no idea what those words were.

Tetsuhiro turned around to enlighten Kyoko as he had overheard, "Tatsumi-chichi is interested in insects and plants."  
At that the young islander smiled, "Oh, well then you shall have a lot of fun here. We have many insects and plants. Would you care for a tour of the island while Ou-sama and Kisaki speak with the rest of the islanders?"

Soujin nodded, "That would be spectacular."

Tetsuhiro smiled, Tatsumi Soujin really did love insects, he was a bit eccentric, though had a different way of showing it than his son. He watched as Kyoko led Soujin off to introduce to a couple island guards who would be able to show him around while he prepared something special for the islands Ou and Kisaki. There were also a few other islanders whom were interested in learning more about their Kisaki's father and perhaps hearing stories of his early years of life and so they too joined the tour.

He had not yet realized that Senpai had stepped up beside him and watched too as his father went off with people whom he'd only just met. "He's probably going to bore them with insect stories."

Whirling around he blinked, smiling down at the man he loved. "Perhaps, but I think they're interested in learning more about you through him."

At that amber-gold eyes narrowed, "He'd better not tell them anything stupid."

"Well I'm sure he'll... get distracted by the insects and plants?"

Senpai continued to frown, then shrugged. As Tetsuhiro gazed into his beloved face he was oblivious to the scene behind him. Although something had caught his lovers attention for his eyes had rounded following whatever it was. One dark eyebrow arched in question, slowly turning his head around.

His lips quirked as he watched that which had caught Senpai's attention. It was none other than the chestnut haired islander, Kou being followed around by one of the island guards, Takashi. Every few moments the young man would turn and say something to the muscular giant, looking none too happy.

Tetsuhiro wondered briefly what was going on between them, but beside him he heard Senpai gasp, his own jaw slackening momentarily as they watched Takashi grab ahold of Kou's arm and lifted him off the ground. It looked as though Kou were struggling to free himself of the others grip, only to grab ahold of the guards shoulders when the larger mans mouth collided with his.

"It looks like Kou's found someone whom can give him what he needs."

It was then he heard Senpai muttered below his breath, glaring in Kou and Takashi's direction, "As long as he doesn't try anything with you," Tetsuhiro too noticed that the slighter man whom he loved had crossed his arms over his torso.

Placing his own arm around Senpai he smiled, "You don't have to worry, the only one I need, the only one I want, the only one I love is you... _Souichi_."

Sharp dark honey eyes gazed into green through a pair of spectacles. Tetsuhiro knew however how saying his beloved name affected him, telltale by the shiver that he had noticed Souichi have.

Those same eyes gazed down at the ground between him as his face all the way up to the tips of his ears was consumed by a brush of crimson.

Without complaint, Tetsuhiro took Souichi's hand and led him to their home which the islanders had kept prepared for them since the day they had left the island. Though Kyoko had gone ahead of them, so the the door was open and he awaited them inside to speak for but a moment, knowing that the two preferred to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about doing a story surrounding Takashi and Kou. Maybe even give someone to Kyoko. I don't know why, but I got attached to Kou and Kyoko out of all of the OCs in this fic. Although I'm sure there are many who don't like Kou because of certain actions.


	50. You Never Learn

* * *

Kyoko bowed as the islands Ou and Kisaki appeared, "Ou-sama, Kisaki, I and the islanders are honored that you chose to return to the island if only for a visit." He straightened as soon as he had finished speaking those words.

Tetsuhiro smiled at the young man whom many upon first sighting him thought him to be a female due to his stature, his long glossy black tresses and the feminine kimono's he wore about the island. "Kyoko, until I and Senpai are finished with obtaining our degrees from University and the research lab here is complete we can only visit. However once everything is done and we have our degrees, then I think we may move here permanently, though we'll still make visits back to our birth-land."

Deep blue eyes stared up at Tetsuhiro and Senpai, "Really?"

It was the blond man whom with a sigh and crossing his arms over his chest confirmed it, "Of course," even he still found it difficult to believe that this Kyoko was male as Tetsuhiro had once mentioned to him before their return to Kowaku. His eyes narrowed, "There's a lot to research on this island with so many flora and fauna thriving on it that cannot be found - living throughout the rest of the world." There was no way he was going to even admit, even to himself, that that was far from being the only reason he'd agree to move to Kowaku Island.

Kyoko however continued to smile, giving a slight bow of his head and then turned to one of the bedside tables and lifting a bowl of fruit filled with unusual berries and held it out to them. "May you both be blessed by Kowaku Island."

Souichi watched as Morinaga blinked before managing to smile at Kyoko, his eyes narrowed when his kouhai's hand, while taking the bowl from the young islander, brushed that of the one offering the bowl of fruit up to them.

Morinaga's smile did not cease as he thanked Kyoko, "Thank you Kyoko, for your words and this," he indicated the fruit lifting one small berry to his lips, but stopping short of consuming it. The tall dark haired man turned to Souichi and offered the berry to him, brushing it against the blonds lips.

Souichi's lips parted, Morinaga slipping the berry past them so that the tiny fruit danced on his tongue, the tip of Morinaga's finger brushing his lip.

Kyoko giggled then with a final bow he left the room, "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Golden-amber eyes rounded before narrowing as crimson rose to color his face. Souichi pushed Morinaga's arm away gritting his teeth, finding such a small berry was filled with a sweet and tangy juice as it was crushed. Swallowing it he growled, "Don't do shit like that in front of an audience!"

However that smile that widened upon Morinaga's face, the way the darker mans eyes stared into his with their intensity of love and desire he felt a chill, though not unpleasant, shoot up through his spine. It was irritating how his heart began to thud almost painfully against his chest as the other man set the berries aside, back on the bedside table, before advancing toward him.

Souichi stepped back, forgetting that the edge of the bed was behind him, the back of his knee encountering that edge, falling backward onto the mattress. Over him Morinaga followed, one knee placed on either side of him. Already he felt his cock begin to stir to life beneath the material of his jeans, now feeling too tight as he whispered, "Tetsu...hiro?"

The man above him smiled down at him, the back of one of Morinaga's hands lifting to gently stroke his cheek and then he leaned down toward Souichi, his mouth ghosting over his.

Souichi's eyes narrowed as he gazed into the green depths of Morinaga's, his own arms encircling Morinaga, his fingers gripping into black tresses as he pulled him down so that their lips met one anothers.

As he tugged on Morinaga's hair, he could hear the man groan just before he muffled the sound as their mouths connected; his tongue darted into the younger man's mouth the tip of his tongue running over each sharp tooth. Exploring, learning again every detailed millimeter of Morinaga's mouth, his tongue swiping up and down the length of each inner cheek; pressing the other mans tongue back with a warning growl as he was not yet done with his exploration. He discovered that were he to use the tip of his tongue and slowly move it over the roof of the dark haired man's mouth that he'd be rewarded with muffled moans of pleasure and a tug of his own long hair causing both their mouths to open wider.

Soon Morinaga had removed Souichi's glasses from him, untying his ponytail so that his blonde tresses were freed and spread over the mattress beneath and around his head.

For a moment their mouths disconnected as he heard the islanders Ou speak in a deep and spine tingling tone, "I'm going to make a mess of you," and before Souichi could form a protest or reply of any kind his mouth came crashing down on his sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, while nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned and dispensed with Souichi's top, his pants and underwear following soon after.

Souichi without realizing it, had helped to remove Morinaga's garments, tugging his shirt off and unzipping his pants; then their naked bodies pressed against each other even as Morinaga's tongue delved further into his mouth.

Their tongues warred, wrapping around one anothers, sucking each others tongue first into Souichi's mouth and then into Morinaga's that they barely had any chance to breath, but for a short gasp before their mouths collided again.

Neither were able to swallow the saliva that had formed from their constant tongue play, each others hands wrapped in the others hair, holding the back of each others head. Each of their bodies heaving for breath as once again they came up for air, a thick bridge of saliva still connecting them, both their tongues peaking out from between their lips as they panted together.

Their pupils had dilated as they stared at each other. Had Souichi not been so intoxicated by the pleasure and sexual urgency he surely would have been embarrassed by his behavior. Lifting himself up his tongue darted out, breaking the bridge as the saliva dribbled down from his lips over his chin as he licked down Morinaga's neck tasting the salt of his skin, swiping away tiny beads of perspiration that had formed there.

Tetsuhiro stilled momentarily, his green eyes widening, but unable to keep from emitting a moan of pleasure at feeling his beloved's tongue move down over his neck. Despite how close they had become the slightly older man always somehow managed to surprise him.

"Souichi," he groaned against the other mans head as he felt his teeth graze his shoulder. One of his own hands began to trace an intricate swirling design along his lovers flesh as they brushed down Senpai's neck; lightly touching the base of his throat which caused the man beneath him to shudder, his teeth sinking further into his shoulder, leaving a slight puncture wound. A moment later he felt the blondes tongue sooth the small and insignificant shortly lived pleasure wound given to him by those sharp even teeth.

His fingertips brushed lightly over Senpai's nipples, his ears rewarded with the whimper of pleasure as that beautiful face filled with the color of arousal buried into the crook of his arm.

The sight, the sound and the touch of his beloved only caused his cock to harden further. He already wanted to slip inside of Senpai, his most treasured person in the world.

Yet before he could do anything he felt fingers curl around his cock, the older man refusing to look at him. "Souichi?" He questioned, trying to get the other to turn his head by tilting his chin up.

Souichi himself had determined that it was unfair that he lost control so easily in Morinaga's arms, though at times like these he could no longer think of him as Morinaga, his kouhai. No, instead he could only think of him as Tetsuhiro, yet no matter his name or title, he was the man he loved. Even now thinking that, he felt the heat suffuse though him to the surface of his face and ears.

Slowly his hands squeezed the warm hard flesh of Morinaga's cock, one hand stroking up and down his length while the other held him at the base, brushing against his balls. With every moan that he heard released from Morinaga as he stroked him with his hands he felt heat pooling in his own loins, his cock aroused to the point that it was almost painful.

He cried out as he felt Morinaga's mouth peppering kisses over his face, but moments ago he'd closed his eyes refusing to meet the other mans gaze. Yet his eyes fluttered open as those gentle kisses were placed across his forehead from one temple to the other, down the bridge to the tip of his nose, those lips brushing over each cheek bone, his chin, the corners of his mouth, before Morinaga's mouth met his.

As the pad of his thumb brushed over the head of Morianga's cock, swirling the sticky precum around his body jolted when the other man's mouth moved down over his neck and chest to a nipple, a tongue swiped over the hardened pink peak. He was unable to keep from crying out, "Ahhggghaaah!" his hand giving a jerk where he held Morinaga making the man groan muffledly against him.

Souichi made a sound of protest when Morinaga stood up away from him, losing contact with the warmth of his body, the cool air in the room causing him to shiver.

"I'm still here Souichi," Morinaga spoke before kneeling on the floor beside the bed, taking a pillow and placing it beneath his knees. Souichi leaned up on his elbows to gaze at him questioningly, just before he felt the other mans hands wrap around his thighs and slide him till his ass was near the edge of the mattress. Morinaga guided his feet to the ground, spreading Souichi's legs apart.

Souichi could feel the soft rug beneath his toes as he gazed up into emerald irises, "Tetsu..." he gasped when he felt Morinaga's fingers part his ass cheeks and caress his anus, "...hiro!" it sounded as though he'd hiccuped due to his breath hitching as he moaned his name.

Reaching to his side, where his jeans had been discarded, with his fingers, Souichi searched the pocket for the small tube and offered it to Morinaga with a shaking hand.

Once more Tetsuhiro that night was caught off guard, "Where did you get that from?" He'd not seen anything in the room and it was different than the one he'd brought with him still in the pocket of his own pants that he'd flung aside earlier. His eyes widened, dumbstruck, when he noticed Senpai's face turn an even darker brilliant shade of red, avoiding his gaze as he took the tube from his lovers hand.

' _Senpai...Souichi...had this...himself?_ ' He couldn't quite believe it, but there was no other explanation, his gaze softening and finally their eyes met as he refused to do anything until his truelove looked at him.

Senpai did not look best pleased as he growled, "What're you looking at!" That, however, was enough for Tetsuhiro as he undid the cap and lifted his hand up for his lover to see as he coated his fingers in the jell like liquid, wide dark honey-gold eyes watching.

Before Senpai could react with some harsh word or slap, he tossed the tube aside, not paying attention to the small thud it made as it fell to the floor. Tetsuhiro's lube drenched hand found its way between the blonds legs, stroking over his beloveds entrance, one finger dipping inside him.

At Morinaga's administrations, Souichi found himself moaning, his body arching to the other mans touch as his eyes fluttered closed the pleasure shooting through his body, his nerves lighting his dendrites afire.

It never took Morinaga long to prepare him anymore, his body practically begged, he thought momentarily with irritation, for his kouhai's attentions. He'd been able to admit he loved him, but it still annoyed him that he so easily got turned on by a kiss or a single caress by Morianga. He however did not mull long upon it as he whimpered at the loss of that wicked finger within him.

His eyes opened, his lips parted as he watched the dark haired man stroke himself with his still lube soaked hand. Knowing what was to come next, Souichi parted his legs further moaning the name of the one man in existence that he could ever contemplate doing things like this with.

Tetsuhiro positioned himself between his senpai's legs once he'd lathered his cock with the lubricant, grabbing ahold of his lovers pale hips and pulling him toward him as he thrust into his ass.

"Souichi...you feel so good...so hot...your ass is sucking me in."

"Nngggh...sh-shut up!" he heard Senpai grumble even as he moaned, his hips grinding toward him as he thrust in and out.

Every thrust Tetsuhiro was met with his lovers beautiful voice making such delicious sounds, moaning, panting, whimpering - every sound letting him know just how much Senpai was enjoying it, even without having to look down into that eroticly beautiful face.

As he thrust into his lover, Tetsuhiro's lashes fanned against his cheeks as his eyes closed, tilting his head back in ecstasy as he drove over and over again inside his senpai, moaning breathily.

Souichi felt his inner muscles wrap around Morinaga's cock, his body quivered at the feeling of him inside, filling him, moving against that spot that he could no longer deny made him quake and want to scream with abandon at the pleasure. No way would he ever admit such a thing to the other man.

As he gave into the pleasure that swam through his blood stream, his nerve endings his eyes closed once again as those sensations assailed him over and over so strongly. Without giving it a thought, his hand of its own accord moved to tangle in his own mass of hair, the other brushing over one of his nipples. Giving it a pinch and twist he moaned again the name of the one that he'd become unified with upon this very island some months back, "Tetsuhiro!" his eyes watered slightly, dampness clinging to his lashes as he felt his kouhai's cock thrust deeper inside him, gliding across his prostate.

His hand brushed down himself, to wrap around his rigid weeping cock. His eyes opened, amber irises meeting green as his hand pumped up and down his length while the younger man thrust faster, deeper inside him.

At one and the same time they each felt their own abdomens quiver and clench, crying out together almost ferally as they came. Souichi's cum shot up between them coating their abdomens and Morinaga's lower chest.

Tetsuhiro's liquid seed seeped into his lovers ass and as he continued to thrust into him until Senpai's clenching and unclenching muscles had fully milked him, before even existing his cum had begun to leak out and down the blonds thighs.

Both their bodies glistened with sweat, saliva running down the corners of their mouths, most prominently dribbling from Souichi's.

Tetsuhiro pulled out and together they shifted on the bed so that they both rested against the pillows at the headboard, their legs entangled and their arms wrapped around one another.

Senpai hiding his face against one of the younger mans broader shoulders, mumbling, "You...never...learn..." he sighed.

Tetsuhiro smiled against Senpai's temple, gently brushing a kiss there before tilting his head up and lightly kissing him before pulling him further against him, his fingers playing through long light hair. "Rest now Souichi," and although the other man blushed he closed his eyes without complaint falling into a light doze, with Tetsuhiro following not far behind whispering, "I love you..." not noticing that one amber-gold eye opened and Senpai's lips had curled upward into a smile before that eye drooped closed again, snuggling up more against him.


	51. Tonight

* * *

Finally, the facility that was being built upon Kowaku was getting its finishing touches and as the students of Nagoya University stood in one of the already completed rooms they both smiled.

Tetsuhiro had an arm wrapped around the blond haired bespectacled man he had spent so much time pursuing who in turn leaned slightly against him for a only a moment. It was more than enough for the younger man, for it hadn't even been a possibility before when his beloved had been struggling to come to terms with his feelings, besides if he did too much, Senpai could still pack a whallop.

While the older of the two was preoccupied by preparing a slip slide and then proceeding to look through the microscope at it, the dark head bent to brush his lips over the back of his senpai's neck. He knew the research obsessed blonde only wanted to learn more about the plants, animals and anything else that might only now exist on this particular land. Yet that still didn't keep him from wanting to show his affection.

However the blondes head spun around, his pony tail whipping Tetsuhiro in the face, amber-gold eyes glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tetsuhiro smiled softly, "Kissing the back of your neck."

Those eyes narrowed, "Well, stop it."

"Why, when I know you like it?" And as Tetsuhiro asked that question he watched as his lover blushed all the way up to his ears. He could only think ' _He's so adorable.'_

The blond cast his eyes back to the microscope, "Not when I'm busy."

The dark haired man could only smile at him, would Senpai's first love always be research followed by _him_ after, he supposed that wasn't _so_ bad.

As he was about to join the older man and the bit of research they could now do with what they had on hand within the nearly finished facility, which only needed the interior to be finished with more lab equipment his cellphone started to go off.

Souichi while gazing down through the microscope found it difficult to place all his concentration on the microscopic findings when Morinaga hovered over him like that, especially when the younger man might try kissing him again then and there. That wasn't what the research facility was for.

However he lifted his head turning around to listen as Morinaga flipped open his cell.

"Nii-san?" Green eyes blinked as he listened to what Souichi knew had to be his brother on the other end of the line.

"Tashi did?"

At the mention of that blasted woman's name, a small shudder of ill-contempt shot through Souichi, his lips twisted into a scowl. Now there was a bitch of a woman if there ever was one.

"So a five year sentence, with possibility of parole in three? Well, while she certainly deserves to be placed in prison I think she should be placed in a mental ward."

Souichi grunted, "More like she should get a lifetime sentence," but then though she _had_ stranded him and before that been just fucking annoying, he was alive and inadvertently without her even meaning to, he had found Morinaga.

Those green eyes blinked, gazing into dark honey irises, then smiling he nodded in agreement. "Did you hear that Nii-san?" He chuckled at what his older brother said over the phone. "Looks like we all agree then."

As he was about to say his goodbye for now, Kunihiro spoke up again causing those green eyes to widen, the pupils to dilate for all of three seconds. The corners of his mouth quirked into a smile. "I'm happy for you. I wish you and Masaki-san luck." And moments later they hung up.

Souichi narrowed his eyes, not quite sure what the last had meant. "What's going on with your brother and Masaki?"

His smile was practically beaming, "Oh, they're moving to Canada," as though that were the greatest thing in the world.

"Why?" Then he recalled something from his own two month stay in that country, blinking, "Are they getting married?"

"Yeah, but they're going to stay there, it looks like they got some sort of job opportunity that neither wanted to pass up..."

"Why are you so happy, when..."

Morinaga shrugged, "That's all in the past and I have _you_." At the last of what he spoke, Souichi felt his face heating yet again. Only to glare when the younger man placed an arm on either side of him and he was pressed up against the counter.

Before the younger mans mouth could make contact with his, he covered the others mouth glaring at him. "What did I tell you!?"

 _Ugh_ there went those eyes starring at him like a sad little puppy that he'd kicked and he hadn't even lashed out at him either. Pushing him away he returned to what he'd been doing prior to Morinaga getting a call from his brother.

He heard the younger man sigh, but it appeared that he was going to prepare another slip slide for viewing. He blinked lifting his head up only a little so that he wasn't looking directly into the microscope, but at it still. As he spoke he swore his face was going to burn off one of these days, his ears too as he whispered, " _Tonight_..." before dipping his head back down, engaging himself in research.

Tetsuhiro stilled what he was doing upon hearing that single whispered word, a small smile curving his lips. He wanted to wrap his arms around Souichi right then and there, but knew somehow that he would not be pleased. It would be torturous to wait after his lover had said _that_ , but he'd manage, somehow to get through the rest of the day.

With that thought he continued to work on helping with the research, more to keep his hands and mind busy even while it was difficult not to imagine what they'd get up to later.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Remeber, the characters within this particular fanfic belong to the wonderfully talented manga-ka, Takanaga Hinako. If you have not doen so already, you should go and purchase yourself a copy of the manga. It _is_ currently being translated into the _English Language_ , the first two volumes are already out and I think the third will be as well. Check Barnes&Noble and/or amazon for them.
> 
>  **Author Note:** It took me nearly _five months_ to write this, as I did not write everyday. I think it actually took about 50 days total as I basically wrote at least one chapter a day, sometimes up to four... If you're a fan of _mpreg_ , then Kowaku Blessing is the sequel to this and does contain it. Thank you those whom read _and especially_ those whom reviewed.
> 
> If you've enjoyed my storytelling, I've an e-book out, [Zox: School of Gods](http://www.amazon.com/Zox-School-B-E-Cullen-ebook/dp/B00F13MLGC) and would appreciate any feedback on it.


End file.
